The One You Turned Away
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: A/U Remy returns from Antarctica and feeling angry with the X-Men decides to return to the dark side choosing to fall in with one of the X-Mens deadliest enemies.
1. Default Chapter

**The One You Turned Away**

****

**Disclaimer- I don't own the X-men or the characters of Gambit or Dark Beast. However I am borrowing them for the purposes of this story. This story is set shortly after Remy returned from Antarctica and considers what if Remy had not been found by Storm but by someone else. Oh and this story is dedicated to Duncan.**

**A back alley in ****New York******

Gambit had known that sooner or later he'd meet up with an old friend or enemy, he just had hoped it wouldn't be this soon before he was ready. When he'd first seen the yellow eyes glinting in the darkness of the alley, well he had to admit it had been an easy mistake to make. For once though he had been wrong, it wasn't his old enemy Victor Creed but somebody just as dangerous. Remy cursed as another blur of gray streaked past him leaping at a wall, rebounding and sailing high overhead. Remy back flipped to catch up letting loose with a charged card. The familiar crackle and hiss as the potential energy was converted to kinetic energy prior to the explosion. At the last second, the flash of fangs in a grin as his aggressor whipped his head to one side and the card streaked straight past him. The sound of polite applause was nearly drowned out by the explosion.

"Well done Remy that was practically close enough to singe my sideburns! Good try but alas no cigar, still better luck next time," 

The talker was McCoy known to some as the Dark Beast, a foe known to Remy mainly by reputation and that was enough for Remy to know he was a real son of a bitch. A soulless twisted genius who delighted in perverted genetic experiments responsible amongst other things for the creation of Gene Nation and the Brotherhood and an experimenter on the Morlocks. That brought a flash of guilt back to Remy, he was the one who working for Sinister had gathered the Marauders and led them into the Morlock Tunnels, making him in the end the one responsible for the Mutant Massacre. So many deaths were on his hands and it was a secret he had kept hidden for years. In the end though his fellow X-Men found him out and condemned him for it. Rogue the woman he'd love had saved his life but then abandoned him alone in the cold. Was this the reason that Dark Beast was here, to gain revenge on Remy for the deaths of his children?

"So you think dat de best dat dis Cajun can do mon ami? Think again monsieur Remy just getting warmed up," spat Remy.

"My dear boy I could keep this dance up all day. Still believe me I'm not here to fight, just listen to what I have to say,"

Remy knew better than to listen to Dark Beast, he knew that much about him. McCoy had a silver tongue; he twisted lies and truth, told you whatever you wanted to hear. He charmed you with his words, beguiled you until you found yourself agreeing to whatever he wished listen to him and you could lose your soul. Remy knew better than to fall for those fancy words, after all he used words the same way himself. Running through his options Remy knew this was going to be a tough fight, McCoy was as swift and agile as him, a whole lot stronger and if he managed to get to close range it would all be over. Best to keep him at bay using his charged cards, sooner or later he'd get lucky and all he would need would be one good hit and it would all be over. Unfortunately the same applied to McCoy, all he needed was one good blow from his fist and that would be it.

Dark Beast was grinning showing all his fangs, yellow eyes glinting with unholy delight. He was perched on the wall, claws easily gripping the bricks and seemingly inviting Remy to take his best shot. McCoy yawned expansively and absently smoothed down his fur with a clawed hand. The other hand was beckoning Remy daring him to strike first.

"Alright mon ami, you like to gamble oui, well here's how we play it s'il vous plait, aces high, jokers wild and here comes de full deck!"

Remy threw practically a full deck at Dark Beast not expecting any to strike home. He was right as in a dazzling display of acrobatic prowess McCoy performed a neat somersault, rebounded off a wall, used Remy as a springboard and landed neatly behind him as his opponent fell prone. It was the matter of seconds for Remy to spring to his feet and draw his bo staff. Absently he wondered why McCoy hadn't pressed his advantage, he'd had ample opportunity to finish him as he lay helpless and he doubted he'd been spared out of compassion. No Dark Beast was toying with him, wanting to draw out the entertainment of his fight. Well if McCoy wanted to play games then that was fine with Gambit, he'd just see if McCoy was still grinning when he lay bloodied and broken at Remy's feet.

"So not ready to talk yet Remy. No I see we're going to have more gratuitous physical violence which by the way is fine with me. I love a good fight, especially with an opponent as worthy as you; we've been what dancing for half an hour now and still it's entertaining! Well if you've still got things you want to get off your chest, I'll be happy to help you work off your tension. I'm nothing if not magnanimous," McCoy yelped suddenly as the bo staff swished overhead and he ducked instinctively thus opening himself up for a sweep which took his legs out from under him.

"Done dancing McCoy, now for de end game," sneered Remy.

He didn't allow McCoy a chance to recover but rained a rapid series of blows down upon his enemy who was forced to desperately parry with his claws. Finally Remy managed to jam his bo staff down on McCoy's throat and triumphantly placed a boot on McCoy's chest.

"Bang you dead mon ami," 

"I beg to differ!"

Remy cursed himself for a fool; he had gotten cocky and out of practice and it looked as though this mistake might be his last. A clawed hand grabbed hold of the bo staff twisting and ripping it out of his grasp and practically dislocating his shoulder. Remy scrabbled for a rock or something to charge but McCoy wasn't letting up for an instance. The bo staff struck a glancing blow to his jaw stunning him momentarily. Again it was clear that McCoy was holding back not using his full strength or he could easily have killed him. Then a shaggy arm hooked around his waist drawing him close and then more pain as his arms were twisted up behind his back. McCoy pushed forward and Remy was facedown in the dirt, with McCoy's weight pressing down on his back.

He struggled with all his might, managing to roll over still on his back gazing up into those soulless yellow eyes. All he could see was McCoy drawing back his fist ready to strike that last crushing blow that would shatter his skull and end his life. Remy struggled to think up a suitably witty parting line but his mind drew a blank.

"Merde"

There was a hiss of parting air and then the lethal blow stopped mere millimeters from his face and Dark Beast's thunderous laughter filled the alleyway.

"Bang you dead mon ami! Stars and garters that was the best fun I've had in a long time Remy. Congratulations on being such an excellent opponent and rest assured you did well,"

Remy was too shocked to speak at the moment, the fact that McCoy was smiling at him, not coldly or sardonically but almost in a friendly manner and the fact that his life had been spared. Looking back McCoy hadn't been holding back concentrating on dodging and gradually wearing him down. At the time he'd assumed he was being toyed with but maybe McCoy had something else in mind. Then he was being fairly gently lifted to his feet by one massive clawed hand.

"Alright mon ami, what do you want with Remy?"

"I wish to make you an offer, one which I'm sure will prove very tempting indeed. How about we decide on a truce and if you'll allow me to buy you a drink I'll explain what I'm offering you. Believe me it's as simple as that, no tricks, no traps, just take it or leave it and it'll be no skin off my nose,"

Remy frowned; as far as he could tell McCoy was being completely sincere for what was probably one of the few times in his life.

"Alright mon ami,"

McCoy smiled again and thrust out a hand. Taking the furry hand in his own Remy shook it and then wondering whether he was making yet another mistake followed McCoy. Still he might as well see what the furry gray mutant had to offer, it wasn't as though he had any other commitments, not anymore at any rate.

**Auger Inn**

Remy watched the holographic image marveling at its realistic appearance, say what you like about Dark Beast but he certainly knew how to create superb technology. In fact he would go so far as to say that this was superior to the one Hank had invented. Uncanny as well to see the old Hank before the change and remember that this man was what Hank might have become, Dark Beast and Beast totally different in character yet so alike in many ways, dark reflections of each other. Of course Remy was neither of the dark or the light, he walked in the shadows sometimes favoring one sometimes the other and never knowing which one was ultimately the more attractive to him. 

"I know of course about your little troubles and believe me I sympathize. How can the X-Men claim to be compassionate and understanding and condemn one of their own to a slow, lonely and agonizing death? Why would Rogue save you from a collapsing building yet leave the man she claims in the Antarctic without even a shirt to cover his back? Believe me I can understand that you would feel bitterness, even hatred in your heart."

"Oui mon ami, Remy thought dat too, he don't know why he told you but maybe dis something dat had to be said," 

He shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be sitting drinking with the enemy, pouring out his heart to this monster no matter how sympathetic he seemed. Everything he knew told him that this must be a trap, that he would be a fool to trust him even for a moment. Then again his instincts were telling him that it was true, McCoy wasn't hostile and in fact quite the opposite. Besides what harm would just hearing the man out do, if McCoy wanted to kill him he could have done that back in the alley. No it seemed unlikely that even Dark Beast would be going to such lengths just to eliminate someone who wasn't even an X-Man anymore and who would be much more useful to him alive. This wasn't Creed despite the bestial appearance; this was a man more like Sinister.

"We are alike you and I, rational men and ones intelligent enough to realize that we needn't be enemies. You're not an X-Man and despite your past allegiance to Sinister I bear you no malice. You see what I want to offer you is a place at my side, a home where you can belong, a family Remy. A second chance and rest assured all the power you could ever want. Also the chance to strike at a mutual enemy, one who has cost both of us dearly,"

Remy paused for a long while and then to his great surprise found he was nodding.

"Oui mon ami, when you think about it, dis is likely to be de only real choice dat dis Cajun have. Certainly de X-Men failed and well maybe Remy never meant to be one of de good guys, Remy walk in shadow, what difference does it make light or dark,"

"Yes Remy, why go back to those hypocrites who claim to offer redemption and yet throw you out, abandon you for one mistake. As if your crimes were any greater than theirs, I mean Wolverine, Marrow, Colossus, Archangel, Phoenix and even your beloved Rogue have not always been on the side of light. Yet they would dare to judge you and abandon you? Remy come with me, even just for a little while to see how things go. If you decide not to stay than that is up to you, your choice."

Those yellow eyes burned into red on black demon eyes and Remy sensed maybe for the first time in his life, McCoy opening up, leaving himself vulnerable.

"Please say yes."

"Oui," and with that single word Remy knew he had perhaps sold his soul, but he didn't care. The X-Men hadn't been there for him when he needed them the most, condemned where they should have forgiven, abandoned one of their own to die, the woman he loved didn't have enough love to give him a second chance. What did he owe them? Nothing, he owed them nothing at all, why stay loyal to them when they had not been loyal to him. McCoy was offering him a purpose and Remy intended to take it with both hands.

McCoy nodded in satisfaction and they rose from their chairs, stepping out of the bar and into the night. The moon was full and the light of a thousand stars illuminated the night sky. McCoy put a friendly arm around Remy's shoulders and gave him a jovial grin.

"Dear boy, together we shall prove an unstoppable combination and nobody can stand against us. Whatever you wish can be yours, whatever dreams and hopes can now be fulfilled. Reach for the stars Remy and you shall grasp them in your hand. Together we can achieve our destiny."

Remy returned the grin with one of his own.


	2. A Gathering Of Ferals

**A Gathering of Ferals**

****

**Basement level, Hellfire Club**

Victor Creed watched with interest as the woman gave a languid wave of her hand, a crackle of energy and images formed in the air. He wasn't so much interested in those as the woman herself, she was certainly good looking; her ebon hair matched the rather low cut black dress she wore which showed off her curvaceous figure to maximum effect. Her emerald eyes flashed with irritation when she saw where she was gazing and a long finger nail snaked out and tilted his chin forcing him to look at the images. Creed growled at the woman, such audacity from a frail but then grunted in surprise as he recognized the figure before him, red on black eyes could mean only one person, Remy LeBeau. The other was not quite as familiar but quite memorable though he'd only fought him once, McCoy better known as the Dark Beast.

"Ah I see you recognize your quarry Sabretooth. Now the task is one so simple even you should be able to fulfill it. I'm afraid that Dark Beast has discovered information about my plans which could jeopardize the whole operation and much as I admire his sadistic genius, I can't allow him to live. Kill him and anyone else with him; consider the fact that Remy is included as a bonus."

"Ya know Selene I'd kill the Cajun fer pleasure, ya needn't worry about paying me fer him. Still if ya wanted ta show yer gratitude why don't ya let me show ya just how wild I can be? I heard yer one sick puppy Selene, I just bet ya can't wait ta get yer hands on me," growled Creed.

Selene cursed, she really hadn't been paying much attention to the way she was flirting with him, the suggestive remarks, the way her long nails had happened to caress his chest. She had always found that acting this way with men gave her the advantage, kept them distracted and far more malleable and therefore suitable pawns. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea behaving this way towards Creed, being far more animal than man he would always follow his instincts. She found herself cowering back; he was looming over her amber eyes ablaze with predatory delight, sharp fangs showing in his grin. She was just prey to him, something to sate his feral appetites, one more frail, and one more victim. Time he learned his lesson, without hesitation she utilized her pyrokinetic ability and Creed howled in agony as fire exploded in his face. The stench of burning hair and skin filled the air and when the fire cleared Creed was snarling. Skin charred and blackened, the gleaming adamantium exposed in places, already the hair was beginning to grow back and within minutes he'd be fully healed.

"Bad dog, don't do that again or I'll really get nasty," hissed Selene talon-like nails pointing towards his eyes.

"Black Queen or no, even if yer a freaking goddess or some immortal yer not getting away with that," his voice deepened to an ugly growl and he slashed his claws towards her.

Creed was stunned as her slender hand caught his wrist halting his slash in midair. Try as he might he couldn't break free of her grip and she smiled coldly sensing his fear. With her free hand she reached up and grabbed a handful of shaggy blonde hair, pulling his head down and planting a kiss on his lips. Momentary pleasure turned to mortal terror as Creed felt a numbing chill spread to his very bones, strength deserted him and he knew that he might finally be dying. Then mercifully she broke free of the kiss and the draining of his energy ceased, still the numbing chill was receding only slowly and Selene had gained something very important, she was one frail Creed now definitely respected.

"Foolish animal, you're merely a boy compared to one who has lived for millennia and been worshipped as a very god by mortals. You know now that I can take your life in an instance and I will if you ever dare try anything like that again. My favor may be yours if you do well in your task, succeed and maybe I will take you up on your offer. Now do I make myself clear Creed? My next lesson will not be nearly so lenient."

She looked down to see that Creed was kneeling, totally submissive and offering her his throat. Smiling she stretched out her hand and gently began to stroke his hair, nails running through the muttonchops.

"I'm ready fer the hunt," whispered Creed.

"Yes you are Sabretooth, you are a good boy and I just know we're both going to be very pleased with you. After all he did highly recommend you, said your services had been valuable to him in the past. Let's just hope he didn't overestimate your value, it would be a real shame to have killed a man as beautiful as you," Selene's voice was now almost a purr.

**Somewhere below ****New York City******

"Now I prefer not to be called Dark Beast, Remy since I find it to be somewhat derogatory despite its aptness. No I usually prefer plain and simple McCoy, not Mr. McCoy or Henry but simply McCoy. However since I reckon we're going to be good friends I will allow you and only you to call me Hank if that's what you prefer,"

"Oui mon ami, Hank it is then,"

Remy had distinctly mixed feelings when they'd first entered the subway tunnels. He wasn't at all familiar with the location of McCoy's lair but his instincts told him they'd been taking the scenic route. He suspected that McCoy had taken him through the old Morlock tunnels deliberately, probably wanting to remind Remy of his past, his shame that had turned the X-Men against him. Also the fact that the Morlocks had been Dark Beast's people, in a way he'd been their father and no father likes to see the deaths of his children. They had stopped just once at a particular wall with the bloodstain in the shape of an angel where indeed an angel had been left to die. Yellow eyes gazed at him intently and there had been intense silence for long minutes, finally a pat on the shoulder. After that McCoy had resumed making friendly conversation, none referring to the past to Sinister or the Marauders. 

"Good Remy, we're nearly there now and the rest of them will be dying to meet you. I'm certain the Brotherhood will welcome you with open arms and if not they will answer to me. Remember Remy that this is a _fresh start, the sins of the past no longer matter."_

There it was then, in his roundabout way it seemed that Dark Beast was forgiving him for any grievances there might have been over Remy's sinister past. Remy forced himself to try and relax a little more, he was still on edge around McCoy no matter how friendly and almost avuncular the man seemed, Remy was expecting at any minute to find those claws closing around his throat choking him. Suddenly McCoy stopped dead and swung round looking at him intently, furry face set in an expression of _concern? _

"Remy my senses are far superior to yours, I can smell the fear, hear the racing of your heart. I know I make you nervous and well I really can't blame you for that but I won't hurt you. No I would never hurt you just as I never hurt her. Despite my atavistic appearance you have nothing to fear from me,"

"Sorry McC- Hank, it just dat Remy still not sure, don't know if he can ever be sure again, dis de truth and dere nothing dat can change dis. Remy mean no offence, s'il vous plait. After all we are going to be allies' n'est ce pas,"

"Oh allies yes, I would hope friends too given time. Come we'd better get a move on or they'll be wondering where we got to," 

McCoy chuckled and beckoned Remy onwards deeper into the darkness. Remy watched the shaggy gray back for a while, just noticing the way the muscles rippled under the velvety gray fur, the glint of claw and fang, the general inescapable conclusion that this was some kind of monster, a werewolf maybe. Still if McCoy had wanted to hurt him or kill him he would have done it by now. No strange as it may seem he was starting to trust McCoy, he was being told the truth and well he had nowhere else to go. Remy gritted his teeth and followed in McCoy's wake.

McCoy simply grinned, thinking it was good that the young man was beginning to get over his fear now. All in all this boded well for the partnership, he wouldn't admit this to anyone but he could come to see Remy almost as a son.   
  


"Humph, must be getting soft in my old age," he growled to himself.

**The back alley**

The short man was surveying the scene of the earlier battle, sniffing the air to make sure that he hadn't been followed here. Keeping to the shadows he moved closer and then halted staring intently at something hidden in darkness. Snatching his prize he held it up to the light, half a charred playing card and his fierce hazel eyes widened in what was either surprise or delight. He sniffed the card and his hairy face split into a broad grin. Logan tipped his cowboy hat in a mock salute and grinned again.

"Well what do ya know, looks like the old canucklehead was right after all, and I thought I saw yer face earlier. Yeah I'd recognize yer scent anywhere Gambit. Looks like ya got into a fight here though so let's see if ya won or lost."

Logan moved cautiously, keen sight picking up tiny clues such as loose threads torn from Remy's trench coat, scuff marks on the wall which looked as though they were made by sharp claws, more charred card fragments and in the dirt, an impression roughly the outline of a man as though something heavy had been pressing down on him. Logan frowned, as far as he could tell there had been a fight of some kind despite the almost complete absence of blood and the lack of bodies dead or otherwise. It had gone on for some time though; the stench of sweat was still rank in the air. There were a couple of drops of blood, Remy's by the smell but not enough to indicate he'd been badly hurt. Also a smell both completely familiar yet at the same time frightening, the smell of Hank but not the beloved, benign, bouncing blue Beast that Logan knew. There was something overlaying this scent, something almost indescribable yet utterly malign, the stench of death.

"Dark Beast, I thought that bastard had gone down a while back, looks as though I might have ta rectify that situation. Don't ya worry Remy, I'm going ta come fer ya."

If he needed any further confirmation of Remy's attacker he soon found it. Logan picked up the loose gray hairs and sniffed them. Now he had Dark Beast's scent he was ready to hunt him down like a dog to the ends of the earth if necessary. One thing was certain, the X-Men may have abandoned Remy once but he wasn't going to do the same. No Remy still had at least one friend and whatever danger he might be in, Logan intended that Remy would not face it alone. 

Logan snarled and unsheathed his claws, adamantium gleaming in the dim light.

One thing still didn't add up though, as far as he could tell Dark Beast and Remy had left the scene together and it seemed Remy had gone willingly. Logan hoped that Remy would be able to provide the solution to that mystery.

**Somewhere in ****New York City******

"Here we are Remy, welcome to my humble abode," 

McCoy swung the door open wide and smiling stepped aside, waving one clawed hand to bid Remy to enter. Remy nodded and not wanting to show any fear stepped in without hesitation. He was pleasantly surprised by the surroundings and behind him McCoy grinned enjoying his erstwhile ally's surprise.

The apartment house had looked normal enough on the outside but from McCoy's reputation Remy had expected something rather different within. Some cross between a medieval dungeon, a mad scientist's laboratory and some wild beast's lair perhaps. Obviously there would be a laboratory somewhere but the lounge was mundane and actually rather cozy. Elegantly furnished, a good sofa, several cozy armchairs and what looked like a beanbag which was probably for McCoy, paintings on the wall, a large screen TV, the only really unusual thing was the several bookshelves packed pull of books both fiction and nonfiction. When he thought about it though Remy realized even Dark Beast must need to chill sometimes. Remy moved over to the small coffee table just next to the bean bag and grinned seeing a packet of Twinkies on the table. So that sugary snack food was one vice common to both Beast's. A pair of reading glasses, a couple of novels and a chessboard set up in some complicated chess problem completed the picture. Now he'd got an insight even a small one Remy grinned, yes even McCoy needed to chill sometimes.

"Dis is a nice place you got here mon ami,"

"Thank you Remy, I'm glad you approve. Please make yourself comfortable. Have a Twinkie if you wish,"

McCoy loped over to the bean bag, settling down almost curling up like a cat. He offered Remy a Twinkie and shrugged when the offer was met with a shake of the head. McCoy took an entire handful and crunched them eagerly, crumbs spilling onto gray fur. A silly thought popped into Remy's head, did McCoy lick himself clean like a cat and most burning of all, did he shed. Maybe he'd ask McCoy later, much later and when he was sure Dark Beast was in a good mood. Selecting a book more or less at random he settled into the nearest armchair and began idly flicking through it. He was feeling a little too tense to really concentrate so he decided to ask a question that had been preying on his mind.

"So when do you introduce me to de others Hank?"

"Well Random and Havok are still away but they should be back this evening. The ladies however are on hand and doubtlessly looking forward to seeing a man as handsome as you. Ah here is Fatale now,"

Remy nearly had a heart attack as Fatale teleported straight into the room just feet away from him. Recovering quickly he gave her a charming smile. A copper cast to her skin marked her as a mutant, still her slightly pointed ears, feline eyes made her beautiful to him. She smiled back, checking him over and obviously approving of what she saw. Still smiling Remy stood, gave her a little bow and kissed her hand.

"Bonjour chere, de name is Remy LeBeau and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"My you are as charming as McCoy said. Well welcome Remy, I'm sure we're going to get along famously," with those words Fatale gave Remy a knowing wink.

"Why don't I give Remy the guided tour boss, help him settle in," suggested the teleporter.

"What an excellent idea my dear, yes I'm sure that will be fine with our new friend," purred McCoy.

Then he looked Remy right in the eye and grinned broadly.

"Have fun."

With that he winked and returned his attention to his book.


	3. Unleashing Of The Beast

**Unleashing Of the Beast**

****

**Hellfire Club**

Selene frowned with annoyance as she observed her reflection in the mirror, one of her best dresses and thanks to Creed's claws tear were a number of tears and holes in it. It was quite simply unacceptable but at least it would be a simple matter to mend the damage. Concentrating she shifted the molecules in the dress, bonding them together as the dress repaired itself within seconds. While she was at it she thought she might as well change the color as black was becoming a little boring now. More concentration and again a simple task with her molecular control the dress was now peacock blue. Selene smiled now and just stood admiring her reflection and confirming once again her great beauty. As an immortal she sometimes spent a whole day just admiring her beauty, gazing into the mirror. Yes it might have been a waste of time but when one had literally all the time in the world you had to find ways to fill it up. 

Hearing the approaching footsteps she sighed, with her partner choosing this moment to arrive it looked as though it would be back to business. She hurried over to her chair not wanting to be chided about wasting her time on 'mundane affectations unworthy of the likes of us'. Such a shame to be so serious all the time, didn't he understand that simple pleasures such as watching the death throes of a tormented soul, little things like that were what made immortality worthwhile.

"You will no doubt be pleased to know that I've sent Creed on his little mission to kill Remy, McCoy and any other minor nuisances that happen to be with them. I've even sent along some of our more expendable operatives to provide a little back up. Do you think Creed will be up to the job or not?"

"Creed is quite the most brutal and vicious killer I've had the pleasure to command and he is the most skilled predator I've ever seen. Still our enemies are strong, worthy and it would be wise not to underestimate them. If they should survive and Creed should fall then he will have proved unworthy in the end. Regardless we shall have winnowed out the weak and that is all that matters. Whoever lives shall have a place in the new order while the rest, dust on the wind."

He stepped into view and Selene took the time to admire him. Tall and powerful he was as imposing in his way as Creed. He was also very attractive in her eyes, dark hair neatly brushed back, smoldering cobalt blue eyes and all in all the very image of a younger Sebastian Shaw. Yes she liked this new form, so much more attractive than his usual appearance.

"I must say it's good that you can change your shape because this is a definite improvement, handsome and sexy. I approve," she purred going to kiss him on the cheek only to find herself brushed aside by a gloved hand.

"Do not waste my time with frivolities Selene for I have little patience in such matters," he growled.

"Oh relax please, after all we are immortal you and I and we have all the time in the world. Time enough certainly for a little pleasure, so come sit with me. I would have thought that having lived so long you'd have learned a little patience En Sabah Nur."

Selene frowned, had it been her imagination or had he flinched just a little when she talked about being immortal. Was this some sign of weakness, if so she would be sure to take advantage of it? After all as her partner said the weak must be winnowed out and it would be a task she would do with pleasure.

**Somewhere in ****New York City******

Sabretooth was growling deep in his throat, wishing that he could just turn around and rip the throats out of the 'assistance' that Selene had insisted on lending him. He had argued that he worked best alone, that he didn't need any help but she'd simply asked him if he wanted another kiss. After that he'd hastily agreed to accept these partners. Now he was cursing himself for being weak, he should have snarled at Selene and told her to do her worst. After all no matter how powerful she was in the end she was just another frail. Immortal or not it wouldn't make much difference when he disemboweled her. Still even he was sensible to know when he was outmatched and begrudgingly he had to admit that Selene would swat him easily as a fly. A cheerful thought came to him and he grinned chillingly, yes wouldn't it be a shame to report that someone had met with a little accident.

"Most pleasing to hunt with one as skilled as you Creed, I'm sure the glory of this hunt will be great indeed. Then maybe we'll get time to get to know each other more intimately and pleasurably. Would that please you Victor Creed? Yes I think it would, I can smell your desire for me. Deny it if you want but I know it's there," purred Feral rubbing her furry head against his shoulder.

"The only desire I'll have is to rip out yer heart if ya don't quit looking at me with those lovesick eyes," snarled Creed but she only purred. 

Creed sighed heavily, she was just as bloodthirsty as him and she also happened to be right. Feral, furry, feline and ferocious, she was certainly no frail and he had to admit, she was beautiful. Maybe he would take her up on that proposition but it was still annoying for her to keep flirting with him, distracting him while he was trying to catch scents. Of course she really couldn't help that she was on heat and therefore interested in any man. He also felt a little flattered that she considered him the worthiest mate for her. As for the others, he growled deep in his throat, death would be too good for them.

"It's most galling dear sister that we have to follow the orders of that filthy animal. I mean he's a feral for crying out loud, not fit to do anything more than growl and just be the grotesque beast he is. As for that other animal, I don't like the way she keeps staring at me," hissed Andreas Strucker to his sister.

"All I can say brother is that she must be absolutely desperate. You know I'm going to regret having to kill a man as handsome as Remy, I mean those devilish eyes, the hair, the smile, I mean he's just the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. Say Creed, couldn't you let me seduce him and turn him to our side?" asked Andrea hopefully.

Sabretooth growled at her and then turned his back determined to ignore her. Why the heck did he have to bring Fenris along, what possible use could a pair of losers like them be. He'd run into them before on a number of occasions sometimes as an enemy, sometimes gallingly as an ally. Admittedly they had impressive powers, Andreas with his concussive force blast and Andrea with her disintegrating burst. Still they had one major weakness which severely limited their usefulness. Their power depended on them holding hands, separate them and they were worse than useless. Plus they were extremely grating and the irritation of their presence was proving almost unbearable.

_'I'd rather have died than have to put up with a bunch of losers like these,' thought Creed to himself._

_'I resent that thought Creed'_

Creed growled the worst of it all was that he was carrying another of those losers inside himself. He had reluctantly agreed to carry Mountjoy inside him since Selene thought he could prove decisive as a secret weapon. As a Hellfire Club member he was also being sent to keep an eye on him since Selene trusted him as much as he trusted her. With his ability to absorb others into himself or to be absorbed by others, the parasitic mutant was in the safest possible place for him, inside Creed. Still maybe he'd come in useful in a fight.

"Yeah at least I'll be able ta work out some of my irritation on my old pal Remy," growled Creed. Then he snarled again as he angrily shook off Feral whose clawed hand had just settled on his chest.

**Auger Inn**

Logan had found some answers but he was feeling even more bemused now. He'd approached the barkeep, ordered a drink for himself and one for the man and asked a few questions. Since he was a regular here he'd been able to tell the truth, he'd heard that a friend Remy LeBeau was back in town and he was wondering if anyone might have seen him. After receiving his answer he'd thanked the barkeep and then left, waiting until he'd got outside before allowing himself to frown.

"So what have ya got yourself into this time Remy? I'd have thought ya would have learned yer lesson by now about working fer the enemy."

The description of a large, rather brawny dark-haired man was obviously Dark Beast using an image inducer. A quick sniff around had picked up his and Remy's scents so he definitely knew they were together. What was puzzling was the fact that they'd apparently been drinking together and chatting like old friends. They'd stood and left together with McCoy putting a friendly arm around Remy's shoulders. Logan knew all too well how persuasive McCoy could be but surely Remy wouldn't have fallen for his lies. The only possible explanation that made sense to Logan was that Remy was under some form of mind control like Alex had been. Of course there was the other sadly more likely possibility that after his treatment by the X-Men Remy would no longer be a friend but an enemy.

"Ya know Remy, yer might not have been my best pal but I'm not going ta abandon ya. No I swear I'm going ta find ya and if yer in any trouble I'll fight ta the last drop of blood fer ya. I know ya can't hear me bub, but I'm telling ya just the same."

Logan paused, the wind had changed bringing with it a distant scent, one all too familiar. Growling Logan unsheathed his claws and snarled his hatred to the wind.

"Sabretooth,"

**McCoy's apartment**

"Bonjour Alex mon ami, been a long time non? Like you Remy find dat he no longer stands all de presence of Scott Summers. Actually dey abandons me in de Antarctic but then I never did entirely fit in. Dat's one way dat we alike is it not, we both rebels."

Alex finished absently ruffling his rather wild blonde hair and grinned. 

"Yeah good to see you finally got out of my brother's shadow. I just bet he'd give himself a hernia if he knew you were working with me now. It still gets his delicate little panties in a twist that his little brother finally stood on his own two feet, decided he wasn't going to be controlled by anyone else and decided to go his own way. Hence the Brotherhood of which I'm glad to see you'll be joining."

He slapped Remy on the back.

"Glad to have you with us mate. Anyway gotta dash now, so I'll see ya later alright?"

"Oui, au revoir mon ami."

Turning to Fatale Remy favored her with a dazzling smile and was secretly pleased when she flushed ever so slightly. It was good to see that the old Cajun charm still worked fine and well she was an attractive woman. He was curious as well and maybe she'd be willing to answer his questions.

"So chere Remy wondered if teleportation was de only talent dat you have if you'll pardon de curiosity. It just dat Remy like to know about de ladies that please his eye."

"Well I do have another mutant ability, shape-changing which means I can be anybody I choose to be. For example I could be Rogue for you. Care to give it a try Remy, just think of any woman and I could be her for you. I'd love to do that, help you settle in and feel at home. So what do yah say sugah?"

Fatale's features shifted and then there was his beloved Rogue, right down to the white streak in her hair. Smiling, eyes twinkling with mischief she took him in her arms, lips reaching for his own to kiss him and Remy was about to welcome it for this kiss would do no harm. Then he was breaking free of her grasp shaking his head firmly. 

"Non chere, Remy think dat dis is not a good idea s'il vous plait."

"My apologies Remy, I should have considered your feelings, look I didn't intend to hurt you," she had shifted back to her own form, eyes full of regret.

"It not dat chere, just dat Remy think are beautiful in dis form. I would like it if we got to know each other but without de disguises s'il vous plait. Although maybe de odd change might be good, to make sure dat de games don't get boring oui?" Remy gave her a rather suggestive wink.

"Why Remy, you are a bad boy aren't you?" purred Fatale grinning broadly.

"So Remy, still worming your way into people's affections with your sleazy charm. Well you can forget about trying any of your cheap tricks with me Cajun," the tones were as cold as ice.

"Merde, Martinique Jason, dis is a pleasant surprise."

Martinique Jason, still beautiful and treacherous as the last time he'd encountered her. She was standing just a few feet away hands on hips, exquisite face marred by smoldering hate in her eyes. Remy found himself afraid to meet her gaze, the memories of the last encounter when he and Logan had fallen into a trap laid by her. She claimed to be the daughter of the original Mastermind and maybe it was true. Certainly she had the same powers of illusion but she was far more powerful than Wyngarde had ever been. It still gave him a chill remembering what she'd done to Arcade and how easily she'd set him and Logan at each others throat. Even as your brain was screaming at you that it was all an illusion you still acted as though it was real.

"I take it that you've met then," asked Fatale somewhat nervously.

Martinique narrowed her eyes but made no reply and Remy suddenly found himself back in the Antarctic. So bitterly cold and desolate, just barren ice as far as the eye could see. He was all alone in the cold, blood seeming frozen in his veins, chilled to his very marrow. Shivering fingers and toes becoming numb, vision blurring, nothing but the cold and the endless white desert. Nothing to do but just lay down and die knowing that he'd at least be warm in hell.

"I think that will be quite enough from you Martinique," snapped an angry voice.

Martinique instantly dropped the illusion and just gaped in open astonishment at McCoy. He'd literally seemed to appear out of thin air. Now he stood looming over her blocking her path to Remy. He was snarling, showing all his sharp fangs and the yellow eyes were ablaze with anger. She gulped retreating back a few steps knowing full well that if he so chose he could snap her like a twig.

"Mastermind nobody is going to harm Remy, he is here as an ally, a friend and I shall have no mercy if anyone does anything to cause him harm. Understand this; anyone who wants a piece of Remy has to go through a piece of me first. Think you can take me dear?"

"Sorry McCoy it won't happen again. If you'll excuse me I think it best if I leave," muttered Martinique.

"That would be the most sensible option."

McCoy's gaze burned into her back until head bowed she disappeared round the corner. Then McCoy was all smiles again as he turned to Remy.

"Well apart from that I trust the tour went well and you've met the rest of the Brotherhood now. Well we've set a room up for you so feel free to go there any time you wish. Anyway I just wondered if you had any more questions."

Remy decided to test just how friendly McCoy really was, just push him a little and see what the limits were. He just hoped that he would be agile enough to get out of the way should he anger Dark Beast with his impertinence. Still he was Gambit and what was life about if not taking risks?

"Oui mon ami, do you shed?"

McCoy simply blinked those yellow eyes and glanced down at his shaggy gray fur. Then he grinned broadly roared with thunderous laughter and gave Remy a pat on the back that nearly knocked him off his feet.

"Very good Remy, I see you are without fear and I respect that. I think you're going to fit in here just fine. By the way the answer is yes but breathe a word of that to anyone and I'll snap your neck," chuckled Dark Beast.

"Oui mon ami, dis Cajun's lips are sealed, thief's honor."


	4. Bonds Forged In Battle

**Bonds Forged In ****Battle******

****

**Hellfire Club**

He'd endured for so long now, over five thousand years and he'd expected to live for thousands more. Now he had to face up to the fact that he Apocalypse, The First One might finally be dying. Over the last few years he'd fought the X-Men many times and on several occasions they'd thought him dead, so had his other enemies such as Stryfe, Cable and Sinister. Indeed on those occasions he'd come close to death but he'd always managed to reach his regeneration chamber and recover. Yet each time a little more was taken out of him and gradually he'd begun to weaken. The last battle with Onslaught had seen him wounded severely and unless he could reach his regeneration chamber he would die a slow lingering death, just gradually weakening and at the same time all the countless centuries of existence would catch up with him. Unfortunately he'd lost the regeneration chamber some time ago, his enemies had seen to that and now Apocalypse would die not a warrior's death but just waste away. This was unacceptable.

En Sabah Nur stumbled as his legs nearly gave way underneath him; he panted desperately trying to fight off the wave of nausea flowing through him. These attacks were getting more frequent now, about three or four times a day now and each time it took longer for it to pass. The pains were constant now and getting worse, from a nagging itch they were now like red hot needles in his spine. So hard to breathe as well, literally having to fight to breathe at times and he could hardly concentrate from the pounding in his head. Using his powers only made the agony that much worse and now even retaining his normal form required too great an effort. He found he could tolerate his condition, make the pain bearable by remaining in this human guise.

"I'm no longer of the strong now, I've become weak, a pathetic dying old man. By my own terms I am no longer worthy to exist but, I don't want to die. I won't die, not after living so long, I can't die," he whispered to himself and for the first time in all his thousands of years of existence, he felt truly afraid.

It was only his utter desperation, knowing that he needed the help of another that had caused him to even consider allying himself with Selene. He knew all too well that he'd be playing a dangerous game as she was most definitely not to be trusted. It hadn't been so long ago that she'd slain most of her fellow Externals and drained their power, taking it for her own use and boosting her power to unprecedented levels. If she suspected any sign of weakness Apocalypse knew that she wouldn't hesitate to do the same with him. Still there had literally been nobody else he could turn to, maybe the X-Men could have saved him but he doubted they'd be prepared to save the life of their worst enemy. Sinister was out of the question, twice Apocalypse had trusted him and twice he'd been betrayed nearly dying each time. He wished now that Candra still lived, she might have helped him but now she was either dead or lost for all eternity. He shivered, wondering whether that was the fate destined for him.

"So many of we immortals have died recently, maybe we were weak and deserved to be winnowed out but still I feel so alone."

Selene smiled as she gazed into the crystal held in her hand; the image of Apocalypse, so lonely and frightened vanished. She had been surprised by the success of her eavesdropping spell but it only served to confirm his weakness. She had picked up his every thought, learnt his pathetic little secret and it sickened her to see just how weak he'd really become. Well she would put him out of his misery sooner or later; when it suited her she would claim his power as her own.

"Don't worry Apocalypse you have one more day to wallow in your misery but soon, very soon you will meet the same fate as Gideon and the others. Then you will have the satisfaction of being winnowed out as the weak should so that the strong like me can become stronger!"

Selene chuckled to herself and then sank back down into the plush cushions of the luxurious four-poster bed. She sighed enjoying the smooth feel of the silken negligee against her skin and she idly let her mind wander. Maybe if Dark Beast survived she would make him her ally, she could do with a new Black King after all and he did have a brilliant mind. She ran her fingers along one of the furs on the bed and wondered what it would be like to stroke that silky gray fur, feel those strong arms wrapping around her and those claws and fangs. Maybe he was like an animal but still he'd make a change from her usual partners and she was always willing to experiment. Then she sighed and shook her head.

"No he probably wouldn't agree to what I'd have in mind. I mean he looks at a beautiful woman and all he thinks about is that she'd make a suitable test subject. Now Remy on the other hand is cute and I'd love to get to know him better,"

She closed her eyes and purred like a cat; hopefully it wouldn't be too long before she got to share the bed with somebody. Until then she would dream.

**McCoy's apartment**

"Well I hope this Bourbon is satisfactory Remy, nothing fancy I know but the best I could come up with at such short notice. Still it should serve adequately to drink a little toast to the newest member of the Brotherhood," 

"Oui mon ami, dis is good Bourbon Random and anyway it just good dat Remy has new family non."

Random grinned and raised his glass in salute. Remy smiled and took a long swallow of the Bourbon as Fatale and Havok also raised their glasses. Remy was finding he was more at home amongst these people, more able to relax and be himself than he'd ever truly felt with the X-Men. These people were like him, not just sycophants to some hopeless dream like Scott or even necessarily as principled and moral as Ororo or Hank. No these people walked the path between the dark and the light, perhaps never entirely being one or the other keeping to the shadows. Remy knew this truth, that the world was shades of gray like the X-Men themselves despite how they'd like to think. 

"Remy just hope dat you don't hold his X-Men past against him," he chuckled.

"Remy I would never leave you alone in the Antarctic, I'd stay with you and help you to keep warm," whispered Fatale with a wink and a grin.

The ensuing laughter quickly died down as Dark Beast entered the room with Mastermind in tow. For a moment Remy wondered if McCoy was angry about them drinking but there was something more on his face. The yellow eyes were narrowed and something about the way his ears twitched, the slight rippling of the fur. He looked tense like a predator as it prepares for the moment of the kill. McCoy sniffed the air and growled a little before speaking.

"I'm afraid the drinking will have to wait till later folks, Martinique's picked up the thought patterns of some enemies real close by and I've just picked up a familiar scent, Sabretooth. They're almost on top on us so we'd better get moving if we want to give our guests a suitable welcome."

**A few minutes later**

"So here we have Sabretooth sending us ahead into danger as a 'scouting element' and when I asked why he didn't go himself or send Feral in, he threatened to rip my throat out. Doesn't he care at all about the fact that we might get hurt sister?" whined Andreas Strucker.

"In a word no, but look on the bright side this means that we get our chance at glory. I don't believe it, there's the Dark Beast all alone and I don't think he's even seen us," exclaimed Andrea.

The Dark Beast looked up and did a very good act of being completely astonished as Fenris joined hands and fired off first Andreas's concussive blast which missed by a wide margin. Fatale had to avoid grinning; everything was going according to plan with her shape-shifting skills easily fooling the two mutants. As the disintegrating burst shot towards her she teleported behind the twins making them think they'd won an easy victory. At the same time Martinique prepared to use one of her illusions for the next phase.

"I don't believe it, we took down McCoy all by ourselves, I bet Sabretooth will be sobbing his socks off that he missed out on the action," the triumphant Andreas let go off his sisters hand to go over and inspect the charred illusionary corpse.

At the same time Martinique created another illusion of invisibility over him while Fatale now took his shape and went over to Andrea. The first inkling the woman had of anything wrong was when Fatale's fist slammed into her jaw. With a sigh one half of Fenris slipped to the ground unconscious.

"Sister, whatever is the matter with you, wait who the hell are you," snapped Andreas as Martinique revealed herself to him.

"I'm your worst nightmare come to life. Now what do you fear Andrea Strucker?" purred Martinique.

With a grin she slipped through his thoughts and sent horrific illusions into his mind, one after the other as he first screamed and then sank into merciful oblivion.

"Well that was easy. Wonder if the others will have more of a challenge," muttered Fatale.

**Elsewhere in McCoy's apartment**

Victor Creed grinned as he heard the sounds of battle fade; he hadn't expected much of Fenris which was why he'd sent them out of his hair. He didn't really care what happened to them and any enemies left, well he could mop those up afterwards. He and Feral could smell Dark Beast and Remy not to far away but unfortunately they had a couple of pests to deal with first. Havok was sending wave after wave of plasma towards them and his first blast had succeeded in singing away a lot of Creed's hair and making him seriously annoyed. Random had morphed his arms and was firing off a stream of his organic bullets. 

"Ya can have the honor of dealing with these two darlin, I'm going ta take care of Remy and McCoy," growled Creed.

"Be glad too," purred Feral.

With a roar she leapt through the air at Havok, twisting to avoid another plasma burst and landing square on his chest knocking him flat on his back. The wind knocked out of him he could only groan as the feline mutant hissed at him and the claws slowly descended towards his face. To his considerable surprise and consternation she then started stroking his hair and purring. Her face moved close to his own and she licked his face with a rough rasping tongue.

"You know Alex you are kind of cute and I am in the mood for a mate, I think you would do very nicely," she purred.

"Uh, I think I'd have preferred it if you wanted to kill me," gulped Alex.

Creed grinned and started striding towards the door, stopping short as Random leapt in front of him at point blank range and then he was literally riddled with organic bullets. Creed simply grinned as the bullets thudded into his flesh, ripping and mangling it, tearing through muscle and bouncing right of the adamantium skeleton. He actually purred enjoying the pain and loving the look of panic on Random's face as the wounds literally closed up right before his eyes.

"Word of advice bub, bullets ain't any good if yer opponent has an adamantium skeleton, all ya do is ta make him mad. Now let's see what ya had fer breakfast," growled Creed.

A slash of his claws drew a gout of blood from Random's side and sneering Creed stepped past the wounded mutant. Time to finish him off later once the job was done. Remy and McCoy were waiting for him and he was going to love the kill.

"I'll keep that in mind next time, if I don't bleed to death first," whispered Random as he clapped a hand to his wound.

**A few minutes later**

"Keep moving Remy, agility is the one advantage we have over him, keep your distance and use your charged cards and leave the close range fighting to me. I'll follow the example of Mohammed Ali, float like a butterfly and sting like a bee."

Those had been Dark Beast's words and they'd followed the plan only for McCoy to get a rather nasty surprise as he landed his first punch and nearly broke his fingers. Creed had simply grinned as the blow that would have shattered his ribcage just left a bruise. He'd taken advantage of McCoy's surprise and claimed first blood, slashing through the fur and into the flesh of his enemy's forearm. Now he was pausing to lick the blood from his fingers.

"Mighty sweet and tasty shaggy, I'm going ta enjoy killing ya; I'll skin ya alive in front of yer new pal. Then Remy you and I are going ta get up close and personal boy. Yer going ta wish ya had frozen ta death in Antarctica."

"Merde, Remy not afraid of you kitty cat, see how you like de cards," sneered Remy flinging three in quick succession.

Creed growled as they exploded right in his face temporarily blinding him and allowing McCoy a chance to recover. A fist slammed with the force of a sledgehammer straight into his solar plexus. Any normal human would have been killed instantly by that blow and even Creed nearly went down.

"I see I'll just stick to areas not protected by bone Creed. Poor baby, I expect that really hurt," snarled McCoy as Creed staggered back doubled up in pain.

A screaming Feral rushing in with coat ablaze before diving out of the window causing a momentary distraction. Then a snarling, enraged Sabretooth was charging them, Remy was knocked flying by a blow of Creed's fist. McCoy snarled too and the two bestial mutants met head on slashing with claw and fang. McCoy had the advantage here at close quarters where his superior strength could come into play. Grappling with Sabretooth he tried to find a nerve cluster or pressure point or alternatively some other soft and vulnerable areas like the throat or groin. A good solid blow would disable Creed long enough for him to get his hands around his throat. Asphyxiation should be enough to do the trick. Unfortunately Creed was just too much for him to handle in this enraged state, claws and fangs ripped through fur and into flesh again and again. Minor wounds each time but gradually they took their toll. Grinning triumphantly Creed got McCoy by the throat in one hand while grabbing the still semi-conscious Remy's throat with his free hand.

"Hey two fer the price of one, first I'll choke ya both ta death and then I'll rip out yer hearts and eat em, then I'll gut ya and tear off yer heads fer Selene."

"I-I'd l-look behind y-you f-first," rasped McCoy as he gasped for breath.

"Say what," snarled Creed catching the familiar scent just too late.

Three adamantium claws slammed into his back slipping between adamantium bones and deep into his guts. With a last defiant snarl, Creed staggered back, stumbled, fell and lay still.

"Ya know bub, ya might have adamantium laced bones, but they don't do a thing ta protect yer guts. Guess ya learned that now didn't ya," growled Logan gazing at his bloodied claws.

"Stars and garters, what on earth is that," snarled McCoy.

Mountjoy had stepped out of Creed; the feral was too badly wounded to be much use at the moment. Luckily for him Mountjoy would finish the job. Smiling he waved lazily and stepped towards Remy, ready to absorb the mutant into him, gain his powers and finish off the rest. Then he yelped as a plasma burst scorched his shoulder. Clutching his wound he turned to see a glaring Alex backed up by Fatale, Mastermind and a bandaged up Random. Glancing from them to the snarling McCoy and the gleaming adamantium talons of Logan he made his choice.

"You win this round but this is only the beginning," spat Mountjoy.

Creed groaned and began to stir so Mountjoy absorbed the mutant into himself before making his escape through the window. The others were too taken aback to try and stop him. 

_Yer a coward, ya should have stayed ta fight, snarled the thoughts of Creed,_

"Discretion is the better part of valor and he who fights and runs away lives to fight another day," hissed Mountjoy.

**McCoy's apartment**

Dark Beast grinned revealing all his fangs and holding out his hand turned to Logan.

"Logan I'd like to thank you for the timely save, you have my gratitude. Oh stars and garters, there is no need for this," he sighed heavily as two adamantium claws were placed on either side of his neck.

"Now bub unless ya want ta try fer three why don't ya tell me what yer doing with Remy" growled Logan.


	5. Division Of Loyalty

**Division of Loyalty**

****

**McCoy's Apartment**

"You get a real kick out of doing this don't you Logan?" muttered McCoy.

Nobody was daring to make a move all knowing that if they twitched so much as a muscle, the Dark Beast would be the proud owner of an impromptu tracheotomy. It seemed that Logan didn't find McCoy's sarcastic comment in the least bit amusing as he growled deep in his throat and extended the middle claw, pressing it lightly against the furry throat. The adamantium lightly pricked the skin and a single drop of blood showed crimson on the gleaming metal. As McCoy's yellow eyes blinked in sudden fear and Logan grinned broadly, wolfishly.

"Now shaggy yer going ta be a good boy and not make any more of ya wise-ass remarks or yer going ta die. Yer treading on thin ice as it so don't give me an excuse, just tell me what I want ta know and maybe, just maybe I'll spare yer life,"

"Well when a man's holding sharp metal to your throat it tends to loosen the tongue and promote honesty so I'll tell you this. Remy has chosen to join me of his own free will and he isn't being coerced in any way, shape or form. I simply offered him a home, a family and a purpose, the things the X-Men gave him until they cruelly abandoned him to a slow death in Antarctica. Having nobody else he owed loyalties too Remy accepted,"

"Oui mon ami, dat is de truth," 

Logan glared deep into the yellow eyes and then looked into those red on black eyes, now both McCoy and Remy were extremely devious but Logan was good at rooting out lies. As far as he could tell they were speaking the truth, anyway a man of McCoy's intellect would have known better than to lie to him when his life would be forfeit for doing so. For a moment he considered extending the claw further, doing the world a favor by ridding it off the sick bloodthirsty monster that was Dark Beast. No he couldn't kill the man in cold blood, he might be a killer but he wasn't a murderer. Logan retracted his claws and stepped back, McCoy nearly falling to his knees as the tension in the room turned to relief.

"Yeah I didn't agree ta what my friends did; we shouldn't have left ya behind like that. Yeah ya did wrong and ya hid it from us but we should have forgiven ya, I mean yer crime's nothing compared ta some of the things I've done. I just wanted ta make sure ya were safe Remy, wanted ta look out fer ya, even if nobody else cared. Ya might not have been my best buddy but ya were a friend and I wouldn't abandon ya," whispered Logan and for once his tone was almost tender.

"Nice to see that at least one X-Men isn't hypocritical and still believes in forgiveness and redemption. You still seek to protect your friend as well and that I do admire. Logan I have no quarrel with you, let's shake hands shall we and agree to a truce eh," McCoy thrust out his hand.

Logan just stared at the large gray furred hand for almost a minute but in the end he shook. McCoy applied just a little pressure and Logan was reminded just how strong the man was it seemed there wasn't any malice intended just that this was a firm handshake. The Dark Beast was smiling now, the effect slightly marred by his sharp canines and unusually Logan couldn't sense any deceit in the eyes. Still better not to trust him entirely, McCoy despite his bestial looks was probably one of the most intelligent men alive. Logan was smart enough to know that and to be careful, trying to match your wits against McCoy was about as smart as putting your hand in an alligator's mouth.

"You are welcome to come and join us for a while Logan, maybe to set your mind at ease that I intend Remy no harm. You may also have my assurances that I have no desire for further conflict with the X-Men unless they give me course. Unlike some of your enemies I don't pursue foolish vendettas that I have no chance of winning. If Scott Summers stays out of my way I'll stay out of his."

"Maybe I'll take ya up on yer generous offer McCoy. However I'm going ta tell em about yer return Remy, I reckon they deserve ta know ya still alive, Ororo and Rogue have been worried sick about ya. Rogue's never been able ta forgive herself fer abandoning ya; she's left now ta try ta find peace. Are ya sure yer not coming back?" asked Logan looking Remy in the eyes.

"Non mon ami, de X-Men's dream has never really been Remy's, Remy know dat dere is only shades of gray and dat de dream of peace while nice is not dat likely. Remy afraid also dat while he understand de anger, he cannot forgive dat de woman dat he loved left him to die, tell Rogue dat dere can be no forgiveness and Remy is sorry dat dis is so. Though Logan mon ami, you are de one dat I can forgive s'il vous plait?"

Remy's head was bowed; the red on black eyes closed and his voice low, almost trembling as though he was having to fight back tears. Logan patted him on the shoulder nodded once and turned to leave, pausing suddenly as he was interrupted by McCoy's polite cough. Growling a little under his breath he turned and frowned as McCoy beckoned him forward. The gray furred man smiled and whispered so quietly that even Logan had to strain to hear it.

"You may not know this but Remy did regret his decision at the time and tried to atone. He could do little but he did manage to save one little Morlock girl, her name was Sarah but you know her as Marrow. Tell her them this, that Remy was the one to save her. Yes I've always been fond of little Marrow; I was the one who blessed her little crusade just as I fully approve what she does now. Well goodbye Logan, I expect you'll give the X-Men a lot to think about."

"Yer right bub. Be seeing ya Remy," growled Logan. He turned and walked out of the room, half expecting the others to attack him but he was allowed to leave unchallenged. 

"Remy going to take some air mes amis," muttered the Cajun. McCoy smiled and waved him off.

Scratching his furry chin Dark Beast pondered his next move. The obvious thing would be to find more information about there new enemy and fortunately the Strucker twins would probably be only too willing to tell them after a little persuasion. He knew just the person for the job.

"Martinique would you be a dear and have a little chat with Fenris, dig deep and find out everything. Do it any way you like."

"It will be my pleasure," purred Mastermind, a chilling smile playing on her lips.

"Excellent," growled McCoy. Nodding in satisfaction he decided he'd go and join Remy, it was time that they did a little bonding.

**Nearby rooftop, a little later**

Remy and McCoy were standing on the rooftop both rather tired at the moment from that grueling battle with Sabretooth. Normally just leaping from roof to roof, scrabbling up a wall or two would have been effortless for beings with their agility. As it was they were both rather out of breath. Still Remy had been impressed by McCoy's sheer grace as he'd turned to see him following the exact same course. Actually Remy knew McCoy would normally be even faster and more agile than he was, just that his wounds were slowing him down. Still the view was well worth their effort gazing out upon the bustling New York cityscape with the streets full of traffic and people all in the usual frantic rush of everyday urban life, going about their petty lives. Over in the distance Remy could spot a familiar red and blue figure swinging from building to building, just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man on his way to stop another crime. Superheroes were another part of everyday life and nobody really took any notice unless it was something really major like Onslaught.

Remy chose instead now to take a good look at McCoy, just see if he could get his measure and not just think of him as being Hank's evil twin. Actually when you got to know him there were certain habits they had in common, the use of the phrase 'stars and garters', the wit and humor in their speech even if a little more sarcastic and ironic in McCoy's case and the frequent consumption of Twinkies. In a way Dark Beast represented what Hank might have, could have become and like Creed McCoy was Hank's dark reflection. Both he and Creed represented what there mirrors could have become if they'd lost the humanity. Just another example that the world was never black and white just shades of gray.

The thing that struck Remy was despite having the same sort of apelike build as Hank, McCoy brought to mind something far more sinister than a gorilla, a werewolf perhaps or some other old legend. The fur was the main thing, gray rather than blue and coarse looking although just as soft to the touch as Hanks, not that you'd want to stroke him. It was surprising as well just how large the man appeared seeming to loom over Remy even though he was a couple of inches shorter. Like Hank he was bulky, three hundred plus pounds of solid muscle and despite the bulk he moved gracefully like a predator. Yes he definitely looked more lupine than simian, the sharp canines still slightly visible even with his mouth closed, the claws on his fingers and toes, the little spines on his shoulders and the gleaming yellow eyes. The hair was different from Hank's as well, grown long and shaggy to his shoulders, muttonchops nearly as impressive as Logan's and only his beard seemed neatly trimmed. Still Remy thought, maybe personal grooming isn't as big a priority when you're a mad scientist. 

_Still the man does have a certain presence, even beauty perhaps in the same way that one can admire a tiger or wolf's beauty, perfect killing machines. He might be an intellectual but he's a lethal fighter probably my equal almost as deadly as Sabretooth. If he'd been looking to kill me the first time he could well have succeeded, speed, agility, intelligence, maybe I come close but he's got the edge, strength definitely goes to him. His senses are sharp as well, hearing, smell, sight, touch sharper than mine. Think I envy him though, n'est ce pas, he doesn't have my good looks and charming personality! He's what maybe fifty or older but he's like Cable or __Logan__, he just gets meaner with age. Best to be careful matching wits with him too, he's as devious as I am. Merde, why is it that I find myself admiring this guy? He's a dangerous man but then so am I, maybe that's enough._

"Remy surprised dat you kept up so well mon ami, considering dese wounds," said Remy pointing to where blood still showed wetly against Dark Beast's fur.

"Oh I heal surprisingly quickly Remy and most of these are not as bad as they look. A day or two and I'll be fine. Then I'll really show you what I can do," purred Dark Beast grinning broadly.

_You're still so young dear boy but already you're magnificent, I doubt you'd believe that I could feel well almost fatherly towards you. Perhaps it's because I can see you as an equal, so good to have someone whose intelligence and wits are a match for my own. Such potential power as well, a shame that it was spiraling out of control and had to be curtailed by Sinister but don't you worry Remy, I can enhance you slowly if that's what you want. Then we'll see just how strong you really are, strong enough perhaps to rid us of our mutual enemy? I must admit to a certain satisfaction to have you by my side, what a blow for the X-Men that the one they turned away may become one of their bitterest foes. How will __Essex__ feel when he discovers that his golden boy now works with me? No Remy you have a home now, a family and a purpose. Like Emma Frost I've brought you under my protection and all I ask in return is that you will be my ally for now and perhaps in time a friend or even a son._

"You know Remy looking at the humans going about their mundane lives so little realizing that the world shall belong to us the mutants, homo sapiens superior and not them. I find I don't hate them, I mean does the wolf hate the deer? No I pity them Remy, they fear us because they know the truth, the rule of evolution is the survival of the fittest and the price for failure is extinction."

McCoy smiled and put his arm around Remy's shoulder in an avuncular manner. With his other hand he waved in the air indicating the city below.

"Well Remy, we're free to pursue any dreams we want now, to do anything we want to do, the only limit is just how you're prepared to go. Let me ask you though, are you angry with the X-Men Remy, do you want payback?"

"Oui Hank, Remy not wish dat de X-Men pay in blood but dey deserve to suffer for what deir hypocrisy, and dat dey abandoned one of deir own. Remy already have an idea dat might appeal to you,"

McCoy listened intently to Remy's plan, gave a broad grin and chuckled. Yes he'd enjoy it very much indeed.

**Hellfire Club**

"No Creed I don't blame you for the failure, after all you almost won, and it wasn't your fault that Logan showed up when he did. No I can forgive you for you have done nothing to displease me, not like Feral and Mountjoy who even now are repenting," purred Selene.

Creed listened to the screams coming far below and even he shuddered to think of the punishments they were suffering at the hands of Blackheart. Even he felt just a little disturbed by Selene sometimes.

"I still feel that I let ya down Selene and ya know I'd be willing ta do anything ta make it up ta ya," he growled.

Selene smiled at him and her hand slipped down the front of his shirt, caressing his chest. Crooking a finger she gestured him towards her bedroom, smiling invitingly. Well Creed would be only too happy to 'apologize' to her the way she had in mind. After all it's what he'd wanted all along.

"We shall spend an enjoyable evening together then you will rest and recuperate. Then you'll have a second chance and this time I have more suitable help in mind. Please me Creed and you'll be well on your way to becoming my Black King," she smiled and then gave a little sigh.

"It's such a pity that Andrea and Andreas aren't here as I'd love the pleasure of killing them myself."

"Don't ya worry darlin, I just bet ya that right now they're wishing they're dead," chuckled Creed.

**Xavier Institute of Higher Learning**

The pleasure at the news of Remy's return had soon turned to dismay and anger that he now seemed to have joined the enemy. Scott Summers had excused himself, his voice tight and controlled and once outside in the corridor they'd heard a howl of anguish. He'd been doing his best to lead the X-Men now that Xavier was gone but things had been so hard recently. Psylocke was sadly missed having sacrificed her telepathy to defeat the Shadow King once and for all, Maggot with them for a short time but gone now too, having joined Generation X. Rogue as well leaving out of guilt for abandoning the man she loved to die and to try and find herself. Logan's announcement that he'd be leaving temporarily to check that Remy would be safe had not gone down well at all. Jean had tried to persuade him to stay but he'd simply growled and muttered something about 'he was right damn it' and had left.

"I hate to admit it Scott but I don't blame Remy. We failed him Scott, we were hypocritical at best, we are about second chances after all and while grave Remy's crimes are as nothing compared to those of some of our members. We've forgiven Marrow after all and we offered Sabretooth redemption. Can any of us truly say we're pure, Rogue, Havok, Polaris, Psylocke, Angel and even Colossus have at one time been an enemy. Wolverine and Marrow killed many before they joined us, stars and garters, we failed him Scott and that's something I'll always feel guilty before," 

"Maybe you're right Hank, however its plain that Remy's not interested in our forgiveness or why would he have joined the enemy. No he's nothing but a traitor, an enemy and sadly we'll have to treat him that way," muttered Scott.

"A saying comes to mind old friend, the worst enemy can be the one you turned away," whispered Hank gently and patted Scott on the shoulder knowing that Cyclops too felt guilt and shame.

Ororo was crying now, huddled in a corner and just quietly sobbing.

"By the goddess, if I'd found him first maybe I could have persuaded him to return as I persuaded him to join us before. Oh Remy I forgave you long ago, I just hope one day you can forgive us for abandoning you."

**Logan****'s room**

"I wanted ya ta know this darlin, that Remy was the one who saved ya life in the Morlock tunnels. Now are ya sure about this, that ya want ta come and see him. Just ya be careful of Dark Beast, ya don't want ta end up in his clutches again, not now that ya got yer home with the X-Men,"

Marrow scowled and pulled out an annoying piece of bone that was protruding from her scalp. Absently she began digging under her fingernails with it. She'd never really felt at home with the X-Men especially not Storm. Now she was angry with them, Dark Beast was right, they were hypocrites preaching forgiveness but when they were the ones who were hurt they would just abandon a member. They'd taken her in, forgiven her crimes when they were far more monstrous than Remy's. How could Rogue save the man she loved from a quick death in a collapsing building then abandon him in the Antarctic without even a shirt to suffer a slow death from hunger and cold? No she wanted to see Dark Beast; maybe she should join his team instead of the X-Men. At least she knew that he liked her not like the X-Men.

"Please Logan I want to do this,"

"Well alright if that's what ya want. Flamin hell, Scott's going ta want my blood fer this," sighed Logan. 

]

Still he'd always found it hard to resist a teenage girl looking at him with puppy dog eyes, even if she did have pink hair and bones growing randomly all over her body. Sarah smiled sweetly at him and Logan smiled back. Oh to hell with it, how could he resist that smile?

"Thanks Wolvie," 

"Yer welcome darlin; now let's get out of here before Cyke gets his panties in a twist."


	6. New Friends, New Enemies

**New Friends, New Enemies**

****

**McCoy's Apartment**

Martinique did a double take when she saw McCoy come in through the door, not that his entrance was unexpected of course. She'd called him after successfully extracting the requested information from the Strucker twins; it was just that he looked different. With that thick coat of fur he normally didn't bother with shirts particularly not black T-shirts as tight as the one he was wearing and well jeans again were unusual. She would perhaps have admired the way that they showed off his muscles but the fur was too big a distraction, blue was now among the gray and spreading even as she watched. McCoy noticed her interest and grinned.

"Before you ask, I'm dressed this way as part of a plan Remy has suggested requiring my posing as my goodly alter ego. As for the fur, well this is courtesy of a little gene therapy, put simply it alters the pigmentation of hair follicles and over the course of the next couple of hours I'll be completely blue. The effect should slowly reverse itself over the next day or two, much simpler than a dye job and I don't need to worry about sudden downpours."

He held out his hand close to her face and for a few seconds she watched the individual hairs changing color.

"Fascinating, well you'll be pleased to know that your earlier conclusions were correct. The Hellfire Club is behind it, apparently they were hired by Selene to assassinate you and that she's planning something major, as in apocalyptic end of the world type stuff. Aside from that they know little of value,"

"I thought as much. You wouldn't happen to have an electric razor or something handy would you, I reckon I'll need a trim,"

A few minutes later a much neater McCoy was admiring his now neatly trimmed sideburns and shorter haircut and nodding gently as Martinique finished relating her findings. Not as much information as he'd have liked but as much as he'd have expected low level players like Fenris to have been told, it would have to do for now. Now the question was whatever he was going to do with Fenris, killing them wouldn't really be worth the bother. Perhaps he could send them back slightly damaged to send a message of his own.

"You say that Andrea and Andreas suffered some unfortunate side effects, you wouldn't mind giving me a little look would you dear?"

"Certainly not McCoy, I'll just psi-link us both to the hapless pair who are now locked in a couple of my more horrific illusions, trust me you'll enjoy the show."

_Andrea was screaming as she fell of the cliff, down, down towards the rocks far below knowing that she'd be torn to pieces on impact. Yet they seemed to be getting no closer even though she must have been falling for hours now. Was she going to be falling for all eternity or would her fall come a sudden and lethal stop any second now? All she could do was scream and scream all the way down._

_He was alone, all alone in the pitch black darkness of the tiny cell, yet not alone. He was bound so tightly that he could hardly breathe yet alone move, the gag pulled tightly across his mouth and the blindfold drawn across his eyes. He could hear the skittering of the tiny claws though, the eager little squeaks and he knew they were coming. In the darkness the rats scurried forwards eager for their meal._

"Oh how utterly delicious," purred McCoy licking his lips. He winced slightly as one of his wounds twanged.

"Would you mind just giving my arm a rub Marti? Ah thanks that's much better," he sighed as gentle fingers began to stroke the fur.

Now he made the final touches to his disguise, clawed fingers delicately placed the blue contact lenses in his eyes and his transformation into the bouncing blue beast was almost complete.

"Well stars and garters, I think you're the real McCoy," chuckled Marti.

"Oh very droll my dear, I've heard that joke before far too many times."

**Hellfire Club**

Apocalypse was thankful for the relative opulence of the Great Hall of the Inner Circle. Given Selene's hedonistic nature the place was bedecked by all manner of tapestries, portraits, drapes and cushions. As acting Black King of the Inner Circle he got to sit on the comfortable throne at Selene's right hand. Though it might have seemed he was lolling at ease the truth was that this was the only way to get any relief at all from his constant pain. To try and take his mind off the pain he focused his attention on the various tapestries and paintings nearby. They were magnificent works of art and would have been truly beautiful save for their content. They displayed scenes of such brutal and gratuitous torture and violence or erotic and pornographic scenes of such explicit nature that even he felt faintly repulsed by them. Most of them featured various forms of demons usually torturing or copulating with humans, an indication that nowadays the Hellfire Club more literally lived up to it's name.

"Ya know Poccy, that one yer lookin' at right now, that's my favorite too. The one where ya got that demon ripping out the frail's heart, I done that myself a time or two," growled Creed making an attempt at friendly conversation.

"You have the temerity to attempt small talk with me; you think that I would deign to talk to a lowly animal like you Creed? I suggest you cease lest I lose my patience and crush you like a gnat where you stand," rumbled Apocalypse feeling somewhat sick at heart. Creed had been making various bloodthirsty comments the last half hour and it had all gotten a little much.

"Oh well if ya want ta be like that. Hey Fitzroy which one do ya like the best?"

Apocalypse was thankful that Sabretooth hadn't tried to call his bluff because in truth he just wouldn't have the strength to do it, not without Selene realizing just how weak he really was. Forgetting the feral for now he turned to the more pleasant company of Madelyn Pryor. Taking another sip of champagne he complimented her on her fine dress receiving a pleasant smile in return. This was one thing he found he did enjoy; strange that the simple pleasures of conversation had seemed so irrelevant before. It had been so long, so many centuries, millennia since he had considered other mutants and humans anything more that wheat from which he would separate the chaff. If he was to die perhaps he would rediscover what it meant to be truly human now that he was as weak as they were. Maybe he'd even discover that there were things he'd missed.

"So En Sabah Nur how are you enjoying this party? I know I'd prefer it without the boorish company of Creed but still he's little more than a mindless animal. So interesting thought to learn that like me McCoy is a refugee from another time line and one in which you ruled, an Age of Apocalypse eh, what a fascinating notion," quipped Fitzroy.

"So shall an Age of Apocalypse come to pass on this earth," Apocalypse spoke the words with feigned confidence and arrogance knowing too well that Fitzroy was utterly loyal to Selene; any slip would be reported back to his mistress.

Selene suddenly clapped her hands and all heads turned to face her. Smiling she stood and pointed to the doorway, evidently her expected guest had arrived; the help that she'd promised Creed. A tall man, his burly frame filling his tuxedo to capacity strode confidently into the room evidently unfazed by the presence of one of Selene's attendant demons beside him. Madelyn Pryor smiled at him and went over, politely the Native American kissed her hand and allowed her to take his arm as she led him towards Selene.

"May I present Thomas Fireheart or as he prefers to be known, the Puma. He should provide the solution to our little Dark Beast problem," 

"Hah, he ain't nothing like a puma, more like prey," sneered Creed contemptuously.

Puma snarled and then transformed, bursting out of his tuxedo revealing a simpler red costume underneath and a necklace of teeth around his neck. Canines lengthened, sandy fur grew all over his body, claws protruded from fingers and he grew in height and musculature. Growling he sprang halfway across the room landing beside the astonished Creed, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him straight off the ground. Creed stared into the glinting feline eyes and for once truly empathized with the way his victims felt.

"Is this better?" growled Puma.

"As you can see he's perfect for the job, faster, stronger and even more agile than McCoy. Plus he's a dedicated assassin and also honorable, he'll be only too happy to get rid of a person as truly malicious and evil as Dark Beast. Plus he's yours to command," Madelyn winked at Selene and gave her a knowing grin.

"Oh yes he's magnificent," purred Selene and Puma flattered, did a little purring of his own.

**Somewhere in ****New York City******

"Ah'm glad yah decided tah tag along with me sugah, ah guess ah'd feel a lot lonelier without yah Nate. Ah just wish ah could tell Remy how sorry I am fer leaving him like that. I just don't know if he would find in himself tah forgive me," sighed Rogue.

Nate Grey nodded; he remembered when he'd still been new to this world, believed himself to still be in the hellish alternate universe he'd been born in. Rogue had been the first X-Man to reach out to him, the first he could trust. She'd helped him and become a friend when he needed one the most, now it was only fair that he helped her when she needed him. He could read her mind easily, find the answer she needed to hear, the one that would give her reassurance and comfort.

"Rogue, Remy loves you and he would forgive you. You've got to forgive yourself first though, you know you made a mistake and you regret it. You've got to let go of the guilt or how can you expect anyone to forgive you when you haven't forgiven yourself?"

"That's the problem sugah; ah don't know if I can forgive myself for leaving him tah die."

**Xavier Institute of Higher Learning, the grounds**

Scott went over the current roster of X-Men in his head, himself, Jean, Beast, Storm, Cannonball, and Iceman. Now that Wolverine and Marrow gone, doubtlessly to join up with Dark Beast and his Brotherhood that left him with six X-Men, not nearly enough to stand against that group, half of whom were former allies including his own brother. Hank had contacted Cecilia Reyes though and had managed to persuade her to return while he'd put in a call to Muir Island and Nightcrawler, Colossus and Shadowcat had happily agreed to return home. Still a war against Dark Beast was going to be a long and bloody affair especially if Gambit and Wolverine, two of the deadliest X-Men were fighting with him.

Scott was surprised how much he found himself hating the man. It wasn't as though he was the most powerful mutant enemy; Magneto, Sinister and Apocalypse were far more powerful. No it was because he'd done something no other enemy had been audacious enough to try, kidnapping and replacing a member of the team. He'd been among them for so long with nobody suspecting anything amiss, hell Scott even shared a drink with the man. To think as well that Jean had confided in him, hugged him when she needed comfort thinking it was the old Hank she knew and loved made Scott's blood boil. He could also never forgive what McCoy had done to Hank or his brother Alex. His part in the Onslaught crisis, his part in Gene Nation's atrocities, his cruel and heartless experiments on countless innocents, all were reason enough to destroy him.

"I'm going to hunt you down McCoy and I swear you're going to pay for your crimes. If it comes to I'm going to put you down like the rabid dog you are. Nobody takes my X-Men away from me without suffering the consequences," snarled Scott surprised at his own anger.

A whoop, the sound of mocking applause caused him to turn just as a wave of plasma hit him square in the chest without leaving a mark.

"What the heck, Alex brother?"

"Got it in one Scotty boy, do you really think you're going to succeed in taking down Dark Beast, a 'quixotic and foolhardy venture' is what he'd call it, me I'd just say you're full of hot air just like you've always been. I bet it really bugs you that like me Remy have ultimately chosen his way instead of your foolish dreams."

Alex was grinning wildly and Scott sighed, he had to try and get through to his brother.

"Listen Alex you've got to fight it, he must be controlling your mind still. The brother I know is a good man; he'd never willingly side with evil, not like this."

"Scott all my life my destiny's been controlled by others, the Living Monolith, Sinister, Cameron Hodge, Dark Beast, Xavier and yourself to name a few. Scott for the first time in my life, I'm truly myself and I've chosen my path. I'm just sorry you find it so difficult to accept that this is the way I am," he shook his head almost regretfully.

"Still it's because I'm your brother that I'm warning you to stay out of our way. McCoy's not interested in fighting you but while he won't start a fight he'll finish it and he won't be nearly as nice as I would be. I'm telling you this and it's your first and last warning so think carefully before starting something you can't finish. Goodbye brother, we'll have to do this again sometime,"

With a mocking wave Alex turned his back and walked away, never looking back.

"You're wrong brother, dead wrong because I'm starting the fight and I'm finishing it."

**McCoy's apartment**

"Ya know Remy, I reckon yer new buddy's are a little frightened of me, sensible of them," growled Logan taking a sip of his beer.

"Oui mon ami, you made quite de impression on dem, McCoy thinks dat you'll fit in fine. He'll be back later by de way, don't worry he's not going to harm anyone s'il vous plait. Remy suppose dat Scott and de others aren't too happy about me?"

"Yer right Remy, Hank and Ororo are really upset and Scott's practically given himself a cardiac arrest. I do have someone who wanted ta meet ya, 'cause ya see McCoy told me about yer saving Marrow when ya tried ta make up fer yer mistakes. I think she'd like ta thank ya personally," Logan gave Remy an easy grin.

Fatale chose that moment to teleport into the room with Marrow beside her. Sarah for once seemed rather shy and hesitant, wanting to go over to Remy but at the same time reluctant. Finally she went over to him and kissed him, just once on the cheek.

"That's to thank you Remy,"

"You're welcome chere, Remy see dat you don't hate him. Dat is good oui?"

Sarah smiled at him again. Logan sighed and shook his head, Jubilee and Kitty had used to look at him that way and it was obvious that Remy's handsome looks weren't lost on Sarah. The very fact that he could look at her and not be repulsed by all those bones sticking through the skin counted for a lot with her. Those red on black eyes didn't usually reveal much but there was a tenderness in them, maybe they could be good for each other, help each other to forgive themselves for the crimes of the past, help each other to look in their hearts and find the light there hidden in the shadow. Logan hoped that would be the case.

"You can see it can't you Logan, I think she's got a crush on him. Do you think I ought to be jealous?" asked Fatale half-teasingly.

"Ya can do whatever ya like Fatale, me I'm going ta finish my beer," growled Logan. He certainly wasn't going to be all sentimental in front of the likes of her.

"You know Logan, those muttonchops are kinda sexy," purred Fatale.

Logan growled again determined to ignore her flirting.

**Trish Tilby's office**

"I trust that you can forgive me my unwarranted intrusion and I am feeling extreme contrition for my lamentable omission of contacting you prior to my arrival. This was a spur of the moment decision,"

Trish smiled at McCoy, she had been somewhat surprised to find Hank waiting for her behind the desk, surprised but not displeased. Instead she just admired the way the T-shirt showed off his muscles and if there was just the slightest hint of gray amid the blue fur or a feral glint in those eyes she didn't notice it. Instead she went over and sat on the desk, just ruffling his fur with her fingers, just as soft as usual. She did raise an eyebrow when he shut his eyes and purred blissfully, usually he wouldn't react as strongly as this, it was almost as if he was unused to this type of attention.

"Are you alright Hank?"

"Forgive me but I've been feeling rather tense recently, I guess I'm just feeling a little wild maybe in need of relaxing. Stars and garters, I just found myself thinking of you and how much I love you, I just had to come and see you Trish. Please say that you don't mind?" he was pleading now.

"Of course I don't mind fuzz-ball. Now you say you're feeling rather wild and guess what so am I. Now why don't we……….." she leant and whispered in his ear.

McCoy grinned broadly, yes he was going to enjoy Remy's plan very much indeed.

****

****

****


	7. Sweet Little Lies

**Sweet Little Lies**

****

**Trish Tilby's office**

Dark Beast had to admit that he'd never have thought of Remy's plan, instead he'd have simply killed Trish. Killed her just like all those other friends and acquaintances of Hank's. One more death of a woman that Hank loved dearly might well have been enough to break him and McCoy would have enjoyed the murder. This however was likely to hurt Hank just as much and he was enjoying himself immensely. Yes Remy's plan, to disguise himself as Hank, visit Trish in her office and pretend to be him that he would have thought of. Telling her how much he'd been thinking of her, flirting with her while at the same time seeming vulnerable and in need of comfort. That he wouldn't have thought off. The kiss had seemed to come naturally, he pictured Emma Frost in her mind and that made it easy.

He didn't force her, let her make the first moves and he acted like a perfect gentleman. He knew this wouldn't be rape, he'd be gentle, tender, just like Hank himself, let her choose it and make it as pleasurable as possible for her. He'd pretended mild shock at her suggestion, let her slowly talk him into it and in the end he'd shrugged his massive shoulders and agreed.

"Are you sure that this is what you want Trish?" he'd asked her that many times.

"Yes I am Hank," had been the reply every time.

In the end he was just holding her, cradling her gently in his arms as she sighed with pleasure and very gently stroked the soft blue fur. McCoy had surprised himself with how easy it came to him being gentle, tender. He'd thought of the only woman he'd ever felt tender towards Emma Frost, imagined that Trish was her and it had come so easily. Evidently Trish had also enjoyed it as she gave him a spontaneous and rather passionate kiss, she seemed surprised so obviously she seldom kissed the real Hank like this. Well that made it even better; he'd wanted the experience to be as pleasurable as possible for her.

McCoy couldn't resist a grin; oh this was going to break Hank's heart when he found out. It must be so much worse to find that the woman you love has slept with a monster and never realized the difference, never mind enjoyed the experience so much. Far crueler than simply killing her, yes he could have killed her, could kill her now but he wouldn't. Instead after putting his clothes back on he embraced her again very gently and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"I'm afraid I'll have to get back now dear but I'm glad we had this time together Trish. Perhaps you could give me a call later and we could maybe arrange to do lunch together?"

"I'd love that Hank; you know I think that was the best we've ever had together. You're so gentle and tender, you really know how to make a woman feel loved," she was smiling.

"I'm glad you think so, goodbye Trish."

Smiling he adjusted his image inducers and walked out the office door, Trish's last loving gaze leaving him feeling somewhat warm and fuzzy inside. If she only knew the truth, still she'd never know how close she might have come to death that day. Better for her sake to let her believe the sweet little lie that the man she loved had paid her a surprise visit. Sooner or later Hank would know the truth and it would break him. McCoy smiled, really everybody was a winner, Remy got a little payback on the X-Men, he got to hurt Hank and Trish had just spent a very pleasant half hour.

"Well curse my stars and garters, I really am a bad boy," chuckled Hank.

**A rooftop not too far away**

Rogue was alone now and she could finally let the tears come with no one around to see her grief. Nate had offered to stay around but she'd lied saying that she was fine and that he didn't need to stay with her. He'd sensed the lie of course but nevertheless he'd respected her wishes and left her. He wouldn't be too far away though, he'd come running if he sensed she needed him but he also knew she needed time to come to terms with things on her own. She would come to terms with it wouldn't she? She had turned back regretting her decision after she'd left him but she'd seen no sign of him. She even thought she'd heard his voice in her head telling her to leave him that he didn't want to be saved. Had it been though that he'd already collapsed, she just hadn't looked for him hard enough and was the voice just something her imagination had constructed to try and ease her guilty conscience? It was strange that her guilt seemed to have been growing recently, and the feeling that Remy had somehow escaped and returned but that he'd changed. 

"Oh Remy ah'm sorry and ah think ah'll always be sorry fer the rest of mah life. If I never see yah again, even when I'm old and gray ah'm going tah miss yah and I reckon ah 'll cry mahself tah sleep every night with mah guilt."

If she closed her eyes she could still see him, those red on black eyes glittering and that easy grin of his. He'd always claimed to love her but she'd never been able to bring herself to entirely believe him. She knew he could lie, tell you what you wanted to hear, charm you with that gaze of his and beguile you with pretty words. He would and had used women in the past, charming them and even loving them before in the end abandoning them after stealing their hearts. Belladonna, Genevieve, Candra, all had been either victims or enemies and she'd clashed with Candra many times. Still she knew now that she'd been the exception, the one woman he'd ever really loved and that he would never have betrayed her. She'd been the one who'd been false and betrayed him, too afraid to fully commit, too frightened to be touched let alone kissed. He'd told her so many times that he'd be willing to take the consequences just to kiss her once. Then in the end she'd betrayed him and left him to die,

"All mah fault, ah abandoned yah, all mah fault, forgive me Remy, ah'm sorry, forgive me Remy, ah love yah."

A predator lay crouched observing her, growling a little and nodding to himself in satisfaction. He recognized this woman, the white streak was very distinctive and he took a moment to admire her beauty. She was the woman Remy had loved; Rogue would be the way he would get to Remy and in turn to Dark Beast. Listening to her talk it was plain she was eaten up by guilt about him; he could use that and make her a pawn in his scheme. He quickly constructed a story in his head, that Remy was being controlled by the Dark Beast and that she could help to save him. She'd desperately want to believe and she'd fall for it hook line and sinker and he'd have gained a powerful ally to use against Remy. It didn't feel right using the woman like that but you did what you had to in his line of work. Puma wouldn't enjoy this but he'd do it to get the job done, only after the job was over could he allow himself the luxury of regret.

"Excuse me miss, I heard you crying and I wondered what the matter was. May I help you in some way?" asked Puma trying hard to keep the growl from his tone.

He gently reached out with his hand to touch her shoulder, offer her comfort and she flinched away. Puma cursed, he should have turned back to human form.

"Please, I didn't mean to frighten you, I may look fierce but I'm not going to hurt you. Look my name is Thomas Fireheart or Puma for obvious reasons; I'm usually one of the good guys,"

Rogue managed to give him a weak smile, actually she wasn't frightened off him at all and he kind of reminded her of Beast and Wolverine. The eyes were fierce but look close enough and there was some warmth in them, anyway who was she to judge by appearances. After all mutants were regarded as monsters by most people and this man seemed to be simply concerned.

"Ah'm sorry if ah seemed tah be frightened of yah, ah'm not but ah can't touch or be touched. If ah do I'd absorb yah memories and put yah in a coma. Ah certainly wouldn't want tah do that to a gentleman like yah,"

"You cannot touch, that's truly a tragedy for a woman as beautiful as you. Would it be alright to touch you without contacting skin? It would, there,"

He knelt beside her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Rogue smiled genuinely this time; he seemed just like Hank, furry with fangs and claws but gentle, compassionate. He seemed content just to sit by her and listen. Soon she found herself opening up to him, telling him about her guilt while he just listened taking in everything she said. He nodded sympathetically at all the right points and hugged her when she needed it and all the time he was condemning himself for using her like this.

**McCoy's apartment**

"I'm glad you brought me with you Wolvy, hey why are you glaring at me like that?" asked Marrow.

"I'd prefer it if ya didn't call me Wolvie, the only women allowed ta call me that are Kitty, Jubilee, Rogue and a couple of others. Ya can call me Logan but ya ain't going ta call me by that again, don't pretend yer closer ta me than ya really are. I ain't forgot the things ya did ta those folk so don't ya go snuggling up ta me do ya hear?" growled Logan unsheathing his claws.

Marrow flinched and backed away heading back into the kitchen to talk with Remy. Logan shook his head, angry with himself for lashing out at her. He'd just snapped let his temper get the better of him again, too much turmoil inside him from all those mixed emotions. He felt guilt for his part in leaving a team member behind in the Antarctic and anger with Scott, Ororo and the others for their hypocrisy. Then he was having doubts about whether he was doing the right thing, it felt honorable to stay with Remy and make sure he was alright but associating with a person like McCoy left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I know you've got doubts but believe me Logan, you've got nothing to be ashamed off. Scott and Ororo are the ones who should be ashamed, it's alright for them, the pretty mutants and the ones so blindly devoted to the dream. The rebels though like you and Remy and the not so pretty ones like Marrow, they won't stand by them will they?"

Logan growled at Mastermind, he didn't trust her an inch and her sympathy only served to arouse his suspicion. She chuckled at him and stroked his cheek, immediately his mind was filled with the illusion of a peaceful forest glade, deer drinking from a gently flowing stream, dappled light under the tall trees. Despite himself Logan found himself relaxing, the feral side soothed and the human side fully in control. As Martinique smiled benignly he found himself smiling back.

"Uh thanks I guess darlin," muttered Logan uncertainly.

"You're welcome Logan. Word to the wise, nothing is entirely evil or entirely good, remember that," she whispered. Another enigmatic smile and Logan blinked, opening his eyes he saw she was nowhere to be seen.

"Ya know, yer little antics are getting awfully tiring darlin," he growled.

**Kitchen**

"My Marrow you're even more magnificent than when I first met you. Who would have thought the little girl that Remy rescued so long ago would turn out to be so perfect. Aesthetically displeasing maybe but you're still young. We can teach you to control the production of excess calcium and to withdraw the bones inside your body. You can be beautiful Marrow if that is your wish."

McCoy softened when he saw Marrow smile; he reached out and patted her head. She had always been one of his favorites; he had a fond memory of coming to her when she'd lit the candles as she prepared for her crusade on the world above. Seeing the awe and reverence she held for the 'First One' had inspired him also, told him it was time to stop hiding and start acting. Now she'd returned to her rightful place at his side and with Remy, he'd have the beginnings of a family. Maybe he'd even call them his X-Men.

"Well I'll be going out again in a little while to see what the X-Men think of our first move Remy. Let's see if that brilliant mind of yours can come up with any more devious notions,"

"Oui mon ami, dis Cajun is de best dere is when it comes to guile and cunning. We make quite de pair non?"

"Indeed we do dear boy, indeed we do," chuckled McCoy.

When they were alone again Remy plucked up the courage to ask Marrow the question he'd been trying to put off. Did she blame him; hate him for the Mutant Massacre.

"Remy you know I perhaps should hate you but I don't. We've both done things we regret but then we can't all be perfect like Storm. Anyway you realized your mistake and you saved my life, how could I hate you?"

"Remy glad dat is true chere, "

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning**

Hank howled in anger and swung his fist down on the coffee table, shattering it into pieces, ignoring the pain as splinters dug into his skin. He was going to break McCoy's neck if he ever caught him. He threw the armchair across the room imagining it to be McCoy and swung at the walls, smashing his fist into them and leaving a line of jagged cracks. Finally anger spent, he collapsed in a sobbing heap in the center of the now wrecked room. McCoy had been right, Trish had phoned him and he'd only just managed to suppress the gasp of horror he felt when he learnt the truth. He could never tell her what had really happened, had to pretend it was all fine.

"Stars and garters, I'm going to kill McCoy if I ever get my hands on him, it might have been easier if he'd hurt her, this I don't even want to think about."

"Hank it's alright, I'm here and I'll be with you, it's alright," soothed Cecilia hugging him close.

"You know I thought he would have killed her, I mean screwing with her doesn't seem like him Hank," muttered Bobby.

"No it's not like him at all Bobby and I've got a dreadful idea he was acting on someone else's plan."

In the War Room Scott had finished updating Nightcrawler, Colossus and Shadowcat as well as Angel. The latter had come by as soon as he'd heard Remy was involved. All four of them had suffered badly during the Mutant Massacre, Warren had lost his wings, Kitty had become stuck in an intangible state for a very long time and Kurt and Piotr had nearly died from their wounds. All four of them had little love for Remy now they knew the part he'd played but Warren's hatred was all-consuming. Kitty and Kurt had been hit hard when they heard of Logan's apparent betrayal.

"I say we hunt Remy down like the rabid dog that he is. As for Logan, you know I've never been particularly fond of the runt."

"Wolvie wouldn't have done this unless he had a very good reason," protested Kitty.

"That's as maybe but until we prove otherwise Logan has to be counted as an enemy. If we're all agreed let's draw up a plan of action and take the battle to the Dark Beast," declared Scott.

If they'd happened to look out of the window they might have seen the twitch of a furry ear as McCoy's keen hearing picked up Scott's words. McCoy nodded grimly too himself, yellow eyes glinted as fangs were bared in a snarl.

"So that's how you want to play it Scotty boy? Fine, war it is then."

**Somewhere in ****New York******

Nate Grey could sense something major was about to happen, he could sense the psychic disturbance, pick up the faint thoughts of something he never thought he'd sense again, that tangible aura of death that surrounded the refugees of the Age of Apocalypse. As far as he knew himself, Dark Beast, Holocaust and Sugar Man were the last survivors. Was it possible that someone else had come through, survived the destruction of that dark twisted reality?

"Ah X-Man you sense it too, well let them be the witnesses of your final destruction at the hands of Holocaust!"

Nate only just managed to dodge the tremendous blast of energy. He wasn't sure how the son of Apocalypse had managed to evade his detection but he wasn't going to give him a second chance. Nate unleashed the full force of his telekinesis, directing it against the powered containment suit that gave life to his enemy. He cracked it a little but that was all. Holocaust laughed and unleashed another of his energy bolts.

"I've beaten you before Holocaust, I was made to destroy your father remember. I can handle you any day," yelled Nate not feeling nearly as gung-ho as he sounded.

"Foolish insect, your boasts belie your fear. It's grueling that I can't take this opportunity to destroy you but she demanded I retrieve you alive. She said nothing about you being undamaged though," 

An energy blast caught Nate in the chest sending him crashing to earth. Groaning he managed to telekinetically shove Holocaust straight into an office block collapsing it on top of him. He doubted it would hold him for long.

"Mr. Creed, I don't believe it, it's X-Man. Come on we've got to get him out of here before Holocaust kills him," called a voice.

"Yer right, Poccy's boy's way outta our league," growled another voice as a massive clawed hand grabbed him and pulled him to safety.

"Blink, Sabretooth?" mumbled Nate in bewilderment.

"Ya got it in one," growled Creed, nodding sardonically.

Yes it was Sabretooth, the one he'd known, feral but with a look of humanity that the Victor Creed of his adopted dimension could never have. It was him right down to the ponytail and his ever-present companion Blink. She was there just as beautiful as ever with her lavender skin and that look of concern in his eyes.

"I bet you're wondering about us, well since we joined the Exiles, yeah I know Vic, long story so we'll have to tell you later. Come on I'll teleport us out of here," said Blink.

Holocaust howled with frustration as his quarry made it's escape, Selene was not going to be at all pleased.


	8. Keep Your Enemies Closest

**Keep Your Enemies Closest**

****

**McCoy's Apartment**

"So you see we can expect no quarter from the X-Men, Scott is seemingly intent on hunting us down like dogs. Well that's fine by me; we'll soon show him why it doesn't pay to tangle with the Brotherhood. Stars and garters, I actually think I'll look forward to this fight."

McCoy glanced around the room at the assembled mutants, yellow eyes narrowing slightly in pleasure as he saw he had their rapt attention. Random, Mastermind, Fatale and even Marrow were nodding eagerly seemingly also looking forward to the fight. McCoy smiled fondly, she had chosen to sit at his feet and it was obvious that Marrow had now chosen his cause completely. Remy looked rather sad but determined, obviously he'd take no joy in facing his former comrades but he'd do what he had to. Havok on the other hand seemed positively joyful at the thoughts of taking on his brother. Only Logan was standing with arms folded and a ferocious scowl on his face.

McCoy sighed, he knew full well that Logan didn't trust him and would happily put a claw through his heart given the chance. The only reason that the feral was here at all was to keep an eye on Remy and make sure he was alright. Still if he could only be turned, he'd be a very valuable ally and what a blow to the X-Men it would be to turn one of their staunchest proponents from the course. No use in lying to this one though, honeyed words and silver tongues would be futile against Logan. He could smell deception and the only reward for that act would be those adamantium claws plunging deep into your flesh. It would be a challenge to persuade Logan but McCoy knew he'd be up to the task. He'd be completely honest, appeal to Logan's honor and reason and soon enough he'd be ready to give himself over to McCoy body and soul. McCoy loped over to Logan and crouched before him, tilting his head ever so slightly to offer Logan his throat, making himself vulnerable might go some way to getting Logan to hear him out.

"Logan I know you despise me and everything I stand for and I understand that. Remember you're free to leave at any time and go back to your friends and allies the X-Men. You know now that Remy is here of his own free will and that I mean him no harm. All I'd ask you is this, Scott said and I quote 'until we know otherwise Logan must be considered an enemy'. You have done nothing to betray them yet it seems they do not trust you despite the fact you've always been loyal and you've suffered much for them, given your all to them. What sort of allies are those really that they cannot even give you their trust," 

Logan frowned, much as he hated to admit it McCoy was telling him the truth and his words made sense. Scott had seemed so angry when he told him his plans, practically accused him of betrayal even then. Logan sighed and hung his head, not resisting as McCoy patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Much as I hate ta admit it yer right fuzzy, don't ya go thinking that I've come over ta yer side though. The only person on yer team I'm allying myself with is Remy. We'll see when the time comes who I fight fer, I'm giving yer fair warning McCoy,"

"That's all I ask for Logan, that you keep an open mind. Let's shake hands and agree to this little rapprochement shall we?" asked Dark Beast thrusting out his hand.

Logan growled but shook the furry gray hand as McCoy grinned broadly displaying all his fangs, the first little victory had gone to him. A small victory but it was merely the first step along the road of subverting Logan's loyalty to the X-Men and to him. For a prize this great McCoy was prepared to be patient.

"What about you Sarah, I know this must be difficult for you since the X-Men have become the only real family you've ever had. They've been kind to you Sarah haven't they, even Ororo," McCoy jumped startled as a bone spike suddenly protruded from the wall.

"They haven't really ever forgiven me First One, they look at me and all they see is Marrow, mutant terrorist. Oh they seem kind but you can see it in their eyes, they haven't ever really been able to trust me and they might have forgiven but they haven't forgotten it. No I'm staying with you and Remy, you're a person I can believe in," whispered Sarah.

"My dear child that's quite the nicest thing I think anyone's ever said about me. We'll show you real love not the lies and hypocrisies of the X-men and the false love of a woman who ripped out a little girl's heart. No we'll stand together against anyone X-Men, Hellfire Club, even the likes of Sinister and Apocalypse if need be,"

McCoy drew Sarah too him in a gentle hug and gave her one of his rare genuine smiles.

"Anyway enough of this, let's retire for some repast to quench our hunger. As the saying goes, eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow we may hang."

**Hellfire Club**

For all his sheer might and power, Holocaust son of Apocalypse found himself cowed, shrinking back before the intensity of Selene's glare. All his destructive power was as nothing compared to the devastating effect of the quirked eyebrow, the slight curl of a sneer on those perfect lips. Distracted Holocaust wondered how it was possible for the woman to be so beautiful and yet so terrifying at the same time. It probably presented a comical picture, a hulking monster like him cowering back from a beautiful rather scantily clad woman that he could crush like a fly. Holocaust knew better, in terms of raw power she was at least his equal and he really didn't want to find out if she was his superior.

"Well I must say I am disappointed to find that the so-called son of Apocalypse is not his fathers equal. It seems you've inherited his pomposity and tendency to be brutally unsubtle but certainly not his intellect. Why is it so rare to find men who possess both intelligence and power? I mean I'd have thought the task would be simple enough that even the Juggernaut would have managed it, you know how vital X-Man is to our plans and you assured me you could capture him. Well done Holocaust few could have managed to snatch defeat from the jaws of victory as you just did," sneered Selene.

"Hey don't ya be too hard on the guy Selene, ya know that Nate's supposed ta be the most powerful mutant alive. Anyway he'd have done the job if it hadn't been fer the interference of some frail from an alternate universe and some cheap copy of yours truly," growled Creed.

"I don't need to be defended by the likes of you animal," snapped Holocaust.

"Cease this nonsensical babbling at once," boomed Apocalypse.

En Sabah Nur smiled coldly as he watched them all flinch and then scramble to attention, even Selene had seemed impressed. Of course if they knew how weak he really was they wouldn't hesitate to destroy him, fortunately they didn't and wouldn't know. Holocaust was look at him raptly, was it really possible that he was speaking the truth, could it be that on another world this being really was his son. Apocalypse thought his 'son' a strange being, little more than a mere skeleton within that containment suit. He had such raw power, able to release enough energy to possibly destroy the entire world and that did impress Apocalypse. If he could be a little more successful perhaps Holocaust would be worthy of being his son. Still in his handsome human guise Apocalypse strode confidently to the monstrous being who listened intently.

"You can be excused once for failure due to the extenuating circumstances. Fail again through sheer incompetence and you shall have been proven unworthy and I'll destroy you personally. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father," Holocaust bowed his head and dismissed walked from the room.

"Creed, my bedroom now," ordered Selene.

Alone once more she turned to Apocalypse, remarkable how strong he seemed at the moment and so hard to tell that he was fighting to stave off the agony and weakness of his slow death. He still believed she didn't know of this and she wasn't about to disillusion him. So she played her little games, adjusting her dress a little to display a little cleavage, flirting with him. He took no notice of her and sighing Selene decided to abandon the game, it was no fun if the other person didn't want to play.

"Let us hope that our other operative will succeed where others have failed and eliminate the Dark Beast for us. You are sure that this one is at least competent," asked Apocalypse.

"Why of course he is darling, he's swift, ruthless, agile, and very strong and as well as being cute and furry he's cunning. He'll do whatever it takes to get the job done and he's never failed to hit his mark. If you want an assassin you don't get better than Puma. Wonder what he's like in bed?" mused Selene.

"Is that all you ever think about?" rumbled Apocalypse not bothering to hide his disdain.

**A rooftop somewhere in ****New York******

"Hmm that's a nasty wound that your friend's got there, still I think I've patched him up as well as I can. He'll live anyway,"

"Thanks Thomas sugah, I'm real grateful tah yah fer all yah help,"

Nate Grey blinked and then frowned, he could hear voices, one low and rumbling and Rogue's southern drawl but he couldn't pick up any thoughts. Try as hard as he might he couldn't pick up a single thought anywhere, for once he was completely and utterly alone with his own thoughts and that terrified him. Somehow the wound he'd received from Holocaust's blast must have knocked out his telepathy and he could only pray the effects were temporary. With a startled yelp Nate awoke fully and floated straight up into the air, only slightly relieved to learn he retained his telekinesis.

He looked down at the others and was relieved to see Rogue and yes it had been true, it really was Blink and the Sabretooth of his world. Clarice had obviously been startled and her lavender skin was now flushed mauve in embarrassment as Victor crouched protectively over her teeth bared in a defiant snarl. Nate looked a little embarrassed himself and settled for just hovering in midair arms folded over his bandaged chest as he took in the stranger by Rogues side. He wished his telepathy was working as it was hard to tell at a glance whether this man was friend or foe. He certainly looked fearsome enough, tall and brawny covered in sandy fur and with sharp fangs and claws, rather too like the Dark Beast for comfort. Still looks counted for little and for all he knew this hirsute stranger could be as gentle and kind as Nightcrawler. Nate blinked in surprise as the man seemed to shrink slightly as Puma chose to return to his human form.

"Well sugah ah'd like yah tah meet mah new friend Thomas Fireheart or Puma, he was the one who bandaged up that nasty wound yah got. Anyway ah've met yah new friends and ah still find it hard tah get my head round the concept of a friendly Sabretooth. Yah friend Clarice had quite a wild story tah tell me. Anyway why don't yah come down and thank the gentleman?"

Nate nodded and settled down on the roof. He shook hands with the man wincing slightly at the crushing grip.

"Hi, well I guess thanks are in order for tending my wound. Well I'll just say that a friend of Rogue's is a friend of mine. My names Nate Grey or X-Man if you prefer."

"Thomas Fireheart, Puma. I just happened by and got into a conversation with a beautiful woman who looked in need of a little comfort. I guess now that you're awake I might as well tell you what I'm doing here, especially since my mission may be of interest to you all."

**McCoy's apartment**

"You're not entirely happy with this are you, having to fight your old friends. I don't blame you at all, it's just a shame they couldn't forgive you your mistakes but at least with us you've got a fresh start," Fatale's voice was a gentle murmur and her hand on his shoulder was very comforting.

Remy sighed and took another sip of Bourbon. He was remembering the trial and Rogue rescuing him from the collapsing building. He'd felt safe in her arms and sure she'd find it in her heart to forgive the one she loved and he'd thanked her for it. Then she'd dropped him to the bleak ice and said words that shattered his heart, saying that he could never love her as he had no heart, that she couldn't forgive him, she might not wish him dead but she didn't wish him with her. She flew off leaving him to a slow death from starvation, dehydration or freezing, far better to have let him die a quick death in the collapsing building. No she'd been the one without a heart and for that he could never forgive her.

"Oui chere, just dat Remy remembering de sad times, lost love. Maybe it would be good idea to take you up on dat offer oui,"

"Of course Remy, whenever you're ready," she purred.

Alex Summers smiled as he watched the two; perhaps Fatale would be good for Remy and help him forget the past. He'd better not tell Marrow about this though or she might get jealous. Alex stroked his stubble thoughtfully and grinned, knowing his brother they could expect a battle very soon. Scott wouldn't have the sense to have heeded his warning, which was fine by Alex as he was looking forward to him being handed out a humiliating defeat. A creak on the floorboards behind him and a sigh told him that Marrow was there.

"Hey never mind kid, I'm sure you're the one he really likes," chuckled Alex.

"Would ya mind, I'm not that keen on him," protested Sarah perhaps a little too hastily.

"Now Alex don't tease the child it really doesn't become you," growled McCoy's stentorian voice. Hanging from the ceiling he was entirely too close for comfort, the sharp fangs barely inches from Havok's face.

"Sorry boss, you know I get a little bored and after that last battle I'm itching for a little more action," 

"Oh don't worry Alex you'll get another fight and maybe sooner than we think," mused McCoy. Whether another attempt by Selene or Scott and his X-Men he didn't know. Whatever it turned out to be he'd be ready.

**A rooftop somewhere in ****New York******

"Mah poor Remy, yah say that he's had his mind taken over by the Dark Beast. Ah'll gladly help yah tah kick his furry butt as long as ah can get Remy back, tell him that ah'm sorry and just hope he'll forgive me."

"Ya can count me in too, Beast was the worst of the worst and if he's really in this world then it's time we made it a better place. I'll rip his freaking head off," snarled Sabretooth.

"I'd be careful; I believe your counterpart had little success in his encounter. I'm just glad you're willing to help me. I'd rid the world of a monster like McCoy for nothing, I'm an assassin, I kill and I'll admit to that but I have my principles. The things he's done, killing for sheer pleasure, those twisted genetic experiments, what he did in your world turns my stomach. Together we can make the world a better place and reunite a man with the woman who loves him," 

Nate Grey listened to the speech and nodded in agreement, his telepathy was slowly beginning to return and he couldn't yet quite sense what was in Puma's mind, he was holding something back that was for certain. He could pick up that Puma didn't agree with what Rogue had done, feelings he shared to a certain extent. Still he seemed trustworthy enough but it would be best to be cautious especially with an admitted mercenary and assassin like him. Now Puma was kneeling on the edge of the roof.

"Do you have anything that belonged to Remy, if I can get his scent I can find him for you, it'll take only a minute or so," said Thomas.

"Here yah go sugah, I kept this as a keepsake tah remember him by," said Rogue pressing the handkerchief into Puma's clawed hand.

"You'll be able to track him all this way, you're sense of smell must be as good as Mr. Creed's," said Blink admiringly.

"Better probably, now please I need calm and quiet to track,"

Concentrating deeply Puma sniffed the handkerchief picking up Remy's scent. Closing his eyes he focused his thoughts finding the inner peace he needed to track that one scent among the so many millions of others in the bustling city. Finally he gave a growl of triumph and opened his eyes.

"I've found him Rogue, now we can take the battle to the enemy and save the man you love. Against us the Dark Beast's days are numbered," growled Puma.


	9. The Fight Is All There Is

**The Fight Is All There Is**

****

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Infirmary**

"I'm afraid that I was correct in my assumptions Scott, we were visited by my diabolical and duplicitous double. The footprints were identical to my own right down to the claw marks and fresh within the last two hours when we know I haven't been in that area of the grounds for days. Also he caught himself on some thorns, a few black cotton threads from a T-shirt, some gray hairs and a couple of drops of blood have provided adequate DNA samples to establish that we were covertly visited by the Dark Beast."

Hank's voice had sunk to a harsh whisper as he fought to keep the anger from his voice; he kept picturing his hands closing on McCoy's throat hearing him pleading for mercy and then snapping his neck, disturbing thoughts for him. Scott looked no happier than Hank, it was obvious that Dark Beast had managed to completely bypass their security and he'd got close to the mansion, too close.

"If he got that close Hank he probably knows about our plans and with Logan and Remy on his team he'll know our tactics. Given the fact that he successfully passed himself off as you and fooled your girlfriend there's nothing to stop him infiltrating the mansion again. I want you to be on your guard Hank especially given his personal vendetta against you, I know he's got you mad but you can't let yourself be affected by his mind games," Scott laid a comforting hand on Hank's shoulder.

"I know that Scott and I'll warn you, don't underestimate how dangerous he really is. He's a genius, a warped twisted genius maybe but a lot smarter than you. He's also ruthless, sadistic and worst of all he's got a rather twisted sense of humor. Stars and garters, I just want him to pay Scott," snarled Hank baring his fangs his hatred plain to see.

Scott was shocked by just how angry Hank was; he'd hardly ever seen Hank lose his cool before let alone heard him growling like well Wolverine. Perhaps not surprising considering what McCoy had done to Hank in the past, Hank's old friends and acquaintances were thin on the ground nowadays thanks to McCoy. As for Dark Beast's latest blow, it might perhaps have been easier to deal with if he'd hurt Trish rather than what he actually did. Even with all this going through his mind Scott still couldn't stop himself from shrinking back in fear. Seeing his friend's fright Hank silently cursed, he'd let McCoy get to him allowing Dark Beast a victory.

"My apologies Scott if my momentarily lapse of control and descent into savage bestial rage caused you alarm. I certainly didn't intend to frighten you," murmured Hank contritely.

"It's alright Hank, just it's so rare to see you angry, but actually I really should thank you for it. It's a timely reminder just how dangerous McCoy will be. I've been picturing myself with my hands round his throat strangling him but in reality it would be the other way around, that's if he didn't just tear me limb from limb," 

"Actually he'd be more likely to inject you with a syringe full of some genetically engineered poison or virus he's created just to test it out or if you're really unfortunate he'll take you alive especially since you'd make a rather valuable test subject."

At Hank's last remark and uneasy silence filled the room.

**Just outside McCoy's apartment**

Logan ducked as the massive furry gray bulk sailed overhead in a high leap, McCoy's triumphant laughter ringing in his ears as he slammed home a second high dunk through the basketball hoop. Logan supposed it was his own fault for allowing himself to get distracted by Fatale's underhand tactics, sure he should have blocked her pass to McCoy and he'd been ready too. It was just distracting when she turned into Jean Grey right before his eyes. Oh well McCoy had said that powers were acceptable as long as they weren't used to cause lasting harm to an opposing team member or ensure instant victory so at least teleporting was out. That also meant no illusions or organic bullets from McCoy's team or kinetically charged cards, plasma bursts or bone daggers from his team. It was just unfortunate that McCoy's natural strength, agility, speed or intelligence was covered. Now that latest slam dunk meant that they were about equal so it was time to put an end to this before he really started losing his temper, he didn't appreciate being used as a springboard. 

"Oh pardon my claws bub," said Logan almost sincerely as he 'accidentally' popped out his claws and deflated the basketball.

"What's the matter Logan, were you afraid that 'the best there is' was going to end up facing a humiliating defeat at the hands of the bouncing furry gray Dark Beast?" asked McCoy mildly.

Logan snarled at McCoy further enraged by the disdainful look and exaggerated yawn that the man gave. Sighing Remy stepped between the two bo staff extended as a barrier between the two mutants, interesting though it might be to see just how the fight would go he really didn't want to watch McCoy and Logan tearing each other to pieces.

"Oui mes amis, I think dat is quite enough, dis has been a fun game so we don't want to spoil dat. Now I know dat you don't like each other much but I ask dat as your mutual friend you agree to tolerate each other, s'il vous plait?"

"Yeah you really don't want to let all that testosterone get to your heads guys or I might have to make you feel really hot under the collar. Perhaps singing off your sideburns with a plasma burst might convince you to cool down a little," to make sure he'd got his point across Alex sent a small plasma burst vaporizing the remains of the deflated basketball.

The stench of the burning plastic assailing their sensitive noses McCoy and Logan nodded hesitantly and then under the others watchful gaze shook hands yet again.

"Mon Dieu Remy glad dat you backed me up Havok mon ami, with dese two it's as well to keep an eye on dem before dey tear each other apart," sighed Remy.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Hey I wonder what's up now," Alex scratched his chin thoughtfully he saw Logan turning sniffing the air as McCoy followed suit. Logan turned to McCoy muttered something the rest couldn't hear and McCoy nodded. Waving his hand McCoy directed Mastermind, Random, Havok, Marrow and Fatale to get inside quickly while he and Logan headed to Remy.

"What is it mes amis, not Sabretooth back again, after de kicking dat we gave his butt, surely even he not dat keen for rematch."

"Now that's the odd thing Remy, we did pick up Sabretooth's scent but different somehow and he's not alone. Another scent that seems somehow familiar to me and also he seems to be keeping odd company. X-Man, someone unfamiliar and apparently your former lady love Rogue. Quite the little family reunion eh," growled McCoy.

"What fuzzy forgot ta mention is that they seem ta be almost on top of us," growled Logan.

"Actually we're even closer than you think," growled a throaty voice.

Logan snarled and leapt as a sandy-furred feline form leapt down from the roof.

"Yer not Sabretooth but yer close enough fer me, are ya ready ta rumble," snarled Logan.

**Immediately after**

Puma really had no wish to fight Logan, he'd heard of him of course by reputation that he was the best there is, and they had one mutual ally/enemy in common, Spider-man. Peter Parker was an enemy that Logan always had trouble fighting, and Thomas knew he was even faster, stronger and more agile than Logan. Still one good hit with those adamantium claws would be all it took to end the fight for him. Best to keep dodging and hope to wear him down, it would be a shame to have to hurt Wolverine. There was much he could admire and he would have liked to fight by the man's side one day. Putting down Logan hard would be one more thing to regret when the mission was over.

"I wish there could be some other way Wolverine, you'll never know how much this saddens me," whispered Puma as he raked his claws across Logan's chest.

"Yer really going ta have something ta be sad about bub," growled Logan slashing with his claws. He was hoping a clean blow, one that would wound without killing, enough to take Puma out of the fight. So sad to have to fight someone who could be a kindred spirit?

To his credit Puma nearly dodged the blow, still he howled in pain as adamantium ripped into his shoulder metal scraping against the bone and sending a wave of nausea through him. He grunted as his left arm went numb, hanging limp and useless but he knew he'd gotten off lightly; the blow could easily have taken his whole arm off. Managing to leap away across the street he knelt in front of a parked car, lifted with his one good hand and hoisted the car into the air over his head.

Logan quickly reevaluated his enemy, obviously Puma was even stronger than he'd thought, and while Beast might have lifted the car it wouldn't have been with one hand and as effortlessly as that. Certainly he wouldn't have thrown it with such force that there was no chance of avoiding it. The car slammed into Logan's chest throwing him back and pinning him against the wall which was shaken to its foundations. Puma shook his head sadly and walked away.

"Sorry I had to do that Wolverine but you started the fight. I'm only after Dark Beast not your friend Remy, you didn't have to go and get involved. I suggest you spend a little time thinking about while I attend to the job at hand."

Adamantium claws sliced through steel as easily as a knife through butter and within a few moments a decidedly dazed, bruised and battered Logan emerged from the wreckage. He glared after the departed Puma and snarled.

"Alright ya had the better of me this time bub but next time yer going ta be the one going down. Still yer a good fighter I'll give ya that."

**Inside McCoy's apartment**

While Rogue had gone charging straight through smashing down doors and through walls in her haste to get to Remy, Blink and Sabretooth had simply teleported to Remy's location leaving Nate the simple task of holding off the rest of the Brotherhood. Even with his telepathic powers currently nearly useless it was a piece of cake dealing with his old 'friends', using purely his telekinesis. A telekinetic shield to deflect Havok's plasma bursts and Random's projectiles, a telekinetic pulse had already taken Fatale out of the fight smashing her back against a wall when he'd sensed her about to teleport behind him. With Marrow he had simply held her aloft out of harms way, as far as he knew she'd been one of the good guys and until he knew for sure she'd turned bad he wasn't going to hurt her. Another full force wave of telekinetic energy and Random and Alex were down for the count.

"Looks like I've won already, I must admit I'm disappointed, I thought I'd get more of a workout."

"Oh but you will X-Man. I thought you should know I sensed your little weakness and this is ironic, the most powerful telepath on the planet may be vulnerable to a relative novice like me. Time to show me what you fear Nate Grey," purred Martinique.

X-Man tried to raise his shields but it was still too weak, the thoughts were sluggish and then it was far too late. Fingers probed softly intimately through his mind, stripping past the layers and finding his true fear, that he was dying and nothing could be done to stop it, he'd burn out before he was twenty. Maybe that's what was happening to him now, his loss of telepathy was just the first sign that he was burning up right now. He felt so weak and tired, better just to sleep now and let the peace of oblivion take him.

**Back outside**

Dark Beast managed to roll with the blow of Rogue's fist, the glancing hit merely cracking a couple of his ribs and knocking the breath out of him instead of shattering every bone in his body. Still he collapsed to his knees and he lay helpless and cowering before the enraged Rogue. She poised with her fist ready to deal that single fatal blow, ready to kill the man she believed had taken her Remy. 

"Unless yah want tah meek yah maker ah suggest yah reverse whatever yah done tah mah Remy. Ah'm not letting yah get yah hands on him do yah hear. Ah may have let Remy down once but ah'm going tah save him. Then maybe he'll be able tah forgive me fer what ah did tah him,"

She paused astonished as McCoy began to chuckle brokenly, breaking down into a fit of rasping coughs before starting to whisper through blood-flecked lips.

"Why should Remy forgive you Rogue when you abandoned him to die after you'd saved him from certain death? Far more cruel to save him from a quick death in the collapsing building and then leave him to die from cold, starvation and dehydration. He didn't even have a shirt Rogue and he was forced to eat plastic insulation, drink melted snow. How hypocritical of you to judge his crimes so harshly when many of you have done far worse, like Marrow say and yourself, remember the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and Carol Danvers. Maybe it was because he kept it a secret but then you've never even revealed your own name to him. No I don't think he ever will forgive you my dear."

"Yah stepped over the line McCoy," Rogue hissed even as her eyes began to tear.

She drew back her fist to strike the final blow and was astonished when charged cards struck her one after another, sending her flying backwards, the pain of Remy's betrayal hurting far more than the physical pain.

"Remy how could yah," whispered a singed and astonished Rogue.

"Sorry dat I had to do dat chere but McCoy my ally now, not you. You no longer have a place in my heart, I don't know whether I should hate you or not and in fact I can't really feel anything for you. Guess that when you left me in de ice my heart became cold and empty. You might like to know chere dat I've found someone dat might be able to warm it, now I suggest dat you go and dat you don't ever come back," said Remy coldly.

"No that can't be yah Remy, yah wouldn't be like that tah me, yah ain't in control of yahself, ah know yah not really meaning tah say those things."

"On the contrary my dear I think he means every word he says, if you don't believe me then see for yourself," growled McCoy thrusting his furry face forward against her own for just a second long enough to give her a glimpse of his mind.

Fighting past the utter revulsion she felt at the contact with his mind Rogue learnt the terrible truth, McCoy had done nothing except offer Remy a second chance, that he felt something for the man perhaps as close to compassion and warmth that he was capable of feeling. Genuine anger at how she could have abandoned him. Then Remy's fingers brushed against her face and she gasped with horror as she sensed his true feelings for her, nothing at all. Rogue collapsed to the ground sobbing and she would lie there for a long time overcome by grief and regret and the knowledge that Remy was truly lost to her forever.

"Don't you worry mon ami, Remy will protect you from, Sacre Bleu, dat ain't de Sabretooth dat and Blink was dead? Merde, dis is all too much," Remy found the hardest thing to take in was the fact that Logan was standing right by Sabretooth and seemed happy to be in his company.

"Yeah bub, it seems that these two are from the same place ol fuzzy gray himself sprang from. Let me tell ya, I nearly gutted Creed before Blink intervened, it seems that they don't want ta fight us," growled Logan.

**Inside the apartment**

"Sorry about that Mastermind but at least you've got the comfort of knowing it's all in the mind. Thanks by the way for inadvertently restoring my telepathy. Now thanks to you I can check on what just Puma is really up to," muttered Nate glancing down at Martinique as she lay screaming and writhing lost in a nightmare of her own making.

**Outside**

"Fine I'll agree to talk; I've no wish to harm either of you. However I'm bound by honor to fulfill my contract and for that I'm sworn to kill McCoy. I just find it hard to believe men of your honor and integrity is prepared to defend such a monster," growled Puma.

Remy shrugged and held his bo staff poised, he'd little doubt about his chances against Puma, maybe he could take him but more probably he'd get torn apart. You just had to look at those eyes to see that there was a man who would kill you if he had too, he wouldn't like doing it but he wouldn't regret it either. Also it was hard not to be impressed by that little display of agility which made even Remy look clumsy. Or the fact that he'd just lifted Remy as easily as a bag of sugar. Two inches away from that furry face and getting a far too close look at those sharp fangs was enough to make even Remy a little nervous.

"Oh believe me it's surprising how much loyalty I can inspire in my friends, isn't that right Remy," chuckled McCoy.

"Oui mon ami," said Remy.

"Thomas may I ask you a question? Do you really know what those people; Madelyn Pryor and Selene are really like? I doubt a man as honorable as you would really be comfortable if he knew just who he was dealing with and believe me I've had experience with both," said Nate.

Puma howled as suddenly his mind was bombarded by images as Nate Grey telepathically filled him in on his own dealing with Madelyn Pryor and Selene. Eyes widened with sudden enlightenment and then narrowed as an angry growl formed deep in Puma's throat. He nodded once curtly and then turned to Remy.

"My apologies I believe I perhaps should have been more careful who I worked for. In the light of this little revelation about my employers I'm going to have to reconsider this contract. I've got some thinking to do and maybe just once the honorable thing would be to break my word. Now if you'll excuse me," muttered Puma.

As he strode off he turned just once and gave Logan a grin.

"Good fight by the way, we must do it again some time,"

"Yeah bub maybe we will," growled Logan.

**Hellfire Club**

Selene screamed with rage and hurled the crystal ball to the floor watching it shatter into fragments.

"Damn your hide Nate Grey, you'll pay for interfering with my plans. Curse me too for allowing such a powerful pawn to potentially fall into the hands of McCoy. With his cursed honor he'll probably turn against me and it'll be a shame to have to kill the Puma. Still the game has just got a little more interesting that's all, in the end it doesn't really matter how many enemies I must face, and it'll just make my inevitable victory so much sweeter."


	10. Hellfire and Damnation

**Hellfire and Damnation**

****

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning**

"Ah never thought that mah Remy could be so cold tah me sugah, ah'm telling y'all the truth, he's joined Dark Beast because he wants too, ah didn't want tah believe it. Ah touched them both and ah can't get his thoughts out of mah head, ah don't ah've touched a mind so, ah'm going tah have nightmares fer a long time tah come," whispered Rogue shuddering as she recalled the trip into hell that had been the mind of McCoy. When she'd regained sufficient strength she continued.

"As far as ah can tell all that McCoy did was tah offer Remy redemption and ah can hardly believe it but ah'm afraid I can't lie tah mahself. Dark Beast cares fer Remy sees him as a kindred spirit and yah don't know how much that hurts me. Then Remy touched me and ah felt nothing, nothing at all, he was as cold tah me as the Antarctic waste ah abandoned him in," whispered Rogue.

She broke down into tears again and Hank patted her shoulder and offered her a handkerchief. Hank looked up at Scott who nodded grimly while Kurt, Piotr and Kitty went over to comfort Rogue. As for Warren he if possible seemed angrier towards Remy then ever before. Hank was rather surprised at this since he would have thought Warren would be pleased that his feelings towards Remy had been vindicated. After all it seemed that Remy had turned back to darkness of his own accord. Hank had known Warren long enough to know the truth though, despite his anger and hatred Warren had wanted to be wrong about Remy and to have found he'd judged him too harshly. Even Scott had wanted Remy to have come back to them and that they could have put the past behind them, maybe even one day forgiven him. Yet despite himself Hank couldn't find any anger towards Remy in his heart, only sadness that they'd driven away a friend and that Remy had chosen badly. He feared the day when Remy was no longer of use to the Dark Beast and most of all he feared having to fight somebody who'd once been a trusted friend.

"If you'll excuse me Scott I'd like to stay with Rogue while the rest of you attend your little briefing in the War Room. I just feel that she ought to have somebody with her," 

"Of course Hank I think that would be a very good idea."

Hank remained in the room placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder letting her know he was there and would be for as long as she needed him. He was surprised when she hugged him holding him close to her and snuggling as close to him as she could without making skin contact. It was tragic that she could never touch really especially now when she most needed the comfort of human contact. Still Hank hoped that one day perhaps Rogue and Remy would find rapprochement and perhaps he might even be able to call Remy an ally again. He knew he couldn't hate Remy no matter what happened and Rogue, poor Rogue would always love him.

"The worst enemy can be the friend you turned away," whispered Hank to himself.

After a while Rogue felt like talking again and Hank listened intently as she told him of Nate Grey and how he'd been staying with her to look out for her. At the mention of the mysterious Puma who'd also befriended her and who Rogue still wasn't sure had been a real friend or using her for his own ends worried Hank, maybe Dark Beast wasn't the real enemy. The revelation of the arrival of two new refugees from the Age of Apocalypse and the reappearance of Holocaust sent Hank's pulse racing. At the mention of Madelyn Pryor and Selene Hank abruptly rose and rushed to the door.

"Stars and garters Rogue, I believe Scott had better hear this at once. If I'm not mistaken far from pursuing a vendetta against Remy and McCoy we should be allying with them. If Selene and the Hellfire Club are involved we could all be in mortal danger."

**Somewhere in ****New York******

"Ya know Clarice I think we ought ta have revealed ourselves ta the X-Men instead of just leaving Rogue at their doorstep and porting straight out again. If we're going ta be going up against Holocaust we'll need all the help we can get," growled Victor Creed.

Blink's lavender skin paled as she remembered Holocaust, no matter how many times she faced him she still felt the same chill of terror. The first time had been the worst back when she and Victor had been part of Magneto's X-Men fighting against Apocalypse. Creed had gone alone to face Holocaust and he'd lost that fight. She'd been with Rogue and the others and she'd never forget the horrific sight of seeing him crucified and eviscerated. The man who'd been like a father to her was dead and that had filled her with rage and given her the courage to fight Holocaust. She'd fought well against him and beaten him back and Victor had survived and come back to her. Still whenever she closed her eyes at night she could still see Victor and the horrific skeletal face of Holocaust and she knew he'd always be haunting her nightmares.

"We're still new here Mister Creed and we don't even know yet why the others sent us here. We'll contact the X-Men later once we're sure they're the right side; remember we've had more than one dimension where they've been the enemy. I think Holocaust was working for someone even worse than him and that they're Dark Beast's enemy too. That's why X-Man stayed behind to talk to him. I just don't know who our friends are," Clarice tried to sound brave and wasn't entirely sure if she'd succeeded.

"Well we've got each other darlin, we're a team and ya know we can take on anyone together, Dark Beast, Holocaust, Sugar Man and even Apocalypse himself if we have ta. Ya know though darlin, if we need an ally like the Beast, whoever the enemy is must be even worse than anyone we've faced yet. Don't ya worry darlin, because ya know I'd give my life fer ya if that's what it takes?"

Creed cupped Blink's chin with one hand and she looked up into his amber eyes, seeing his usually ferocious face soften the way it always did when he looked at her. He meant it about sacrificing himself if he needed to. Impulsively she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hey let's hope it doesn't come to that," she said and she playfully tugged one of his sideburns.

"Yeah yer right darlin, it won't come ta that,"

**Rooftop somewhere in New York**

Puma knelt clawed hands resting on his knee, furry head slumped to his chest and eyes closed as he was lost in thought. As soon as he'd finished binding up his wounded shoulder he'd decided he needed to meditate, find his inner peace and try and find the answers he sought. Honor dictated that he fulfills his contract but he was no longer sure about this. He knew he was not being employed by honorable people so what reason would he have to be honorable towards them. Especially when he felt so unclean, so ashamed of using Rogue a woman he'd felt such sympathy and sorrow for. Especially when he found people like Logan and Remy who he could respect and people who he would like to be his friends. Certainly he didn't want to kill them and even with Dark Beast if he had to fight he'd try to be merciful.

The answer came to Puma and with his sudden enlightenment he grinned, a broad predator's grin revealing all his fangs. Triumphantly he rose to his feet and threw back his head, howling like a wolf at the moon, letting the bestial feral nature of the predator within snarl rebellion and defiance. 

"Yes honor is a flexible thing and it is always best to follow the calling of one's heart. I shall not kill for you Selene and sadly I must break my contract. Thomas Fireheart will always do the right thing and everything tells me that my chosen cause is just. The Puma shall fight by the side of the Wolverine, the Dark Beast and Gambit. As it mote so shall it be," growled Puma.

Turning to face the direction of the Hellfire Club he shook a massive clawed fist and roared a challenge daring Selene to try and stop him. So loud was the roar that many in the streets below stopped and stared up towards the roof with its bestial occupant. Puma was amused to see the friendly neighborhood Spider-man was among the crowds albeit as the reporter Peter Parker.

"Howdy Spider-man," bellowed Puma giving his ally/enemy a friendly wave.

Giving the gathered crowd a single showy bow he took his leave of the rooftop, after all he had places to go and people to see.

**Hellfire Club**

"Why must they always betray us in the end En Sabah Nur, why do the ones who show so much promise always turn out to bear treachery in their hearts? It will be a great shame to have to kill a man as magnificent as Puma, he could have had everything but he's earned nothing but a traitor's death," sighed Selene. She turned to the kneeling Creed and ran her fingers through his thick blonde hair.

"You'll hunt him down and kill him for me won't you my sweet. Bring me back the skin to make a lovely fur coat and you can be my Knight, serve me as my protector and any other duties I see fit. You'd like that wouldn't you," she crooned.

"Yer wish is my command, Puma will be dead meat fer me ta rip his heart out fer ya Selene," growled Creed.

"This has been merely a temporary setback nothing more Selene and the important thing is that we now know where Nate Grey is. I believe it is now the time for me to stretch forth my hand and winnow out the unworthy and the weak. They have proved themselves to be of the strong and worthy of respect but still they are as ants before my might. Let us see how they fair against my Horsemen, War, Death, Famine and Pestilence," rumbled Apocalypse.

At any other time he could have handled all of them by himself, if he was near his full potential power he could have matched Nate Grey. Unfortunately that just wasn't the case and he was continuing to deteriorate even if the rate seemed to be slowing down. Standing he had to fight to overcome the wave of dizziness but fortunately nobody noticed. Instead he was commanding their attention; even the likes of Holocaust and Selene were eagerly awaiting his next words. His voice, his presence were the only things that hadn't yet failed him, as long as he could command he had a chance.

"By all means send in the Horsemen my dear, they will hopefully prove more successful than our previous attempts," 

"Indeed Selene and we shall send the two strongest and deadliest fighters we possess. Holocaust, Sabretooth you now have a chance to redeem yourselves by bringing Nate Grey to us along with the heads of Puma and McCoy. Aside from this minor stipulation anything goes," Apocalypse gave a twisted smile.

"I'm ready ta rumble boss," growled Creed rubbing his hands together in glee.

"Oh my magnificent feral, I know you won't let me down," purred Selene.

"I shall not disappoint you father," whispered Holocaust, the seething inferno of energy within him churning in turmoil.

"Yes and if you succeed perhaps you will be worthy of being called my son."

One person was not sharing in the positive mood. Madelyn Pryor stood in the shadows brooding and wondering whether she still had a future. After all she was the one who had hired Puma and sung his praises to Selene and she was the one who had assured Selene that bringing in Nate Grey would be simplicity itself. Maybe she could have one chance to redeem herself.

"I'd also like to volunteer my services to redeem myself in your eyes Black Queen,"

"As you wish Pryor, you may have the chance to prove yourself. Now you all know your duties so you are dismissed," called Selene.

She waited until Apocalypse had departed noting the unsteadiness of his walk and she smiled coldly. A nervous Trevor Fitzroy appeared at her side when she beckoned him to her. He was tugging on his beard, green hair slicked with sweat obviously afraid that he'd incurred her displeasure. He had nothing to fear though, this time.

"Fitzroy I have a job for you, I want you to keep an eye on Apocalypse for me,"

"My pleasure ma'am," said Fitzroy confidently with a deep bow.

"Good boy," she crooned 

**McCoy's apartment**

"Look I despise you and everything you stand for McCoy and nothing will ever change that. One day I'm going to do the world a favor and rid it of a blight that should never have been brought to it. You know this just as I know that if I'm not careful one day I might find a hypodermic syringe being emptied into a vein and look up to see your triumphant grin. One day maybe soon I'll begin to burn out and perhaps you'll end up snapping my neck after I beg you for a merciful release. There will be a final confrontation between us one day,"

"Indeed X-Man but it won't be today. Now that we've established that we mutually despise each other what do you suggest. I'm willing to help restore your telepathy to its optimum level if you're willing to pay my price. You're certainly not here to exchange pleasantries are you?"

Despite the pain of his wounds McCoy was grinning triumphantly, it was good for once to see Nate Grey truly afraid and deliciously ironic that X-Man knew he was in over his head. He might not be a telepath but he could read X-Man well enough to know that Nate was afraid and that he was trying to bring himself to do the impossible.

"No it's just I realize that someone out there is far more terrible than both of us, far more evil than you and more powerful perhaps even than me. We're both in great danger and I see no point in us doing our enemy's work for them and carrying on a fight that will serve no purpose. I guess I'm calling a truce and I, I guess I do need your help. Yes restore my telepathy and I'll pay your price," 

"Oh I'll ask nothing of you now, just that you agree to stay out of my way if I stay out of yours and that some day in the future I will collect my debt. If this deal is agreeable to you then let's shake hands on it,"

McCoy's massive gray furred hand engulfed Nate's own and they shook perhaps the closest the two would ever come to an agreement.

"Dis is good mes amis dat you can come to de understanding. Remy must say dat somebody else is here dat you both might want to talk to,"

Remy jabbed a thumb in the direction of the door and then ducked as with an angry snarl Logan went sailing overhead to crash heavily into the wall just behind McCoy. Remy stood poised bo staff in hand and several playing cards ready to throw. He was prepared for the battle but didn't rate his chances too highly against this particular opponent.

"Mon Dieu, why is it dat you come back mon ami, if you want to fight den fight Remy. Remy bet dat in five minutes flat, you flat on back with boot on chest and staff at your throat. You prepared to take dat bet mon ami, Remy ready for dis fight if you are," 

Red on black eyes glinted reflecting Remy's confidence, he was prepared to back up his bold challenge and rather offended when the intruder literally roared with laughter and slapped his thighs.

"Merde, Remy find dis insulting mon ami,"

"Relax friend I'm not here to fight although Logan wouldn't take my word of honor for that. Unfortunately he came at me with those claws so I had to push him back, seems I forgot my strength a little. My apologies by the way Logan," said Puma contritely.

"Yeah yer welcome bub," growled the still prone Logan.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company then Puma?" asked McCoy.

"Let's just say I've had a change of heart and if you take me, I'd like to join your team," said Puma.

He knelt before Dark Beast presenting his throat, hoping that this would show Dark Beast he was sincere. McCoy would have his word of honor that he'd be loyal and he just hoped that proved acceptable.

"Stars and garters, no need for submission Puma, I'll be honored to have you fighting at my side. Welcome to my world," purred McCoy with a genuinely warm smile on his furry face.

"Now it seems dat enemies are becoming friends Hank mon ami, looks like our star is rising oui," chuckled Remy.


	11. Change Of Heart

**Change Of Heart**

****

**Hellfire Club**

"You will not formally be Horsemen; you will not be enhanced in power or further mutated. You must make the most of what you have and prove you are of the strong. Further while there shall be Death and War, Selene has decided against a Pestilence and a Famine, instead we shall have Corruption and Infernal at her suggestion. Are you ready to fight and die if that's what it takes?" asked Apocalypse in a tone that brooked no challenge.

It gladdened his heart to see there wasn't a moment's hesitation before they showed their affirmation. Creed simply grinned chillingly and flexed his claws, Madelyn Pryor blew him a kiss and Holocaust's churning inferno of energy glowed ever more brightly. Oh they were keen, eager to hunt down and destroy the enemy and winnow out the weak. It was a shame really that Remy, McCoy and Logan had to die especially after they had proved themselves worthy in Apocalypse's eyes. Still he wouldn't allow sentiment to move him to mercy, after all compassion was weakness. He would regret their deaths though and think of what wonderful Horsemen they might have been.

"Victor Creed it is only appropriate that a killer as skilled and ruthless as yourself should be Death. You have an additional directive from Selene. She wants you to bring back the hides of McCoy and Fireheart. She believes they would make a fine pair of rugs," Apocalypse's face twisted into a parody of a smile at the thought.

"Hey ya know ya can count on me, just so long as I get the chance ta off the runt and Gambit too," growled Creed.

"I shall not fail you father, you have my word on that. If I am to be War then I shall be Armageddon the war to end all wars. Time to see if I really do have the power to destroy the entire planet," roared Holocaust getting perhaps a little too excited.

"I like your enthusiasm and I admire your confidence. Be advised though not to get too cocky or underestimate your enemies, besides your track record has not been entirely successful up till now,"

Madelyn smiled as she saw the wind let out of the two braggarts sails. Of course they were merely men so they didn't really know any better. Still she knew the truth, the enemy needed to be fought with its own weapons. Guile and cunning with a little muscle thrown in would win the day; the cunning would be all hers of course. The key to victory would be turning Nate Grey and she'd always had a certain hold over the boy. If it came down to it she could probably seduce Logan as well since the feral had always had a weakness for redheads. A telepathic suggestion planted in the right mind might be all that was needed to bring the enemy down from within. 

"If you don't mind me asking Apocalypse who is to be the fourth Horseman Infernal?" asked Madelyn out of idle curiosity.

"A very demon from the depths of hell himself my dear," rumbled Apocalypse.

Creed growled in disgust as a sulfurous stench assailed his delicate nose and then took an instinctive step backwards as a large form began to slowly materialize. Madelyn stood still reflecting back on a time before she died when she'd consorted with demons but this one she'd heard even other demons feared. After all this was Blackheart son of Mephisto. At almost twenty feet high the form seemed carved out of granite. He was a mass of sharp spines and obsidian fur with two blazing red eyes and a great slash of a mouth the only visible features. Almost immediately the form began to shrink until it was of normal human stature and somewhat incongruously clad in a tuxedo.

"How sweet it shall be to slaughter once more and reap more souls for my father in Hell. Apocalypse I thank you humbly for this opportunity," hissed Blackheart in an eerie sibilant rasp.

"You're welcome demon."

"Well now we're all here, let's go grab us a party," snarled Creed impatient once again.

**Somewhere in ****New York******

"Oh good to see you again Nate, are you alright? Do you know where Rogue and that Puma got too? Did you find out whether he was actually on our side or not? How did your talk with the Beast go? Darn, I'm asking way too many questions aren't I?" said Blink chuckling in spite of herself.

Sabretooth simply folded his arms across his chest and growled. As far as he was concerned the best thing to do would be to stand aside and let the two groups fight it out. In his opinion they seemed to have the choice of siding with Dark Beast representing the devil they knew or the unknown danger of Selene. The only people he knew and could count on in this dimension were Blink and X-Man, probably Rogue and just possibly Remy and Puma. He was going to make Blink's safety his main priority and anyone hurting her would face his wrath. If they needed to pick a side perhaps they ought to find this reality's version of the X-Men and just hope they didn't turn out to be like the last universe. An evil Jubilee was something he never wanted to encounter again.

"Well no you don't ask too many questions. Anyway I'm alright, I don't know where Rogue is but Puma is nearby and I think he's misguided and that he'll do the right thing. Let's just say that McCoy and I have come to an understanding, we hate each other but if we need to work together we will," sighed Nate Grey, after all the day might come when Dark Beast was the only one who could save him.

"Well ya know Holocaust is our biggest threat and ya say that Sugar Man's loose in this dimension too. I could do without a clash with that ugly jerk. I think we'd better consider very carefully before we decide ta pick our allies," growled Sabretooth.

Victor Creed sat down on the wall and decided to become engrossed in the newspaper he'd bought earlier. Best to let Nate and Clarice decide what they wanted to do. He'd be happy just so long as they told him who to slash. If he was fortunate maybe he'd get a chance to face down with his counterpart. It was disturbing to think that not so many years ago he'd been just the same, savage, bloodthirsty and only interested in the next kill. It was thanks to Clarice that he'd regained his honor and humanity and without her he didn't think he could live. Unfortunately this reality's Sabretooth seemed to be a mad dog beyond redemption and as Logan had said somebody needed to put him down. Creed hoped that he would be that person. Catching a scent on the air he looked up and smiling waved at somebody on top of a nearby rooftop. As the man waved back Creed grinned, he was sure that Puma too was a man of honor.

**Nearby rooftop**

"Why Peter this is an unexpected pleasure. It's been a while hasn't it since we last clashed. Don't worry though Spider-man I'm not hunting you down this time unless you want a sparring match just for fun. Anyway how are you old friend?"

Peter's had to admit that his spider-sense was silent so Puma didn't pose a threat to him this time. It was hard to tell where he stood with Thomas really, usually they were enemies but they'd also been allies. He could admit to a grudging admiration for the man, he had a certain nobility and honor that perhaps only he fully understood. He also had a savage bestial side and an unhealthy obsession for him which was rather less attractive features. Something seemed different about Puma now; he seemed more carefree and unbelievably seemed to have a sense of humor now. Maybe he'd gone beyond obsessing Spider-man and started to emulate him.

"I was just wondering what you're up to Thomas and if there's any reason for your uncharacteristic behavior. I mean you seem to be going out of your way to be the center of attention and calling 'Howdy Spider-man' and waving isn't your usual greeting. What's up with you anyway, you had a catnip overdose or something?"

Peter was testing the waters with his little joke waiting to see what Puma's response would be. He was expecting a snarl at the very least and maybe another of their fights to the death. Instead for the first time he heard Puma's laughter, a disturbing sound rather too much like a hunting cat's growl for comfort. 

"Peter I've just come to a decision, for the second time I'm rescinding on a contract and it will be the last I ever take. From now on I hope we will always fight together as allies rather than as enemies. I've always met someone, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I hope she could feel the same way about me as I do about her," Puma shut his eyes and Peter could swear he was purring.

"Well congratulations Puma, I'm real happy for you especially if it means I've one less enemy and one more friend. So who's the lucky girl? Let me guess Tigra of the Avengers maybe?" 

"Peter please, I'm not completely consumed by the beast within me. No she's Rogue formerly of the X-Men. Now if you'll excuse me I need to concentrate,"

Puma knelt down and focusing his thoughts began once more to search for one scent among millions. Within seconds he'd found her and with a triumphant roar he stood up and turned to face Peter. Grinning wildly he suddenly broke into a series of somersaults showing off his agility before leaping off the rooftop. His jump took him right across the street to an opposite roof and he began bounding rapidly from rooftop to rooftop.

"He's enjoying himself, strange I'd always thought of him being kind of like a slightly edgier Wolverine, just a killer albeit a principled one. Now I find he seems more like an overgrown kitten when he's in love. You live and learn," mused Peter scratching his chin.

Feeling the familiar tingle of the spider-sense he put thoughts of Puma to the back of his mind. Somewhere there was need of a friendly neighborhood Spider-man so extending his webbing he swung his way to his latest battle against crime.

**Hellfire Club**

As Selene lay fast asleep on her bed one could be forgiven for finding it hard to believe what a monster she truly was. She looked radiantly beautiful and almost too innocent to be wholly corrupt. Her black hair was slightly tousled and a beatific smile played across her lips. Selene was having pleasant dreams after the exertions of the previous hour spent with her latest victim. His desiccated carcass drained of all life energy lay in the bed besides her spoiling the tranquil scene. 

These dreams were not the usual sweet ones of torture, suffering, hellfire and damnation that she usually had. Instead she was dreaming of the future, the ideal future that she hoped to create. Her plan was grand beyond even Apocalypse's reckoning. She hoped to recreate the Inferno, to literally bring hell on earth and rule over it as queen. Many would of course die and their tortured spirits would be captured and subjected to unending agonies for her amusement. The rest would be enslaved of course for she would need many subjects for her kingdom of hell on earth. The most handsome young men would be kept for her harem so she could draw their life energy to retain her immortality.

She was already far more powerful than she'd ever been before. Absorbing four of her fellow Externals had increased her power exponentially and she hadn't even begun to explore her new limits yet. All she knew was that it wasn't enough; she'd just been left craving more power and the sooner the better. There were a couple of other Externals still out there but they were no longer sufficient for her needs. No she had her sights on more succulent morsels, Apocalypse and Nate Grey perhaps the two most powerful mutants of all. When she'd consumed them she would be a living goddess.

"Yes soon my time will come," she whispered to herself.

**McCoy's apartment**

"Check and mate in two I believe Logan. Want to surrender peacefully or fight through to the bitter end?" asked McCoy pleasantly. His massive hand delicately held the captured white Queen. That reminded him; maybe he should try contacting his old ally Emma Frost and see if they could come to a rapprochement. Who better to help fight the Black Queen than the former White Queen of the Hellfire Club? Besides he missed her, the only woman he'd ever come close to loving.

"I resign bub," snarled Logan smashing his fist down on the chessboard and sending chessmen flying across the room. McCoy blinked in surprise as the black bishop rebounded painfully of his nose while Alex got a sudden shock as a white knight made a splash landing in his cup of tea.

"I take it that 'the best there is' doesn't cover temper," muttered McCoy rubbing his sore nose.

"Actually ya should count yourself lucky that he didn't break the board over your head McCoy. You know that line in Star Wars, 'always let the Wookiee win', it should cover Wolverines as well," chuckled Alex.

"Watch it bub, I ain't in the mood fer any of yer jokes. Sorry about losing my temper though. I guess I'm just a little tense that's all. I just don't appreciate being tossed around like a rag doll, that's twice that Puma has managed ta defeat, me. Next time he's going ta be the one ta cry uncle," growled Logan unsheathing his claws.

Havok sighed and finished off what remained off his tea. Logan would probably feel a lot better when he got the opportunity to get into a good fight again. Knowing their luck they could probably expect a visit from the X-Men some time very soon or another attack by the Hellfire Club.

"He's on our side now Logan but look on the bright side, you'll probably be fighting Creed again soon. Anyway just try and chill a little," said Alex soothingly.

"Yeah I guess I ought ta let off some team. By the way Dark Beast looks more like a Wookiee than I do," growled Logan.

"May I suggest we perhaps do a little sparring together Logan? Say a no holds barred grappling contest with the same rules that applied to the basketball game. Anyway we ought to bond a little Logan," McCoy gave Logan a fang filled grin.

Logan nodded eagerly enough, the opportunity to use McCoy as a punching bag was too good to miss.

**Fatale's room**

"So that was Ororo Munroe and we've already done Candra, Carol Danvers, Mystique and a female Sabretooth. I don't really want to know about the last one. Hope it wasn't too much for you Remy?" said Fatale with a quirked eyebrow.

"Non chere, dat was great, Remy still say though dat de true form is de best of all. Mon Dieu dis been de most fun dat dis Cajun have in ages!" gasped Remy.

Fatale smiled and pulled the rumpled sheets up around Remy. Tenderly she reached out and ran a finger tip across his forehead feeling it slick with sweat. He seemed quite exhausted but maybe he'd be up for a little more.

No she had a better idea, to try and get the sadness out of the red on black eyes. It was not seemly for Le Diable Blanc to look so melancholy.

"Remy you said you wished you could talk to Rogue now. Well now is your chance to tell her what you couldn't say at the time. I know it's not the real thing but let's call it practice for when you meet again one day," she whispered tenderly before shifting into the form of Rogue.

"Thank you chere, dis helps Remy more than you can know," 

Little did they know that Marrow sitting slouched against the wall just outside the room had heard everything? She wished that she could tell Remy how she felt about him. She wished he could look at her and see something more than just an ugly freak. But what would a man as handsome as Remy want with a woman with bones sticking through her skin. It could never be so there was no point in wishing it could be true. Yet she did wish it was true and now tears were rolling down her cheeks.

**Grounds of Xavier Institute for Higher Learning**

"Ah would like tah thank yah Hank fer being such a help tah me. Ah'm sorry that ah won't be staying but ah don't feel ah'm ready tah come back tah the X-Men. Ah'll not be far away from y'all though and ah will come back when ah'm ready,"

"Stars and garters, you know I'll be here if you need me. Goodbye Rogue," boomed Hank as with a cheery wave he saw her off.

Rogue sighed sadly as she watched him leave. Hank had done his best to warn the others about the true danger that they faced but only Kitty, Iceman and Storm had really listened. The others especially Warren were too focused on getting revenge on Remy. Scott as well was seemingly intent on a vendetta with Dark Beast, apparently not being satisfied until his hands were around that furry gray throat. She knew she'd probably made it worse and she just wished she could have another chance to talk with Remy. Perhaps she'd go and find Nate Grey and stay with him for a while.

She flew to the edge of the grounds and landed. She sat on the grass knees drawn up under her chin and sighed. She wasn't going to cry again, there had been too many tears. It was time to think and move on and decide just what she was going to do with her life. The trouble was that she had no ideas at all. Maybe she should go and find her mother but her and Mystique didn't exactly see eye to eye at the moment. No it probably would be Nate Grey. She just couldn't get Thomas out of her head though, she still wasn't sure about the man but she thought he could be the friend.

"Hello Rogue, we meet again,"

Puma's leap took him clean over the perimeter fence to land neatly before her with a showy bow. Rogue found herself gaping at the change in his appearance. His fur was neatly brushed and groomed and she had to admit he looked surprisingly good in those jeans and leather jacket. Puma winked at her from behind his shades and reached behind his back before handing her a bunch of red roses and two tickets.

"Would you care to go for dinner afterwards? It's just I'd like to get to know you better," Puma seemed somewhat unsure of himself now.

"Ah'd love to sugah," exclaimed Rogue, gloved hand brushing his furry cheek.

Smiling now Puma took her arm and the unlikely couple headed off.

"Well it's nice to see that perhaps there will be a little sunshine in Rogue's life after all. Stars and garters must be something in my eye," sighed Beast as he closed the curtain. He'd been watching from the window concerned about Rogue but there seemed no need to worry any more.


	12. Could This Be Love

**Could This Be Love?**

****

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning**

"I would have thought that you of all people would want to rid the world of Dark Beast. Just think of everything he's done to you Hank, murdered your friends, walled you up and left you to die. Yet you're telling us to leave him and his traitor friends be, while we go on some wild goose chase against the Hellfire Club. I just can't understand you Hank," 

Hank sighed heavily, he'd hoped he could reason with Warren but, deep inside he'd known it would be futile. Warren was blinded by anger and hatred towards Remy and was out for blood. Perhaps you couldn't blame Warren when the Mutant Massacre had cost him his wings but Hank was still disappointed in him. After all Angel had made his own wrong choice by joining Apocalypse as his Horseman Death. His own choice and when you thought about it was he really any better than Remy?

Scott too hadn't been prepared to listen and he too was blinded by anger towards McCoy. In Scott's case it seemed that McCoy had mortally insulted the X-Men with his sheer audacity. He'd taken the place of the Hank they knew and loved and lived among them with nobody the wiser. He'd learned their every beastly little secret and then in the end he'd betrayed them all to Onslaught. Now he'd gone one step further by the fact that four of their former friends and allies were now working for him including Wolverine, the very soul of the X-Men. But what had stung Scott most of all was Dark Beast accusing them of hypocrisy and the fact that he was right.

"You're right Warren I'll confess I look forward to the day Dark Beast is brought to justice for his crimes. What I'm saying though is that he's not the only enemy out there and certainly not the deadliest. Besides Selene and the Hellfire Club we're forgetting, Exodus and the Acolytes, Mystique and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Apocalypse, Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike, Bastion, Juggernaut, Emplate, Stryfe and all the other enemies. There may be another threat to earth from the Brood, the Phalanx, the Skrull or even the Shiar Empire. Even as we speak a new threat even deadlier than Onslaught may be arising. Then we've got the problems of Xavier's whereabouts, the Legacy Virus and the ever present hatred of mutants to face. Let's not forget that Dark Beast is just one of the problems,"

Hank growled deep in his throat when he saw Warren had already turned and left. No doubt he'd gone to find Scott and continue working on the war plan the two were formulating. Hank shook his head sorrowfully, Scott was a good leader and there was nobody more devoted to Charles Xavier's dream than he was. That was part of the problem; Scott's devotion to the X-Men was sometimes close to fanaticism. Hank knew only too well that fanatics found it difficult to listen to reason.

"Oh stars and freaking garters. Why did I even bother trying to reason with him? Perhaps I'll have better luck talking to Jean or Kurt. Maybe just maybe I can stop this before we do the true enemies job for them by fighting amongst ourselves. If I don't it won't be through lack of trying,"

**Somewhere in ****New York******

Puma of course wouldn't have been allowed into the theatre, a seven foot tall furred feline with razor fangs and claws wasn't desirable clientele. Fortunately he was also Thomas Fireheart, CEO of Fireheart Enterprises and one of the richest men in North America. Thus it was easy for him to reserve a private box so that he and Rogue could watch the play in opulent comfort. It was better this way for Rogue, no fear that someone might accidentally touch her. He was glad as well that Rogue seemed to be enjoying his company and she'd even smiled during the play. Perhaps he was helping just a little to mend her broken heart. Maybe he could even persuade her to come back with him and speak to Remy. He could sense she still had feelings for him and she genuinely regretted her terrible mistake. Remy too didn't hate her; he could tell that he too regretted his harsh words. Why did he care about trying to bring about rapprochement between them? Perhaps because his sympathy was for both of them he hoped to bring harmony between them. It just didn't seem right that they should remain enemies when with a little help they could perhaps find peace with each other.

"Did you enjoy the play Rogue?"

"Ah sure did sugah. Ah believe yah said something tah me about going fer dinner afterwards?"

"So I did. It just so happens that there's a certain restaurant just a couple of blocks away I think you'd like. I'm one of the shareholders so you'll be sure to get excellent service."

He'd got it planned out, a private table in a quiet corner of the restaurant well away from other customers. Candlelight, gentle background music, a glass or two of good wine would help to set the mood. Then when the moment was right he could tell her how he felt. Perhaps if he was fortunate she'd not be offended or hurt. He wasn't a telepath by any means but a hunter like him could pick up a lot from the body language. There was at least some mutual like between them, maybe it would never be anything more than friendship. Puma could live with that but he hoped that in time it could perhaps become something more. Of course he'd also have to remember to talk to her about Remy.

As they stepped into the street outside he tensed, something in the air just didn't smell right. Sniffing at the air he caught the rank stench of sweat and his keen hearing picked up a rapid heartbeat. Someone was waiting just around the corner and for a minute he thought it might be a Hellfire Club operative sent to punish him for reneging on his contract. He dismissed that thought quickly, far more likely that it was a mugger lurking in ambush. Tapping Rogue on the shoulder to get her attention he silently bade her to stay where she was. It was time that there erstwhile assailant was taught a lesson.

"I'll be ready tah back yah up sugah just in case yah need me,"

Zeke couldn't believe his luck when a likely target staggered drunkenly right by his hiding place. Singing off-key the man looked about as drunk as they come. He was obviously rich and that leather jacket and those boots looked expensive and probably he'd have a mobile phone and a credit card. A target too good to pass up and so drunk he'd never even notice if his wallet was being stolen. Just to be on the safe side though Zeke would make sure to use the knife. Slowly and stealthily he drew his knife, crept over and was surprised when his knife arm was suddenly grabbed and twisted painfully behind his back. Shrieking with agony as his wrist was dislocated he dropped the knife.

"I'm not as drunk as you thought friend, must be your unlucky day. Care to surrender and turn yourself in or do I have to get rough?" asked Puma pleasantly.

"Screw you," snapped Zeke reaching with his good hand for the revolver in his pocket.

Then his eyes were practically bugging out as the man began to slowly change. Before his eyes the man put on at least six inches in height and a hundred or so pounds in weight, all of it muscle. Fur sprang up all over his body, canines lengthened and claws sprouted from the fingers and the eyes became a feral yellow. Zeke gasped in horror, the man must be some sort of werewolf or maybe a were-puma. The growl deep from the bestial creature's throat was matched by a high almost whisper-like wail of terror from Zeke's own as he sank to his knees in shock. His last sight was of one of those clawed hands swinging towards his throat. At the last instant Puma retracted his claws and settled for a punch, fracturing Zeke's jaw and sending him into merciful unconsciousness.

"Good one would-be mugger dealt with. Now where did I put my pen?"

Whistling cheerfully to himself Puma reached down and grabbed the unconscious mugger by the collar. Using the pen he scribbled a quick note on the man's white vest. The message read, 'To Spider-man, one less criminal for you to deal with, your friend Puma'. Nodding in satisfaction Puma decided to shift back to human form and get on with the important thing, taking Rogue to dinner.

"Sorry about that Rogue, just had a minor problem to deal with which is sorted now. Do you still want to go to dinner?" asked Thomas as he returned to the patiently waiting Rogue.

"Ah sure do sugah,"

**McCoy's apartment**

Alex hadn't thought that Marrow was even capable of crying and it was a shock to come across her like this. Sarah was sitting huddled in a corner arms around her knees just quietly crying her eyes out. Despite the bones sticking out from her body she looked nothing more than the vulnerable, saddened young woman that she really was. This wasn't the Marrow that Sarah let the world see, the terrorist, the killer, the girl robbed of her childhood and forged into a monster. This was the true Marrow, Sarah a young woman in distress and Alex couldn't just stand by without at least trying to help.

"Sarah, I'm here for you. Please tell me what the matter is and I swear I'll try and help if I can and you'll let me."

Alex stood back, expecting a sarcastic comment or to be ordered to just leave her alone. He was even expecting her to laugh in his face at his sympathy and do any of the other things she did to defend herself. He hadn't expected her to look up at him with tearstained eyes, and the bewildered look she gave him evoked a wave of sorrow in him. Even after all this time she still wasn't used to sympathy from others, only hatred or fear. He hoped he could make her feel better, if he could just reach through to her.

"Why do you care?" she asked trying to sound dismissive but it had come out as a plea.

"Well I just don't like to see a woman cry," was the best Alex could come up with. Pathetic though it might have been it seemed to satisfy Sarah.

Alex saw the turmoil on her face, knew she was wrestling with a decision. In the end her face softened somewhat as she decided to unburden herself. He did his best to make sure he was listening patiently and he had to resist the urge to put an arm around her. Much as he might want to comfort her he knew that Sarah didn't want that from him, she just wanted someone to listen to her.

"I guess I've always looked at Remy and liked him, he's handsome and I guess it was like a crush. Then I find out from Logan that he's the one who saved me when I was still Sarah. I never knew he was the one and I guess I always wanted to thank whoever had done that. I was angry too with Storm and the others, why couldn't they forgive Remy when they forgave me even after all I'd done. I went with Logan, back to see Remy and thank him. That's when I, I'll kill you if you tell anyone this but I think I love Remy."

"Then tell him,"

"I can't Alex, I mean just look at me. You're not blind so you can see why it couldn't work. See these bones, they keep growing and who wants to date a girl with her skeleton sticking out of her. Ordinary guys just scream and run when they look at me and even some of the X-Geeks didn't like to look at me. What would Remy want with me when he can have any woman he wants? I can't tell him Alex, I'm just too ugly for him," she sighed bitterly.

"Sarah you're not a freak. I look at you and I can see past the bones. I can ignore the bones and see you for what you really are. You can be beautiful if you want to be, the bones aren't the real you. You're not a freak, no more than me, Logan or even Remy."

"That's easy for you to say Havok. You're lucky, you're one of the pretty ones," snarled Marrow.

She turned her back preparing to leave and growled when he blocked her path. She pulled free one of her bones ready to threaten him and make him stand aside. Something in his look made her stop; he was looking beseechingly at her and apologetic. Maybe she ought to hear him out; he might even have something worth listening too.

"Sarah maybe you're right. I'm lucky enough to look just the same as ordinary humans so maybe I don't know what it's like. Like you though I'm different, a mutant and believe me I've been through rough times myself so maybe I can relate to you a little. I'll leave you be but I'd like to ask you some questions. You revere McCoy and look up to him yet you look far more human than him. Does he look like a monster or a freak to you? As for Remy, he isn't exactly human in appearance either. How many men have red-on-black eyes like him? Look they don't look like freaks to you so why should you look like one to them. Please just tell Remy how you feel,"

Alex took his leave knowing he'd given her plenty to think about.

**Lounge**

"Well how are you feeling now boys, exhausted are we from our little rough and tumble? I mean what is it with you men and all that wrestling around? I suppose you would call it male bonding. I would have to call it an overdose of adrenalin and testosterone," Martinique Jason quirked an eyebrow.

"We were not just 'wrestling around' as you put it Mastermind. Logan and I just had a few issues that needed to be sorted out and since chess wasn't to Logan's liking I suggested we spar. I thought letting him use me as a punching bag might help work out his feelings towards me. Additionally I want to be able to handle myself if we come up against Sabretooth again and Logan is an excellent teacher," McCoy gave Logan a surreptitious wink.

"Yeah, I have ta admit yer a better fighter than I thought. Ya don't hold back, not like Hank and yeah, I was lucky ta get one fall out of three," Logan grinned broadly.

Mastermind sighed and decided to find some more intelligent conversation. If need be she could always talk to herself.

"Hmm, that was fun Logan, good to let of steam and I do enjoy a good fight. Stars and garters, we'll have to do that again some time. For now what would you say to a refreshing alcoholic beverage?"

"Yeah yer on, I wouldn't exactly say that ya my friend, not yet anyway bub. I think I can live with ya at least fer now."

"Then Logan I shall be satisfied with that. It's good to know that at least you'll be standing by Remy's side when the X-men come for us. You know Scott will be out for blood, both mine and Remy's. I hope you'll be prepared to fight your former comrades as I sincerely doubt they'll give us quarter. Don't worry though for I don't desire Scott's death. I merely hope to teach him the painful lesson that it's not just worth his while dealing with me. Besides I won't give him the satisfaction of making him a martyr to his pathetic pipe dream of human and mutant coexistence."

McCoy smiled, he looked forward to seeing Scott fleeing with his tail between his legs. He was just starting to discover that mercy was its own reward, just as satisfying in its own way as killing. Besides anyone could kill but conquering the enemy without destroying him took class.

Still smiling he brought back a couple of cans of Budweiser and handed one to Logan. The feral gave him a grin and drained half the beer in one go. The grin was wiped from his face when McCoy drained his can in one gulp.

"Cheers bub," chuckled McCoy.

"Just watch it furball, I ain't keen on yer trying ta get a ride out of me. If ya don't watch yerself I just might take a piece out of yer hide with my claws."

"My apologies……………… bub," McCoy gave Logan his most disarming smile.

**Just outside Fatale's room**

"Merde, oui dis is a lot dat Remy must think about," sighed Remy.

Fatale was right of course, they liked each other but there wasn't love between them. The sex was great but it was just fun that was all. She was satisfied with that and wanted nothing more than that out of him but she knew Remy needed something different. For all his flirting and flings with any beautiful woman he could charm Remy was never really satisfied. He was looking for love, would settle down if he found the right woman for him. For a long time he thought he'd found that woman in Rogue. Now though things were over between them and it looked this time like there could be no reconciliation. Not after those harsh words he'd said to her and striking her down.

"Strange chere dat I'd wanted to say those thing to you but dat I regret dem so much afterwards. Maybe de thing was to forgive you but dat the one thing dat Remy couldn't do. Non chere dere no going back between us now but Remy always think of what dere might have been," a single tear formed at the corner of his eye and trickled down his cheek.

Perhaps now that he no longer had hatred in his heart for her he might be able to forgive her one day in the future. Maybe she could be a friend again one day because no matter what he would never be able to see her as an enemy, no matter where his path might take him.

Still he was satisfied he was taking the right path at the moment. He could never be an X-Man again, could never forgive their hypocrisy even if he could forgive them as individuals. No McCoy was the one who had taken him in and McCoy was now his friend and ally. He had a future as a member of the Brotherhood and all the friends and allies he needed, Logan, Fatale, Havok, Random, Marrow, and Mastermind were all the family he needed. Perhaps in time Puma too would be an ally. Yes he could be happy just as soon as they'd dealt with the X-Men if need be and the Hellfire Club. Then maybe he'd even find another woman he could love as much as Rogue.

"Bonjour chere, is dere anything dat Remy can help you with?" he asked as he noticed Marrow was standing close by and looking decidedly nervous.

"Remy I need to tell you something," whispered Sarah.


	13. It Is Always Easier To Hate

**It Is Always Easier To Hate**

****

**McCoy's apartment**

She'd never felt this nervous before in her life and she almost faltered as Remy stepped aside to let her enter his room. Perhaps it would be best to just tell him she'd made a mistake and leave before she embarrassed herself and him. She could always tell him she was worried about the X-Men coming after them or some other such lie. She considered these possibilities and firmly dismissed them. She was Marrow, she wasn't a coward and she didn't run away from her problems. She still thought he could never have feelings for her but she remembered Alex's words. She was sure McCoy and Logan would have told her the same thing and she respected their wisdom. It was better to tell Remy and find out what he really thought then to always wonder at what might have been. She wasn't going to blurt straight out that she loved him though. She'd approach it cautiously; say that she wanted to thank him again first.

"So chere what is it dat you want to tell Remy about?" asked Remy in his gentlest voice.

Sarah took a deep breath and fought to calm her nerves. She was about to tell him she'd like to thank him again for saving her long ago. She'd got the conversation planned out and it would elegantly lead round to an admission of her love for him. Alas no plan of battle survives first contact with the enemy and so it was the case with Marrow's diatribe. She caught the compassion in Remy's gaze, the tenderness of his voice and it unnerved her. Faltering she asked the first question that came to mind.

"Remy do you, do you think I'm ugly," she whispered.

Red on black eyes blinked in surprise, why would Marrow ask him a question like that. Remy couldn't remember anything he'd said or did to make Sarah believe he found her hideous. To be honest he'd never really considered the question. Still it seemed she was desperate to know the answer so he would have to be truthful. He had to look at her and tell her what he saw.

She certainly wasn't conventionally beautiful; the bones marred any chance of that. They were constantly growing breaking through the skin and making her appear hideous to most humans. Yet after a while you hardly noticed them. She was still young yet, maybe one day she'd gain control enough over her ability to pull those bones back inside. Then she would be truly beautiful even to bigoted humans. Until then you could see beauty if you looked hard enough. Remy looked hard and yes, he could find her beautiful.

"Non chere, Remy not think dat you ugly just dat you different from most of de other women dat he knows. You have de most beautiful eyes chere," gently his fingers reached out and brushed at her hair. Pink was an unusual color but it suited her. It was true about her eyes as well, they were beautiful. 

"You really mean that don't you? You're not lying?"

"Non chere, dis de truth dat dis Cajun tells, thief's honor."

Marrow blinked once in shock maybe as she realized Remy was telling the truth. Then something rather wonderful occurred. Sarah smiled, hesitantly at first and then a genuine smile which lit her whole face up. To Remy's eyes bones or not she looked truly beautiful then. Now perhaps she'd tell him what was on her mind. He listened attentively as she took a deep breath and came straight to the point.

"Remy I don't know how to tell you this but I like you. No scratch that, I think I could love you. Hell I know there's no chance you could love me. I mean how can I compete with Rogue or even Fatale? I don't want you taking me out of pity but I don't want to hide my feelings. I just want you to know that I think I love you and if we have any chance at all."

Could he love Marrow? Remy knew in his heart that he and Rogue could never be back together again. They might be friends but that would be all. As for Fatale there wasn't love between them, friendship but that was all. Remy wasn't sure whether he would love Marrow or not. Still he wanted someone and perhaps she could be the one. 

"Remy can't promise dat he will feel de same way chere but he willing to give it a try. Remy not saying dat dis will work but he think dat yes he can love you. De question is dis; do you want to gamble chere?"

"Yeah I think I do."

Sarah found it hard to read the red on black eyes but he sounded sincere. He wasn't promising that he could love her but he was willing to give it a go. That was more than she had expected and she was willing to take the risk. She smiled again and this time he smiled back. They would try and what more could they do than that.

Remy put his arm around Sarah's shoulder and leaning close gave her a first tentative kiss. Marrow taking the initiative kissed him back rather more firmly. Yes it was worth a gamble.

**Hellfire Club**

Fitzroy was tugging absently at his goatee as he waited for his visitor to arrive. Selene didn't seem interested in hearing his concerns about Emma Frost. He was sure that Dark Beast would contact his old ally sooner or later and if it involved the Hellfire Club Emma was sure to be interested. He certainly knew Emma would want revenge on him for his hand in the death of her Hellions. When he'd raised his concerns Selene had simply stated that the White Queen no longer mattered. She had even gone as far as forbidding Fitzroy from making any move against her. Intellectually Fitzroy knew she was right, there was no point in alerting someone as dangerous as Emma to their plans. Still an opportunity to eliminate an enemy like the former White Queen was too good to pass up. Luckily Fitzroy had an ally who felt the same way and who was a fellow Inner Circle member to boot.

"Adrienne Frost, darling it's such a pleasure to see you again," purred Fitzroy, English accent dripping with oily charm.

He tilted his head slightly in a gesture of respect and planted a kiss on the proffered hand. Adrienne gave him a desultory kiss on the cheek and then stood waiting, hard eyes glittering with expectation.

"You said you wanted help in dealing with my sister. I'll be glad to be of service," with these words a cold predatory smile marred Adrienne's beautiful face.

"Yes then we'll finally finish the job we started with her precious Hellions. Just think of the look on her face when she loses another set of students. I just wish I still had myself some Sentinels. I doubt Dark Beast and his little friends would find those so easy to deal with,"

There was more tugging at his beard as Fitzroy pondered the problem of McCoy. Like him Dark Beast was an anomaly, a being not native to this timeline but now marooned here. Fitzroy just found it hard to believe that the man was causing them so many problems. It was unbelievable that he and his followers had survived two attacks using their best available forces. In Fitzroy's eyes McCoy was just an animal, a grotesque beast resembling nothing intelligent. Of course if he Trevor Fitzroy confronted Dark Beast, there would be no doubt of the victor. After all he was the Chronomancer master of time and what chance did an overgrown ape/werewolf hybrid stand against that?

"Still I don't think either your sister or Jojo the Dog-Faced Boy will be a problem for much longer will they dear?" chuckled Fitzroy.

"No especially if Marius will agree to help us. Yes I'd say I'll soon be mourning the tragic and untimely death of my poor dear sister," purred Adrienne.

**Restaurant somewhere in ****New York******

It was ironic really the way staff at these restaurants became instantly obsequious once they realized you were rich. The rather snooty doorman had looked askance at Thomas Fireheart on first appearance. Admittedly he could perhaps have done with a shave and well his attire wasn't entirely appropriate. Still the man had seemed almost as aghast as he would have been at Puma's feline form. As soon as he realized just who Thomas was he'd been almost falling over himself bowing and ushering them inside.

"Penny fer yah thoughts sugah,"

"Sorry Rogue, I was lost in thought. It's remarkably easy to get distracted with such pleasant company," he purred with a wink and a grin.

"Are yah trying tah make me blush Thomas? A lady could get used tah this yah know. Ah remember when Remy used tah treat me the way yah doing now,"

Rogue sighed heavily and the light left her eyes. As much as she still felt anger and hurt over Remy's attack on her she couldn't find it in herself to hate him. She could forgive him his betrayal of her since in a way she felt like she'd deserved it. Hadn't she betrayed him by saving him only to abandon him in the Antarctic? She just wished things could have turned out different, wished she'd looked harder for him or perhaps found it in her heart to forgive him. Maybe they could still have had a chance together, learned to love and trust each other again. Now it was too late and she had to live with the knowledge that things were over between them. The worst was that Remy felt nothing at all for her, even hatred would be better than that. She wished she could talk to him but that was impossible.

"Rogue, you still miss him don't you?"

"Ah'm sorry sugah, yah right ah guess a part of me will always miss him."

"Then talk to him Rogue. I've been around you both and let me tell you this. Remy feels no hatred for you, just regret. You can both forgive each other and if you cannot love each other then perhaps you can still be friends. Do you think you could do this for me Rogue, do you think you can talk to Remy?"

"Ah don't know what tah say. Ah'll think about it."

Puma smiled, his senses were acute after all and he knew Rogue's answer before she did. He could smell it. She would speak to Remy and perhaps something of their relationship could be salvaged after all. Puma hoped that would be the case.

"Are you ready to order sir, ma'am?" asked the waiter politely.

Thomas frowned, he sensed something wrong about the man but he couldn't quite place it. Putting these thoughts aside for now he and Rogue ordered their meal. The waiter nodded, smiled and then left. Puma rubbed at his stubbly chin trying to work out what was wrong. Finally he shrugged and decided he must be getting paranoid. Soon he and Rogue were lost in pleasant conversation and completely oblivious to the danger they faced.

"Yes enjoy yourselves while you can my dears for very soon you die," chuckled the waiter.

Puma had been right in that there was something very wrong with the man. He certainly wasn't entirely himself and hadn't been since that morning. For inside him he carried a parasite, a parasite that went by the name of Mountjoy. It had been a simple matter for the mutant to meld himself with the man, hide inside him and wait the perfect moment to strike. When he did it would be utterly without mercy and he was sure it would be with total surprise. Inside his host body Mountjoy allowed himself a chuckle.

"Of course they won't be prepared to face the enemy within."

At his table Puma found that he couldn't suppress a growl. Looking up to see Rogue staring at him with concern he shrugged.

"I just can't shake of the feeling that we're in some kind of danger. Trouble is I just can't put my finger on it."

"Don't worry sugah; we'll be on our guard."

**Xavier Institute of Higher Learning**

"I can understand how angry Warren must be Bobby. None us will ever forget the Mutant Massacre and none of us escaped unchanged. Warren paid perhaps the highest price of all, he lost his wings. How can we hope to understand what it is like to have the freedom of the skies and then to lose it so violently? Perhaps he also blames Remy for his own fall from grace when he became Death. Yes believe me I understand his anger," mused Hank head resting on his hands.

He performed a quick back-flip landing neatly on the sofa between Ororo and Bobby.

"Yeah Hank he's angry but I haven't seen him so out for blood since he was Death. You should have heard him speaking about Wolverine; hell you would have thought he was Wolverine. He's angry Hank and it frightens me," for once Bobby's tone was deadly serious. There wasn't a trace of humor in Bobby's eyes and the usual immature prankster seemed for once completely adult.

"Yes that's the trouble Bobby, Warren is angry. Anger like that can consume you and lead you to actions you'll regret. We need to remember that this is Remy, not Sinister, Sabretooth or Apocalypse. This is a man who we all counted as a friend and ally. Maybe his crimes were heinous but as I've tried to tell Scott many of us have dark secrets in our past. Can we really blame Remy for turning away from us? Are we right in pursuing a vendetta against him and his new friends when they may not be the true enemy? Most important of all are we prepared to kill Remy if that's what it comes down too?" Hank's voice was bleak and desolate.

"I remember I was the one who first brought Remy home to us. I knew even then that he had secrets, that he wasn't as virtuous as some of us. Yet he saved me from Nanny and protected me, befriended me and I knew I could trust him with my life. Remy has always walked in the shadow, never coming entirely into the light yet never falling completely to the dark. By the bright lady, it will break my heart to have to fight him," whispered Ororo.

"The thing is what are we going to tell Scott? He seems to be an Ahab in pursuit of a gray and furry cetacean. Alas our fearless leader has always been the most zealous in regards to pursuing Charles's dream. Now in the absence of our mentor he feels more driven than ever. I hate to say it but, he's as bad in his way as Warren. I'll admit I hate Dark Beast even more than he does but still he is but one enemy. Perhaps Ororo you should speak to him. Maybe he'll listen to his co-leader."

"Don't bet on it Beastie-boy," muttered Bobby.

"I'm afraid Henry in the end there is little that we three can do,"

"Stars and garters, you're right Ororo and I really wish you weren't," sighed Hank.

Hank sighed and embraced his two friends in a comforting hug. They were interrupted from their melancholy mood by the opening of the door. Looking up Hank saw Scott standing with a broad grin on his face, an equally exultant Warren by his side.

"It's time ladies and gentlemen. Get suited out because we're going to kick ourselves some X-Traitor butt. Oh and Hank, Dark Beast is yours,"

"My gratitude Scott cannot be put in words," muttered Hank with heavy sarcasm.

**McCoy's apartment**

"I would have thought by now Scott Summers you'd have upgraded your security. I expect you'd be even more livid with me if you'd found the bug I'd left. You believe you have the advantage of surprise, an illusion I'm happy for you to retain. Well bring on your entire little X-Men Scotty boy, the more the merrier I say. It matters not because in the end we will crush you. Don't worry though I don't desire your death, not yet anyway. You're just not worth the bother. No I'll settle for you beaten and cowering at my feet, begging me for mercy. You need a lesson Scott and I am a good teacher. One way or another you'll learn it is best to stay out of my way."

Sharp fangs were displayed in a cruel grin and yellow eyes glittered with menace. McCoy closed his eyes and hummed Beethoven's fifth symphony as he thought of the pleasant feeling of Scott's jaw breaking beneath his fists. It would be so satisfying to see Xavier's favorite pupil suffer the humiliating defeat he deserved in McCoy's eyes. Hopefully once this little charade was over the X-Men would stay out of his way. Perhaps a miracle would occur and they'd realize who the true enemy was. After all the Brotherhood would need all the help they could get if they were to defeat the Hellfire Club. A polite cough interrupted his train of thought and he turned to see Random waiting patiently to be noticed.

"Ah Random, just the man I wanted to see. Go and alert the others because guess what, yet another attack is going to take place. This time it's the X-men,"

"Yeah well they're soon going to be Ex-Men. Don't you worry boss we're ready for them," snarled Random.

Still humming happily away McCoy set off to find Remy. He just wanted to be sure Remy was ready to face his former comrades. As he turned the corner he saw a sight that managed to melt even his heart. There must have been something in his eye since what other reason could there have been for a tear. Alright he'd admit to himself, it was a touching scene. Who could ever have thought that Marrow would ever smile so sweetly? Silently McCoy wished Remy and Sarah good luck and that they would find happiness together. 

"Ya know bub; I just wish that she'd smile at me like that,"

Logan too was watching the happy pair with a tender expression. For once the hazel eyes were calm and his smile gave his face an almost boyish look. He seemed wistful too perhaps remembering someone special to him who'd once smiled that way. Mariko perhaps or maybe Silver Fox, perhaps even Kitty Pryde or Jubilee. McCoy grinned and patted Logan on the back.

"Don't worry Logan you'll soon be reunited with an old friend. You see I've decided it's time I called an old 'friend' for help. I think once she hears what I have to say Emma Frost will be only too glad to be of assistance. You will see Jubilee again soon so be happy."

Then McCoy leaned close and whispered in Logan's ear, all his fangs showing in another of his savage grins.

"Besides you'll be fighting again soon so I'll ask you this. Are you ready to face you're old friends the X-Men? I'll let you sit this one out if you like."

Logan's growl and the flash of canine told McCoy all he needed to know.


	14. My Enemy My Ally,My Friend My Foe

**My Enemy My Ally My Friend My Foe**

****

**Hellfire Club**

"Now this should be most entertaining my dear En Sabah Nur. It looks as though the X-Men and the Brotherhood are going to do our dirty work for us. If we're fortunate they'll both decimate each other in the process and all that will be left will be to mop up the leftovers. I just so love needless bloodshed don't you Apocalypse?"

Selene's long polished nails caressed his cheek. A frown marred her face for a moment as he failed to respond. Then she sneered remembering how weak he really was. Besides Apocalypse had never really been one for the sybaritic pleasures that she could provide him. Still she could always seek satisfaction elsewhere from any number of willing individuals. That was the only problem with impending violence; it always got her libido racing. Selene sighed and adjusted her delicate black lace gown. A gesture and her spell took effect. Dense crimson fog swirled and then an image gradually coalesced within.

"There now we can watch our entertainment in comfort Apocalypse darling. Just you and me together, it's almost romantic isn't it?" purred Selene.

"I am interested in this fight only in that it serves to winnow out the weak Selene. The strong shall survive and may serve my future purposes. Both of our enemies will be weakened and then only X-Man and Puma shall remain as potential threats. For these reasons and these reasons alone I am willing to put up with your inchoate perversions," rumbled Apocalypse.

"Inchoate perversions you say? You don't understand the power which one may wield through what you call 'inchoate perversions'. You've always been unsubtle. You think that might make right and that a big stick is all you need to crush the enemy. Perhaps if I'd been born a man I'd be the same way but I follow a different path to the power I crave. For so many centuries I had to be content to be the power behind the throne just because I was a woman. Still I've always got what I want one way or another. Every man has his weakness, even you Apocalypse."

As Selene's nails slipped inside his shirt and began caressing his chest Apocalypse tried desperately not to react. Still she was right, even he couldn't resist her temptations entirely. Despite himself and to his utter shame he was beginning to feel aroused. Mustering his immense will he managed to regain control of himself. It would probably be wise to change the subject before the relationship with his ally went to a new and wholly undesirable level.

"What of our traitorous assassin Puma? How are we to deal with him?"

"Believe me Apocalypse I have that situation well in hand. Now shush because the fun is about to begin. An angel and a demon are about to clash which always makes for plenty of entertainment."

**Just outside McCoy's apartment**

An angel was flying, a veritable Angel of Death searching for the man who'd once cost him his wings. Warren was out for Remy's blood and he intended no mercy for him. He was looking forward to seeing those devil's eyes filled with terror as he swooped down out of the sky. Perhaps he was not so much an angel as an eagle waiting for the rabbit. He was but the first; his allies Bobby, Hank, Ororo, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Samuel, Piotr and Jean were awaiting his signal. They had Rogue to thank or they would never have found this place and now the advantage of surprise was theirs. It was time to strike first, strike fast and above all strike hard.

"Ah so there you are Remy. This will be almost too easy," hissed Warren.

For once it seemed the master thief was completely unaware of his present danger. He was just standing out there in the open smoking his cigarette. He was helpless, a sitting duck and too much of an opportunity for Warren to resist. A cold smile played across Warren's face as he realized Gambit was at his mercy. Of course he had none for that traitor. He would show Remy the same mercy that his friends the Marauders had shown to him. He wished now he still had his razor wings so he could have sliced straight through Remy's flesh. Taking an arm would be a fair price to the man who had ultimately cost him his wings. Even without the razor wings he could still win this fight straight away.

Spreading his wings Warren ascended, gathering height for his impending swoop. With sufficient momentum and speed he could inflict a lot of damage when he landed on his target. Remy would be lucky to get away with broken bones. He wouldn't kill him of course; leaving him crippled would be punishment enough. For a second Warren considered calling out to his enemy but decided against it. Better to strike without warning since he had the advantage of total surprise.

Warren swooped down gathering speed and knowing Remy still had no warning, no time to dodge. Then to Warren's considerable dismay that was precisely what happened. The Cajun looked up, flashed him a grin and leapt to the side. Warren realized to his dismay that it was too late to abort the dive. He could do nothing but prepare for a rough landing.

"Bonjour mon ami, Remy sorry dat he spoil your fun. As an apology, have de cigar,"

A hum was followed by a glowing charged projectile which struck home right on its target. Warren screamed in agony as the stench of charred feathers and flesh assailed his nostrils. White hot pain told him that a bone had been fractured. Then he met the ground in a stunning impact. Two more searing stabs of pain told him that ribs were fractured. Adrenaline surged and he managed to stagger to his feet and buffet Remy with his remaining wing. The impact sent Remy flying and now it was the Cajun's turn to lie stunned.

"For that cheap trick traitor you will bleed," snarled Warren lashing out at his foe with fists and feet.

"Merde must be de angel of death non," muttered Remy.

Warren's assault was savage but uncoordinated. In his blind fury he was lashing out wildly and paying no attention to his own defense. Coolly Remy managed to dodge Warren's assault and gradually back away from his maddened foe until his hand closed around his Bo staff. Now he just needed to time this right. As a stray punch caught him on the jaw Remy groaned theatrically and pretended to stagger. With a hiss of triumph Warren wound up for one final knock out punch and caught a Bo staff straight to his temple. He was unconscious even before he hit the ground.

"Bang you dead mon ami," whispered Remy placing his boot lightly on his fallen enemy's chest.

Rubbing his bruised jaw he wondered whether his erstwhile allies were in any need of assistance. The X-Men might not have the advantage of surprise they had hoped for but it was still going to be a long and bloody fight. He couldn't pretend that all the fights would be as easy as his had been.

**Nearby**

"Ah Hank it really must be galling that Trish couldn't even tell the difference. No I tell a lie because in fact she could. I'm much better in bed than you are. No that's another lie sorry; we did it right on her desk," 

Dark Beast favored his alter ego with his best toothy grin. It was so pleasurable to rub salt into Hank's wounds and see that veneer of civility fall away. His words were like the sting of a whip to Hank and he always had managed to get under Hank's skin. In fact the blue-furred man was snarling and those blue eyes bore a hint of feral rage. Why Hank probably hadn't been this angry since McCoy had slaughtered most of his family and friends.

Hank was still not happy about this fight. He'd continued to try and reason even as they began to take their positions. Bobby and Ororo were equally unhappy but knew they had little choice but to go along with Scott's orders. Perhaps this battle had been inevitable and couldn't have been avoided no matter what they might have wished for. Still Hank knew that he couldn't fight Logan, Sarah or even Remy. He couldn't see them as the enemy no matter whether they were traitors. Dark Beast on the other hand would be an enemy he'd only be to happy to give the drubbing they deserved. Growling deep in his throat Hank dealt a crushing blow to McCoy's nose which promptly wiped the grin off his face.

"That was for Trish. The rest will be because I despise you so much. My apologies for the extremely gratuitous violence I will shortly perpetrate," snarled Hank.

"Don't hold back on my account will you," muttered Dark Beast as he finished spitting blood.

"Alex we used to be friends, hell we've even loved the same woman. Would Lorna want us to be fighting like this Alex? It doesn't have to be this way you know."

Bobby really wished he was somewhere else preferably curled up watching some trashy movie on MTV. It would have been easier if he was the one fighting Dark Beast or one of his allies like Fatale. He certainly didn't want to fight someone who'd once been an ally, a fellow team member. This was Alex Summers, Scott's little brother who'd been an X-Man almost as long as he had. It was true that Alex always seemed to end up having his mind taken over and becoming one of the enemies. Bobby wished this was the case now but the sad truth was that Alex was as he said his real self for the first time. Bobby wanted to believe that Alex was a good man, a hero and not a terrorist. Surely he didn't want this fight any more than he did.

"Sorry Popsicle but this is the way it is so deal. Now I'm afraid this is going to hurt a lot," there was something close to regret in Alex's voice.

White hot plasma struck the icy form and in a hiss of steam Iceman literally exploded apart. The look of disbelief and betrayal on Bobby's face would remain with Havok for a long time. He'd never intended for his plasma burst to have had such a devastating effect. He'd wanted to knock out Bobby not kill him. The mention of Lorna had riled him, anger causing him to lose control and not to hold back. He blinked back tears and gazed at the shattered ice chunks, water and steam which marked Bobby's last stand. He really couldn't see a way that Iceman could have survived that.

"For what it's worth I never intended this. Bobby, I'm sorry," whispered Alex.

A wave of ice smashed into him and he was promptly pummeled into unconsciousness. 

"For what it's worth I'm sorry too Alex. Pity I didn't tell you that I've learnt more about my powers now. In this form I'm practically indestructible, I can literally pull myself back together. So there's no need to feel guilty Alex."

Bobby de-iced and wished he could feel elated. Instead he simply felt dirty, he'd won but he felt he'd lost more than he'd gained. He just hoped that one day Alex would come back to the light. For now he'd feel nothing but sadness and guilt.

"Unfortunately in merely human form you aren't nearly so durable Robert Drake. Catch," called McCoy.

Bobby turned to see an incoming furry blue projectile. Shocked and uncertain he had no chance to react before three hundred and fifty pounds of blue furry gorilla slammed into him. The impact was more than sufficient to render them both unconscious.

"So last man standing. That's the trouble with Hank, unlike me he always makes the mistake of holding back. Still he and Bobby will live to learn from their mistakes. As for you Alex, sleep this off. I however have a little appointment with Scotty Boy,"

He was bruised, bleeding and battered but he really didn't care. The thing was Dark Beast was just having so much fun and what did a little blood matter between friends?

**Logan****'s room**

"I just want to know why Wolvie. Please can you explain to Kurt and me exactly why you've joined forces with a man like McCoy? It's just that I must be stupid since I can't think of any possible reason the Wolverine I knew would do a thing like that?" Kitty had to break off at that point; she was just choked with emotion to continue.

"Ja mein freund, I thought that I knew you, honor I thought vas everything to you. Logan you will always be my friend but I'm hurt to think you could change sides. Has this Dark Beast done something to your mind? Unglaublich, I won't believe, I cannot believe that you would turn," there was more sadness than anger in Kurt's voice.

Logan had known this moment had come and he had felt a rare emotion for him. He'd been afraid, dreading seeing the sadness, the disbelief and the hurt on the faces of his friends. He could have coped with anger, even with hatred but not with despair and confusion. He couldn't fight them; he couldn't bear the thought of hurting two who meant so much to him. 

"Kitty, Kurt I'm telling ya straight but I ain't going ta expect ya ta understand. I'm here only fer Remy's sake because I feel that we let him down. I don't think I can be a part of the X-Men anymore not after our hypocrisy. It wasn't right ta leave Remy ta die in Antarctica. We should have been able ta forgive him,"

"Logan he was the one who lead the Marauders in the Morlock Massacre. You were there Logan, remember all that death. We were both nearly killed and how can you expect us to forgive Remy for that? Maybe I could have forgiven him but he kept it hidden from us. Maybe I could forgive him now if he'd come back to us instead of choosing another side."

"Ja listen to Kitty mein freund. Come back to us Logan,"

Logan sighed heavily and for once couldn't look his friends in the eyes.

"Maybe yer right Kitty and he shouldn't have hidden his past from us. Still he ain't the only one ta hide things, we still don't know Rogue's real name fer one. Besides how many of us have done things we ain't proud of? Fer example I killed many more people than Remy ever did. He also truly regrets what he's done. Can ya say that ya never did anything that yer ashamed of?"

Logan looked up, a single tear trickling from the corner of his eye onto his cheek.

"I'm sorry but I can't come back with ya. I have ta see this through. So ya see the question is what are we going ta do?"

Neither Kurt nor Kitty had an answer.

**Back outside**

"Child we forgave you your crimes though they were heinous indeed. By the bright lady, we took you in Marrow and I even let myself begin to love you. How could you throw away your chance for redemption? Sarah I thought you wanted to become one of us,"

Ororo was trying not to be angry but it was becoming very hard. The sky was beginning to darken overhead and the first faint rumblings of distant thunder could be heard. Marrow was simply standing, sneering at her and Ororo felt her temper beginning to fray.

"Whoever said I wanted to join your stupid X-Men bitch. Besides you only take in the pretty ones, the First One was right about you. You never cared for the Morlocks; he's a far better leader than you ever were. So I'm not coming back like a good little girl. Are you going to rip my heart out again for that?"

"By the goddess, that was the worst thing I ever did! How dare you remind me child," Ororo's voice rose.

Marrow sneered and pulled free a bone dagger tossing it towards Ororo's heart. The wind batted the bone blade aside and then the wind became a gale pushing her back. Sarah gritted her teeth and pulled free another bone. 

"What in tarnation? Keep still will yah," yelped Sam.

Unable to swerve aside in time his flight took him straight into Colossus. Thanks to his blasting field and Colossus's organic steel neither were hurt but both were knocked off-balance. Fatale laughed and teleported again and again, dancing at range tauntingly just out of reach.

"Oh I just enjoy flirting with you so much cutie," she purred blowing Sam a kiss.

"That's a girl. Keep him distracted. Ooh baby, that's got to hurt," winced Random in mock sympathy as Sam went down howling in pain, a splash of crimson on his thigh marking the impact of the organic body.

"Nyet tovarisch, his pain will not be nearly so great as yours. Dosvedanya Random," 

It would take all of Random's malleability to get his body back to it's normal state from the impact of Piotr's fist. Almost gelatinous his unconscious form slumped to the ground at Colossus's feet. Shaking his head he looked round for a sign of Fatale but she'd already teleported away. Paying her no further heed he instead set to tending Sam's wound.

**A few minute's later**

"This battle isn't going well Jean. We've put Havok and Random down for the count and Marrow's on the ropes. Logan and Fatale seem to be staying out of the fight now but the two deadliest members are still at large. We've paid a high price too, Warren, Hank, Bobby and Sam. I need you to end this now Jean before anyone else gets hurt," Scott's voice was tight.

_Don't worry dear husband I will do my best. I'm reaching into Remy's-_

Jean gritted her teeth as she felt stabbing pain from Remy's mental blocks. It was hard trying to fight past them and for a few seconds her guard was down. Long enough for Martinique Jason to slip psychic tendrils into her mind and plant an illusion. Jean shrieked in dismay as she saw Scott fall impaled through the heart by Logan's claws. The image of the two men she loved most of all killing each other was almost too much to bear.

_That's just for starters __Phoenix__. Plenty more where that came from. _

Mastermind's telepathic sneer echoed in Jean's mind as a psychic duel began.

"Jean," howled Scott as he heard his wife's scream.

He turned away at the crucial moment and McCoy took full advantage of this distraction. He was charging forwards at top speed and was halfway towards Scott before the man could react. Dark Beast grunted in pain as an optic blast grazed his ribs. Then he was upon Scott and in close combat the outcome looked bleak for his opponent. 

Those still standing paused and watched as the deciding fight of the battle commenced. 

**Hellfire Club**

"So far so good and it will only get better from here on out. Whatever the outcome there will only be one real victor and that will be us," purred Selene.

"As always you are correct," 

The chilling laughter of the two Externals filled the room.


	15. You May Win The Battle Yet Lose The War

**You May Win the ****Battle**** yet Lose the War**

****

**Outside McCoy's apartment**

The battle had been a bloody affair for both sides but now it was down to the last few players. On the X-Men's side, Warren and Sam were both seriously hurt, Hank and Bobby were unconscious, Jean was locked in a psychic duel and Scott was fighting for his life. On the side of the Brotherhood, Random and Havok were down, Logan, Fatale and Remy were nowhere to be seen and McCoy, Sarah and Martinique were locked in combat. McCoy was clearly winning his fight, however experienced a fighter Scott was; he was at a severe disadvantage in close combat with Dark Beast. Martinique seemed to be holding her own; as long as she could keep Jean distracted and prevent her from focusing she stood a chance. Sarah though was on her last legs.

It took a lot to get Ororo angry but if roused her wrath could be terrible to behold. She was angry now both with herself and with Marrow. She was angry for having ripped out a young woman's heart so long ago, angry that she'd been forced to seemingly kill Marrow to stop her. She also blamed herself for Sarah's return to the dark side. Perhaps she should have found it in her heart to feel more compassion for Marrow. Maybe she could have found it in herself to forgive her despite her heinous crimes. Still she was angry with Sarah too for having thrown back in her face the second chance she'd been forgiven. So angry she could no longer see the young vulnerable woman Sarah and instead only the mutant terrorist Marrow.

To her credit Sarah had fought well but against the raging power of the elements she stood little chance. Gale force winds battered her, hail pounded against her flesh and bones, freezing her to the core. She threw bone dagger after bone dagger, spray after spray of bone shards. Most were batted aside by the winds; those that struck were glancing blows serving only to further enrage Storm. Finally lightning crackled the smell of scorched flesh and a sickening tingle as Marrow felt herself electrocuted. Weak and nauseous she stumbled and fell, she felt herself falling as blackness gathered around the edge of her vision. She wondered absently if she was about to die.

"By the bright lady, what have I done?" 

"Oui chere, dat is a good question. Now back away Stormie or I'm afraid dat Remy will have to hurt you. He cannot allow you to harm Sarah any more,"

Remy was standing in front of the fallen Marrow with a determined expression on his face. Ororo could hear the familiar hum as the biokinetic charge built up in the card he was holding. The Bo staff in his right hand was pointing directly at her and Ororo found herself retreating back a step or two. There was no trace of warmth or humor in Remy's eyes only anger and regret. He wasn't bluffing; Gambit was prepared to fight her. 

"Remy you would raise your hand against me? I never wanted a part in this; I wish I'd been there at the trial to speak up in your defense. I'd never have condoned abandoning you to die. Believe me I can't forget what you did but I could have forgiven it. I wish I'd searched harder, found you before McCoy. I wish I could have brought you back home as I did once before but it's too late for that now isn't it?"

"Oui chere, Remy not hate you, never could and never will. Remy sorry dat de X-Men aren't his family any more, Marrow, McCoy, Logan, dey are all de family he needs. If you try to hurt Sarah again Remy will hurt you, dis is your only warning chere."

"I lost control Remy, may the bright lady forgive me for letting anger blind me. I'll never forget that I ripped out a little girl's heart. I'll never forgive myself for that, no matter how justified it was at the time. No I don't want to hurt Sarah Remy, I wanted to hurt Marrow, the terrorist, the killer. I looked at her and I didn't see Sarah, the young woman who needed our help and sympathy and who was working to redeem herself. I saw only an enemy and not the troubled young woman she really was. I hope one day she and you will be able to forgive me because I don't think I ever will."

A single tear formed at the corner of Ororo's eye and trickled down her cheek.

"No matter what happens Remy I'll never see you as an enemy. Warren is wrong about you, you're not evil, not a monster. You've made mistakes, committed heinous deeds but I truly believe you regret them. For what it's worth you have my forgiveness and I hope you can do the same for me. We were hypocrites at best Remy and I'm not at all proud of what we did. We were wrong. Goodbye Remy, I shall remember the friendship we once shared. Tell Sarah that I'm sorry too and that she was right. Farewell."

"Chere, wait," cried Remy dropping his staff to the floor.

Ororo simply rode the winds up into the sky and away. Remy watched her fly, shaking his head in regret. Perhaps one day he would get the chance to speak to her again, maybe they could become friends again. He could forgive her now; she'd been sincere as she always was. He could never hate her and she could never be an enemy to him.

"Remy," whispered Sarah as she began to stir.

Remy knelt beside her and cradled her head in his arms. He removed his trench coat wrapping it round her tenderly.

"I'm here for you chere and I will not leave you s'il vous plait. I will see dat no harm comes to you, I will protect you whatever the odds."

Her small smile was all the thanks he could need.

**Shortly afterwards**

Scott was desperately trying to retreat so he could get an opening for an optic blast. All he needed was one good hit and he could end the fight. The trouble was McCoy knew this and he wasn't letting up for an instance. Dark Beast was simply too fast and too strong for Scott to do anything except desperately try to defend himself. He sensed he was only prolonging the inevitable. He'd managed to get some good blows in, blood was streaming from McCoy's nose, one eye was swollen shut and he might even have cracked a rib. For every blow he struck McCoy got two or three of his own in. The blows rained down like sledgehammers, cracking bone, but he sensed McCoy was holding back. The furry gray mutant could easily have torn him apart but he seemed to be pulling his blows. It couldn't be out of mercy but because he was toying with his victim. Probably McCoy wanting him lying bloodied and broken at his feet, weeping, wailing and begging for mercy. Scott wasn't going to give him the satisfaction and was determined to go down fighting. He knew only too well that there was little hope of mercy from McCoy, best to die fighting than end up a plaything for his amusement or something interesting to experiment on.

"You fight well dear boy but I sense you're running out of steam. Let's see, dislocated shoulder and I believe a fractured ulna, numerous bruises and lacerations, cracked ribs, broken nose, I've beaten you black and blue and yet you stand. I congratulate you on your resilience Scott but admit it, you won't last much longer. Why not surrender and spare yourself further pain? I'll be merciful," McCoy was inches away and the voice was little more than a harsh growl.

"I'm not surrendering to you fur-ball. There's still a lot of fight left in me," Scott broke down retching and gagging, helplessly coughing blood.

He was limping, staggering, and waves of nausea running through him. He felt so dizzy and weak and his vision was blurring. He was about to lose consciousness. In desperation he fired off an optic blast, McCoy twisted aside and lost a little fur but that was all. The effort took most of his remaining strength and he slumped to his knees. McCoy simply gave him a ruthless grin and stepped behind him. The powerful shaggy forearm wrapped round his throat pulling him up against McCoy's furry chest. Scott knew then that he was going to die, he was utterly helpless. All McCoy had to do was squeeze and he'd snap Scott's neck like a twig. There was no chance of him escaping now; even if he wasn't so weak and wounded he wasn't strong enough to break that grip.

"I could kill you very easily now," McCoy's voice was nonchalant, almost indolent.

"Well go right ahead McCoy. Just quit playing around with me and end it. I'm not going to plead for mercy or surrender so just do it. I'm not afraid of dying," his defiant snarl was little more than a whisper.

He shut his eyes behind his visor and calmly waited for the end. He was determined to die with dignity and accept his fight. Slowly, inexorably the grip around his throat grew tighter, squeezing him and cutting off his breath. Then just as he was about to black out the grip was released. Scott fell forward rolling onto his back. He lay there gasping for breath, too weak to move let alone fight. He just gazed up at McCoy and wondered why his life had been spared.

"I've decided Scotty boy that you get to live. I see from your bewildered expression that mercy is the last thing you expected from me. Well let me tell you why I decided not to kill you."

McCoy hunkered down beside Scott, clawed fingers ruffling his defeated enemy's hair.

"Mercy's something I've never really considered before; I've always just gone for killing my enemies. Thanks to Remy I've found mercy can be a good thing if practiced in due moderation. I've defeated you Cyclops and I find that is enough in itself. If I kill you another will rise in your place and the X-Men will come after me for revenge. By not killing you, I let you live with the knowledge that I defeated you and believe me it's a sweet feeling. Perhaps one day I may be lying helpless at your feet and maybe you'll remember my mercy and in turn spare me."

McCoy grinned sardonically.

"The truth is Scott; you're little more than an annoyance to me. The true enemy threatens both our forces and is far more terrible than I. I suggest Scott you forget your little vendetta with me and focus on the real threat, the Hellfire Club. Gather your friends and go back home to lick your wounds. Just keep out of my way in future because next time I might not be so merciful."

**Restaurant somewhere near New York**

"I trust the meal was to sirs and madams satisfaction?"

"Yes indeed it was my compliments to the chef," Thomas frowned, something about the waiter's smile wasn't right. Not a polite smile but the cold grin a predator might possess just as they were about to strike.

"So glad you could enjoy it. After all it was your last meal and it would be a great shame if it proved unsatisfactory," the voice was very different now. Soft spoken but with an undercurrent of menace, a sharp knife in a silken sheath.

The man's form seemed to shimmer for a second before collapsing to the floor as someone stepped out of the body. At first glance he seemed almost harmless, tall but slender, delicately handsome with sharp features. The look in his eyes was one of unholy glee. The smile he was giving them was enough to send chills down even Puma's spine.

"Hello, allow me to introduce myself. I'm known as Mountjoy and I'm here to kill you both. There that's all you need to know."

Thomas snarled fur beginning to sprout over his body as his fangs lengthened. Within seconds Puma was leaping towards Mountjoy who simply stood with the mad grin still on his face. He spread his arms wide as if to embrace Puma making no move to defend himself. Rogue came to a sudden realization and called out to Puma.

"Wait sugah, ah think ah recognize him. Don't let him touch yah or he'll absorb yah into him!"

Rogue's warning came just seconds too late as Mountjoy's hand reached out brushing against sandy fur. Almost immediately Puma's form seemed to shimmer and he slowly melted into Mountjoy. Before Rogue's eyes Mountjoy seemed to shift until he was a composite of his own and Puma's features. The grin on the now furry face grew even broader as he gave her a curt nod.

"Quite correct my dear. My power works both ways, I can travel within the bodies of other mutants and humans or I can absorb them into me. Like you I gain their powers and memories and if they stay inside me too long they are absorbed permanently. This fate will not be yours though; I'm simply going to kill you."

Rogue knew what she had to do, reaching forward she grabbed Mountjoy and planted a firm kiss on his lips before the startled mutant could react. The merger found himself absorbed against his will. Rogue dropped to the ground thrashing as her features shifted back and forth between herself, Mountjoy and Puma. In her head a battle for domination went on between herself and the parasite.

_Mountjoy was afraid, he was alone and outnumbered dozens to one. A vast army was assembled against him, all the people that Rogue had ever touched all the fragments of memory and personality. _

_"Ah hope yah feeling lucky Mountjoy, all mah friends don't look real pleased tah see yah sugah!" _

_At Rogue's words the crowd fell on Mountjoy and he disappeared under a heap of flailing fists and feet, his cries echoing through Rogue's mind, gradually growing faint until ceasing altogether._

Rogue awoke as she heard an echoing scream. Looking up she saw ethereal form rushing out of her. He solidified, toppling to the floor to lie prone. His breathing was faint and shallow and it looked as though he wouldn't be causing any more problems for a very long time. Rogue looked down at him and gave a bright cheery smile.

"Ah think this Southern belle proved too much fer yah possum!"

A groan came from close by and she saw Puma was beginning to come to as was the waiter. She rushed over to Thomas's side hoping he was going to be alright.

**Hellfire Club**

"Well that was disappointing, entertaining while it lasted but over far too soon. What's more there wasn't even one death and I was expecting McCoy at least to have killed Cyclops. Still at least it served it's purpose, they were distracted from the true threat and instead fought those with whom they should be allying. Both sides are weakened now and that can only be to our advantage."

Selene cast a last glare towards the crystal ball frozen on the images of Logan, Kurt and Kitty. All three were seated on Logan's bed talking amongst themselves. That had been a complete let down. She'd been hoping they'd fight and that Logan would end up killing one of his best friends. Instead they'd simply talked and seemed to have come to an agreement. It came to something when even the Wolverine would rather talk than fight.

"Yes ma'am now would be the best time to strike. Fortunately I've got the perfect plan of action," Fitzroy smiled obsequiously and absently stroked his beard.

"Yeah I'm ready ta go fer a rematch, got myself a score ta settle with fur-ball, the runt and their friends,"

"Sorry Sabretooth but we'll need someone who's competent at something other than getting their butt handed to them. Naturally I Holocaust shall be the one to destroy our foes."

"Actually you're both wrong chaps. For what I have in mind I need those with subtlety, guile and cunning. Simple brute force will not be enough. No I've got far more devious people in mind for this task," Fitzroy studiously ignored the glowers cast at him by Sabretooth and Holocaust.

"Go ahead Trevor, I'm listening," purred Selene. 

Her smile grew wider as Fitzroy slowly laid out his plan. 

**Back outside McCoy's apartment**

"It is fortunate for you that you did not kill my husband McCoy. If you had pieces of you would be scattered half way across New York. As for now feel just a hint of my power."

McCoy gave an agonized groan as an iron grip squeezed his heart for a fraction of a second before releasing it.

"Jean, I'm hurt. I thought we were friends," growled Dark Beast.

"I really wouldn't try anything else my dear or we might just forget about this truce,"

Feeling cold steel at her throat Jean realized Fatale must have teleported behind her. With an unapologetic shrug she lowered her gaze and backed down. The tension was rising in the air as the few survivors of the fight faced off against each other. Remy, Fatale, Logan, Martinique and McCoy on the Brotherhood's side and Jean, Ororo, Piotr, Kurt and Kitty on the X-Men's side. 

"Well it looks like I got here just in time. Now if you've finally finished growling at each other maybe I could draw your attention to the more important matters. What I'm about to suggest may come as a shock but you have an enemy in common. Now are you going to listen or do I have to knock a few heads together."

Nate Grey floated down from the sky and positioned himself between Jean and McCoy. He folded his arms across his chest and fixed them with a stern glare. Seconds later Blink and Sabretooth teleported in and stood with Nate.

Jean and McCoy exchanged a glance and then nodded.

"Indubitably, it would behoove us to heed your words X-Man," muttered McCoy.

"Loathe as I am to admit it, the gray hair-ball has a point." Jean allowed herself a small smile as McCoy glared at her.


End file.
